Una pesadilla llamada Mariel
by SirenaMisty
Summary: El presente brillaba para Ash: títulos, una herencia, la mujer que amaba... ¿y una prometida? Cuando Mariel reaparece en la vida de Ash reclamando el puesto de novia toda la vida perfecta de éste da un giro de 180º y tiene que dejar todo... para que ésta no lastime a Misty... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Entérate leyendo la telecebolla del mundo Pokémon!
1. Capitulo I

N/A: Antes que Nada quiero informarles que esto es un Remake de un fic que publique hace tiempo llamado "Una Pesadilla llamada Mariel", el cual mantendrá su nombre y un poco de la historia original, que estaba en formato de diálogos, y quise pasarla a Narrativa, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado =D

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO I**

**"La promesa de viejas amigas"**

Era una tarde tranquila en pueblo Paleta, una joven mujer de cabellos castaños paseaba a su pequeño hijo en su carrito de color azul. El niño parecía muy feliz, moviendo sus bracitos para golpear el muñeco con forma de Butterfree que colgaba del carrito. - ¿Estas feliz Ash? – Pregunta la mujer a su hijo, se detiene en una plaza y lo toma en brazos - ¡Qué lindo día nos ha tocado para pasear!

-¿Delia? ¡Delia! – exclama una mujer de cabellos azules acercándose a la otra mujer, ella también llevaba un carrito de bebe, con una niñita de cabellos verdes.

-¡Rebeca! – Exclamo sorprendida - ¿Cuándo volviste? – Mira a la niña – Mariel esta grande y muy bonita – cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa a la niña.

-Llegue ayer, fui a ver el tema del internado donde voy a meter a Mariel a penas cumpla los tres años. ¿También mandaras a Ash? Te he averiguado para el también. –Delia miro a su hijo jugar con su pelo

-No, Ash es todo lo que tengo… y tampoco tengo mucho que hacer como para querer quitármelo de encima tan rápido – la respuesta molesto un poco a rebeca

-¿Y tu restaurante? ¿Qué paso con él? – Delia suspiro – Pase primero por el sitio a ver si te encontraba por allá, pero no… lo encontré todo cerrado.

-Lo cerré – respondió - Quiero cuidar de Ash, además – sonrió – no necesito trabajar… - cerro sus ojos y llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho, dejando ver un brilloso anillo – mi difunto marido me dejo bien protegida, además vendí esa casona, era muy grande, me mude a una más pequeña pero más linda, puedo tener mi huerta ahí…

-Vaya – Rebeca no podía creer nada de lo que decía Delia, era como muy loco dejar todos los lujos por cuidar a un hijo… según ella.

-Sobretodo, quiero que Ash aprenda valores, a valorar cada cosa que consigue en la vida, por eso quiero darle una vida simple, donde lo más importante serán sus sueños, sueños que serán los motores de su vida

-¿Y qué harás con todo ese dinero entonces? – pregunto imaginándose con sus manos sobre aquel jugoso dinero.

-¿Eso? – Miro al pequeño Ash que se quedo dormido en sus brazos – Se que Ash algún día… le dará un buen uso a ese dinero…

-Es algo tonto lo que te voy a proponer – continuo entre risas - ¿Qué te parece si comprometemos a nuestros hijos para que en un futuro se casen?

-¿Futuro? – Dudosa apretó suavemente a su hijo contra su pecho – Me suena lejano…

-Vaya – suspiro molesta – nunca pensé que no querrías a mi hija como nuera.

-Pues…

-¿Acaso no ves que mi hija es perfecta para ser la señora de un descendiente de la dinastía Ketchum?

-¿Dinastía? – delia rio con nervios ante la insistencia de su amiga.

-Si… ¿Acaso no te gustaría?

-Pues – mira a Mariel – Me gustaría pero…

-No hay peros – exclamo juntando sus manos – Es un hecho, cuando nuestros hijos cumplan sus veintiún años cada uno, ese será el año donde se convertirán en Marido y Mujer…

-Je… Je… - miro a su bebe – Supongo…

Pasaron tres años de aquel encuentro en pueblo Paleta, Ash estaba en Kínder, era muy feliz allí, hasta que llego una nueva integrante a la sala…

-Buenos días niños, hoy les traigo una buena noticia – la maestra del kínder parecía muy emocionada – tendrán una nueva compañerita – se puso seria y continuo – Esta niña ha sido expulsada de su internado porque no lograba adaptarse, así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que se adapte - ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí! – afirman todos los niños contentos por su nueva amiga

-Niños – entra con una niña de cabello verde trenzado – Ella es Mariel, su nueva compañerita de curso.

-¡Hola! – Saluda – Soy Mariel, espero que nos llevemos bien – sonriendo

-Ya, empecemos con la clase de hoy… veamos… siéntate al lado de Ash… - La niña se acerca a Ash, y se sienta al lado –

-Hola Ash… - sonríe – seamos amigos – y le extiende la mano – Ash mira la mano y también sonríe

-Claro Mariel.

Y así fue, los niños fueron amigos casi inseparables el año que estuvieron juntos en el kínder, pero Rebeca tenía otros planes para su hija, por no decir que le molestaba totalmente… Su meta era tenerla en algún internado hasta los veintiún años así casarla con Ash y desaparecerse, ante esto Delia se sintió sumamente indignada.

-¡Rebeca! – Los niños estaban tomados de la mano, tristes y con mucho miedo - ¿Y así quieres que nuestros hijos se casen? ¿Separándolos a cada rato?

-Yo se que hago con mi hija, Delia…

-Si tanto te molesta Mariel, déjamela, dámela yo la voy a criar con mucho cariño.

-¿Para que crezca como la hermana de Ash? No… yo la voy a educar para que sea buena señora. Esa disciplina no la aprenderá en la casa – tomo a Mariel del brazo bruscamente, haciéndole soltar la mano de Ash, y este cae al piso – No te preocupes, que igual se casaran – y llevándose al arrastra a su hija, salió de casa de Delia

-Hijo – Delia se agacho a tomar a su pequeño en brazos – no llores

-¿Por qué se lleva así a Mariel? – Pregunta entre sollozos - ¿Ya no voy a poder jugar con ella?

-No, Ash… no creo que la volvamos a ver… es mejor… - le acaricia su cabello – alejarnos de esas mujeres… por tu bien…

Años más tarde Ash todo un entrenador calificado estaba compitiendo por primera vez en una liga regional, la de su querido Kanto; en un internado de la región Unova, Mariel veía a su amado por la televisión… pero no muy contenta…

-¿Mariel? – una jovencita de cabello azul corto, ingreso a la habitación - ¿ves la batalla en el campo de hielo?

-Si – mordiendo un almohadón – pero esa tipa me molesta… mírala ahí en el estrado tomándole la mano a mi Ash muy feliz de la vida - ¿Qué se cree?

-Ella es Misty – toma un libro y busca algo – Si… estaba en lo correcto – le enseña una página – Ella es Misty, líder del gimnasio Celeste, ubicado en Ciudad Celeste, Kanto.

-Si es líder, Lita, ¿Qué hace con mi Ash?

-Según el libro, comparte el liderazgo con sus hermanas, capaz que sea por eso…

-¡No me importa! – Tira el almohadón contra la televisión - ¡No me gusta!

Los viajes de continuaron por muchas otras regiones, batalla tras batallas, duelo tras duelo, un reto tras otro, pero en el fondo, el sabía que era la única forma para llegar a ser el mejor, haciéndose cada vez mas experto en el entrenamiento pokémon. Cada batalla era un nuevo descubrimiento, un nuevo universo lleno de experiencia. Fue así que consiguió por fin, el tan anhelado pase a la gran final de un campeonato regional, y aun más especial para él, era el hecho de que fuera en el campeonato regional de Kanto, aquel que lo vio debutar años atrás…

-mmm – Cilan cerró sus ojos como intentando sentir el ambiente a su alrededor – En el ambiente se siente el exquisito sabor de la victoria – susurro mas para sí, que para los demás.

-Ojala así sea Cilan… - el entrenador respondió ante el comentario de su amigo

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien – afirma Dawn con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Salvo que sigas siendo un niño – replico asentando con la cabeza Iris

-¡Oye! – le reclamo molesto el muchacho

-Tranquilos – pide Brock – Cálmense – grito antes de sentir a los dos chicos empujarse uno contra el otro con él, en medio.

-Sí, si… - afirma Misty aun más nerviosa que Ash – debemos mantenernos tranquilos para no darles nervios a Ash – exclamo no tan convencida de poder continuar tan calmada como hasta el momento

-Deberías empezar tu Misty – aconseja May, viéndola temblar, mientras meneaba su cabeza, sin entender como una líder de gimnasio podía ponerse tan nerviosa por una batalla

-Je… je – rio algo sonrojada la chica ante la afirmación de la joven castaña

-Chicos – exclamo Ash algo más calmado, después de ese pequeño incidente con Iris

-Mmm… huele en el ambiente que estorbamos… vamos, vamos… - repuso el chico de cabello verde mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el estadio

-Nos iremos a la tribuna – comenta Max ayudando a Cilan a sacar a todos de los camerinos, pese a encontrarse con un poco de resistencia del resto…

-¿Y por qué me dejan a mi sola aquí? – pregunta Misty confundida, aun mas por la sonrisita de Dawn al salir, como dándole a entender algo que no logro descifrar del todo.

-Es que veras… yo… - Ash se le acerco lentamente, hasta quedar frente a ella, sintiendo como que el aire no le llegaba a sus pulmones

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Misty al sentir que sus manos fueron tomadas por Ash, quien la mira fijamente a los ojos

-Una vez que termine todo esto… yo… - tartamudeo el muchacho, nervioso, cuidando no morderse la lengua, mientras le aprieta un poco las manos, y de esos mismos nervios vuelve a empezar – Una vez que termine todo esto, y tenga mi título en mano… - acerco las manos de Misty a su pecho – quiero anunciarle al mundo entero que eres mi novia… - Al instante, la pelirroja quedo en blanco - ¿Qué me dices? – bajando un poco su mirada, ese era para él, el momento más importante y difícil de toda su existencia

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – exclama nerviosa volviendo en sí, y soltando las manos de su hasta ahora amigo – Ash como pudo domino su miedo ante el rechazo obtenido un segundo antes y lentamente se volvió a acercar a su amiga, para tomar nuevamente sus manos.

-Misty, desde hace tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero no tenía el valor para decírtelo, en cambio ahora, con esta adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo por esta batalla tan importante, me ha dado las fuerzas para decírtelo… - Misty solo cerro sus ojos - ¿Eh?

-Ash… - ella se soltó de las manos – No… no lo digas… por favor

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entender

-No quiero que cometas una imprudencia – le sonríe – Sal, gana esta batalla tan importante para ti… - lo mira seriamente – y luego hablamos de lo nuestro… por favor… - Ash aspiro profundamente, exhalo y cerro sus ojos - ¿eh?

-Está bien – se acerco a ella, y beso su frente – hablamos después. – Misty quedo afligida, intento no aparentarlo pero simplemente apretó sus ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, detuvo a Ash del brazo - ¿Eh?

-Ash – se lo jalo hacia ella y sin darle tiempo a racionar, fundió sus labios con los del joven en un tierno y delicado beso, en ese mismo instante, parecía haber desaparecido todo el rastro de sus alrededores, solo existían ella y él en ese preciso momento, hasta que separo su rostro del de él, suavemente, y luego lo abrazo – Gana por favor… da tu mejor esfuerzo – Ash sonrió y también la abrazo

-No te preocupes… eso será un hecho – se separan, y Misty le da un pequeño empujón - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Anda… se te hace tarde… - y lo vuelve a empujar para que salga del camarín

-Ok… Ok… si es por las buenas me voy… - y sale del lugar camino al campo de batallas

-Buena suerte Ash… buena suerte… - coloco sus puños cerrados sobre su pecho – Espero que sea el inicio de algo maravilloso…. – sonrió y salió tras el al estrado.


	2. Capítulo II

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO II**

**"Iniciando un bonito recuerdo"**

El clima en el pequeño pueblo al sudoeste de la región Kanto era soleado, se podría decir, perfecto como hacía mucho tiempo no se había visto por esos lugares, después de largos días de nubes y lluvias típicas en esta temporada del año. Era como si incluso las fuerzas naturales estuvieran de acuerdo para que nada empañara tan emotiva celebración.

El ir y venir de gente en los jardines del laboratorio del profesor Oak, llenaban el ambiente de un gran frenesí, parecía más los preparativos de una boda que de una simple reunión de festejo por el logro de unos de sus pupilos más sobresalientes.

Había tanta gente en los jardines, que incluso el profesor parecía abrumado, no le bastaba el tiempo para saludar o responder algo de sus colegas, líderes y demás invitados a la ceremonia, o procurar que los pokémon no llegaran a comerse todos los aperitivos que estaban sobre las mesas.

Pero, pese a todo estaba muy contento, ante el hecho de recordar cuando el también festejo su primer logro en una liga, festejado en ese mismo lugar…

-Ash, ha crecido mucho – comento una voz tras el

-Si – exclamo mientras aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecían

-Si su padre pudiera verlo ahora – enfatizo la voz algo cortada – pero al menos, nos has ayudado mucho – susurro la voz

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por una de mis asistentes mas aplicada, Delia – exclamo la voz algo pausada – en especial, porque Ash es demasiado similar a su padre, y hace falta gente con ese espíritu en este mundo…

-Si… - pero su rostro de alegría cambio a preocupación – Ahora que lo pienso… - miro hacia todos lados – Ash no está por ningún lado. – el profesor también hizo el mismo gesto tratando de ver si lo visaba entre los grupo de gente

-No… parece que no esta

-¿Dónde se habrá metido este muchachito? – renegó su madre colocando sus puños sobre su cintura.

-Tranquila – trato de calmarla - no debe estar muy lejos de aquí…

Efectivamente, no muy lejos del laboratorio del profesor, en su casa, Ash estaba acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo bastante molesto. Pues lo acompañaba su pelirroja amiga, que no paraba de golpear sin cesar la puerta de la habitación para que la abrieran.

-Abran esa puerta ahora mismo – exigía a los gritos la líder, el grupo tras la puerta se miraban con negación, pues no tenían ganas de cumplir a sus exigencias.

-No lo haremos, deja de gritar – respondieron las muchachas a la líder

-¿Y por qué no? – pregunto confundida

-Nos prometiste que luego de la liga hablarías con Ash – afirmo Dawn

-Y desde ese momento te has estado escondiendo como una vil ladrona – enfatizo May, cerrando sus ojos

-Grrr – gruño la chica resignada tras apoyar su espalda en la puerta – no lo puedo creer… - se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el piso.

-Yo soy el que no lo puede creer – exclamo de pronto Ash, llamando la atención de la joven que lo miro.

-¿Um?

-No creí que esto pasara así, los chicos me dijeron que si yo admitía lo que sentía por ti, y créeme no fue fácil admitirlo, tu ibas a estar feliz, me ibas a decir que si e íbamos a tratar de recuperar el tiempo que perdimos – se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana – pero ahora veo que solo hice el ridículo al decirte lo que sentía – abrió la ventana y saco un pie por ella

-¡¿Qué haces? – exclamo preocupada

-Me voy a la fiesta que mi mama y el profesor me están organizando… - saco su cuerpo ahora por la ventana – al menos ahora se nota que ellos me quieren – salió completamente por la ventana y salto hacia el piso – dejando a Misty muy perpleja – se acerco a la ventana y lo vio alejarse

-¿A dónde vas? – alcanzo a gritarle, Ash volteo fastidiado

-¿No te dije que al laboratorio? – Se quejo – ni eso puedes hacer por mi – y siguió su camino con las manos sobre su cabeza – Chao…

-Ash… - susurro apenada al instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver, unos rostros que no lucían nada felices con la escena anterior - ¿Qué?

-No… lo puedo creer – May llevo sus manos a su rostro

-Todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano – lamento Dawn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de May

-¡Eres más pequeña que Ash! – Afirmo Iris cruzándose de brazos, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre las cuatro muchachas

-No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes – las miro fijamente y luego siguió su camino escaleras abajo para salir de la casa.

-Misty – Brock la detuvo de un brazo, esta volteo a verlo – Si no te dejas de tontear, o de jugar a la fuerte, vas a echar a la basura todo lo que hicimos por ti, para que Ash al fin diera este paso.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer Brock… - le sonrió – Como dice Dawn, "Todo estará bien" – abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el joven.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que diviso a Ash, no estaba muy lejos, se había sentado sobre una gran roca, mirando el cielo, parecía pensante. Misty sonrió, y se acerco lentamente al lugar, se sentó en el pasto tras la roca…

-Misty… - susurro Ash con un gran suspiro

-Dime – respondió Misty, Ash miro hacia atrás pero no la vio, se extraño así que volvió a su posición, y volvió a dar un gran suspiro

-¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas?

-Soy una chica complicada… - Ash volvió a extrañarse, la busco pero nuevamente no la vio.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

-Un poquito nomas… - Ahí Ash se paro sobre la roca alterado

-Ya sal de donde estés… - le pidió – no es chistoso lo que estás haciendo.

-Ok, ok… - se paro y se dejo ver – Aquí estoy – mientras se sacudía del pasto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.

-No podía dejar que te vayas así – inclino un poco su cabeza hacia el lado derecho – sin saber porque he estado ignorándote tanto este tiempito… - eso hizo que Ash la mirara

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Entrecerró sus ojos – No te he hecho nada malo… - giro sus ojos – eso creo…

-No… no – agito las manos rápidamente, pero luego se puso seria

-¿Eh? – Ash la miro confundido y extrañado, no entendía el cambio tan repentino

-Si… - coloco empuñados sus puños en su cintura – Te has demorado muchísimo en decirme todo esto – frunció su ceño bastante molesta. Ash solo respondió con un largo ya y eso enfureció a la pelirroja aun más – ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Oye! – Se acerco molesto – ¡Tampoco me insultes de esa forma!

-¡Si no te comportaras como tal, no tendría que recalcártelo!

-Claro hablo la perfecta, la del carácter de Gyarados – Misty entrecerró sus ojos a punto de explotar.

-¡Ash Ketchum! – Exclamo de forma seria, este la miro algo preocupado, por no decir temeroso – Si no quieres que te pegue… - el joven se cubrió pensando en lo peor, pero ésta le sonrió – bésame, ahora ya. – su cara de apenada fue oculta bajo su flequillo.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir? – Exclama Ash perplejo – que…

-Por supuesto que te quiero Ash, y quiero estar contigo hasta el fin – el joven se acerco a la muchacha y la abrazo.

-¡Gracias! – Apoya su mano sobre la cabeza de Misty – Gracias por quererme Misty

-No me agradezcas un sentimiento Ash – lo mira con una gran sonrisa – es mejor que me demuestres que tú sientes eso mismo por mí.

-Así es Misty, te quiero – la levanta y la gira – y no me da miedo gritarlo.- la apoya nuevamente en el piso y ella toma su rostro – Misty…

-Nada ni nadie nos separara – y acercando lentamente su rostro al del joven, con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas junto sus labios con los de él, para dar inicio a lo que ellos creían que sería la mejor historia de amor que podrían vivir…

-¡Ah! – Grita Ash al separarse de ella, esta se extraña pero solo lo ve tomarle la mano y jalarla hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak – Esto lo tiene que saber mamá… -

Durante la fiesta, todo era ahora alegría, no solo festejaban el reciente premio de Ash, si no, su primer noviazgo, con la chica que el siempre habría querido, pero que tardo solo un poquito en reconocer. Delia veía a su hijo feliz, y eso ya para ella era un premio muy grande, después de todo, solo faltaba un año para que Ash se enterara de todo lo que su padre dejo en sus manos, veía a su hijo convertido en un ser tan bueno, tan solidario y tan responsable, que no dudaba en que su decisión hace tantos años había sido la correcta. Aunque en ese momento un mal presentimiento invadió su cuerpo, como que algo había olvidado y era muy importante…

Lejos de allí, en la región Sinnoh, la joven Mariel estaba bastante ansiosa, ella ya pronto cumpliría sus veinte años, y solo le quedaba un año de encierro. Aunque en aquel internado había podido improvisarse bien una vida, tenía dos grandes amigos, Derek, un joven bastante apuesto de cabello oscuro, fue pareja de la muchacha pero su corazón siempre le perteneció a Ash así que no duraron mucho, por otro lado esta Lita, su mejor amiga dentro del internado, a decir verdad, las veces que Mariel tuvo que cambiarse, Lita la siguió de internado a internado, para no perderla como amiga, es una niña muy noble y de buenos sentimientos, sus padres son investigadores y ella se dedica a modelar en sus tiempos libres. Junto los tres, hicieron bien liviana la tarea de Rebeca, que aun sigue creyendo que su hija es el acceso a la fortuna de los Ketchum, más que otra cosa.

El tiempo paso, pronto seria el cumpleaños veintiuno de Misty, y Ash se veía en una gran problemática. Estaba reunido con todos sus amigos en su casa, claro, menos con la mencionada que estaba tapada de trabajo en el gimnasio de su Celeste natal, así que era el día perfecto para planear que iban a hacer para tal ocasión, sin que ella se entere.

-Según estoy enterado – comento Tracey, apenándose un poco – Las hermanas de Misty no van a estar en el gimnasio, Lily y Violeta tienen fotos en las islas naranja, y Daisy – se apeno aun mas – ella vendrá unos días aquí al laboratorio. – Un gran "ohhh" se genero en el lugar. – Como regresa Gary de su viaje, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso.

-¿Gary va a regresar? – exclamo Ash

-Así es – afirmo Tracey – Según me informo el profesor, va a investigar la costas de Kanto, para ver si encuentran algún rastro de pokémon fósiles.

-Ya veo… - se puso pensativo

-¡Ya Ash! – May aplaude para llamar la atención del mencionado.

-Debemos pensar que vamos a hacer con Misty – afirmo Dawn con su dedo índice estirado hacia arriba

-Tiene que ser algo súper tierno y amoroso – Iris dio un gran mordisco a una manzana que tenía en su mano – deghbefs confgdhgfcenhgfhtrarte – continua con la boca llena.

-Iris – Cilan le pasa una servilleta – que hablamos de hablar con la boca llena, esta traga y responde

-Es que me da hambre… - tose – lo que decía era que debes concentrarte. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?

-Eh…. – se puso algo nervioso al ver los rostros de sus tres amigas tan cerca del esperando por una gran respuestas – mmm – "_que les digo"_ – pensaba para sí mismo…. - ¿Lo romántico? – esa pregunta-afirmación enojo bastante a las chicas que solo le dedicaron una gran mirada fulminante – ay… - exclamo con miedo, y luego se quejo – YO NO SIRVO PARA ESTAS COSAS ROMANTICAS NO ME PRESIONES

Las chicas colocaron sus palmas en sus rostros respectivamente, sin poder creer lo que oían, o mejor dicho sin creer que pese al paso que dio con Misty, Ash seguía siendo…. Ash…

-¡Ya! – Exclama May – Vamos a hacer esto – señala a Cilan y a Brock – Ellos dos van a encargarse de la comida y postre. – Estos afirman con su cabeza – Dawn y yo nos vamos a encargar del texto que vas a decirle a Misty – Señala a Iris – Como con Tracey no contamos porque estará ocupado – comenta con risa picara, incomodando al observador pokémon – Se encargara del decorado de que todo luzca perfecto para aquel encuentro - ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Todos responden con un fuerte si, aunque la cara de Ash no lucia muy convencida del plan a realizar.

-¿Creen que esto será bueno? –pregunta asustado.

-Confía en tus amigos Ash – Dawn acomoda su cabello tras sus hombros – Sabemos lo que hacemos.

-Está bien – suspiro – confiare en ustedes – respondió no muy convencido.

-¡Qué bien! – festejan los chicos emocionados

-¡Esta será una velada que jamás olvidaran! – May toda emocionada aprieta sus puños con fuerza, Ash solo vuelve a suspirar, creyendo que algo de todo esto, no saldrá bien…

_**¿Qué pasará en esa velada romántica de cumpleaños?**_

_**Léalo en el próximo capítulo**_

**Continuará…**


	3. Capitulo III

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO III**

**"La cita de Cumpleaños"**

La tarde se anunciaba pintando majestuosamente los cielos de un sinfín de colores, desde el delicado azul celeste hasta el extraño morado, el armonioso naranja, el brillante rosado, salpicado con un poco de tonalidad verde, producto de las hojas de los arboles que rodean la ciudad. Las calles tímidamente iluminadas a medida que el sol se ocultaba más y más en el horizonte. Mientras uno de los mejores gimnasios de la región Kanto, se alzaba imponente en su sitio indicando el nivel alcanzado en los últimos tiempos.

La Música y el movimiento a su alrededor daba la ligera idea de que tras sus muros se llevaba a cabo algún típico espectáculo de las hermanas sensacionales, o alguna batalla de alta competitividad. La mayoría de los espectadores ocuparon las gradas del estadio, y sobre la piscina, dos figuras se mantenían inmóviles; del lado derecho, la líder local, luciendo un bonito vestido de combate, muy parecido al que sus hermanas solían usar, en color fucsia. Su cabello suelto y corto, daba la postura de la joven mujer en la que se había convertido, ahora con sus veintiún años. Del otro lado de la piscina, estaba él, el nuevo campeón de la liga, vistiendo una camisa azul y un pantalón oscuro, su típica gorra roja ocultaba sus cabellos negros. Una batalla pokémon se llevaba a cabo, los pokémons en el agua mostraban agotamiento de lo que fue una audaz batalla, el que logrará acertar el último golpe sin dudar seria el ganador, pero quien seria, el gran dragón marino, Kingdra o el majestuoso Samurott, ahora lo sabremos.

-¡Ahora Kingdra, por favor usa tus fuerzas y lanza un hiperrayo! – pide la líder a su pokémon

-Si es así… - el entrenador miro a su pokémon – ¡Nosotros usaremos Rayo Hielo! – Ambos pokémon obedecen y preparan su ataque para lanzárselo a su rival, los ataques chocan en la mitad del campo acuático formando una gran nube de humo. – ¡Samurott!

-¡Resiste Kingdra! – Pedía Misty a medida que la nube desaparecía dejando ver a ambos pokémon flotando inconscientes sobre unas plataformas – ¡oh…! – Exclamo al ver a su pokémon – Bien Hecho, regresa – tomo una pokébola y lo regreso a ella.

-Tú también lo hiciste genial Samurott – regresándolo a la pokébola – mereces descansar. – Miró a la joven – Felicidades Misty – esta que miraba la pokébola de su pokémon lo miro – Hace tiempo que no teníamos una batalla tan emocionante como esta.

-Gracias – rio apenada – tuve la suerte de que solo quisieras usar pokémons acuáticos.

-Quise estar a nivel – sonrió ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja - Oye no te enojes estamos en público – publico que aun aplaudía de pie por tan espectacular batalla total.

-Lo sé… - esta miro a las gradas y dio dos reverencias, una a cada lado – Gracias por estar aquí y – miro hacia un costado había una mesa llena de obsequios – y gracias a todos por acordarse de mi cumpleaños

En ese momento las luces del estadio celeste se apagaron completamente generando un gran murmullo entre la gente. Entre toda esa oscuridad solo se empieza a notar lo que parecía ser velas de un pastel de cumpleaños. A los compas de una melodía de feliz cumpleaños, las voces de las hermanas mayores de Misty son acompañadas de las de todo los presentes…

-Pero… - exclama Misty sumamente confundida, según ellas sus hermanas no estarían en la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

-Ya deja de quejarte y pide tres deseos - le pide violeta y Lily quien cargaban en sus manos el pastel

-Ok – cerró sus ojos y pidió tres deseos – Listo – y luego de juntar aire en sus pulmones apago las veintiuna velitas del pastel

-No podíamos faltar a tu cumpleaños hermanita – afirma Daisy abrazando a su hermana – Feliz cumpleaños Misty…

-Gracias – las otras dos, luego de pasarle el pastel a Ash, también la abrazan generando mucha más euforia dentro del estadio.

-¡Bien! – Exclama Lily, prendiendo las luces – ¡Ahora acérquense que todos comeremos pastel!

-Misty – Ash la jalo para alejarla del lugar, esta lo miro confundida – Puedes arreglarte un poco, vamos a salir

-¿Salir a donde? – pregunto curiosa

-Pues no te puedo decir… solo te voy a decir que será genial…

-Entonces espérame, voy y vengo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ash y Misty se embarcaban a pueblo Paleta, en nada más y en nada menos que en helicóptero.

-¿De dónde conseguiste esto? – Ash solo sonrió

-Ser el campeón regional tiene sus beneficios…

Y así rápidamente, llegan a pueblo paleta donde esperaría a Misty más de una que otra sorpresa. Fueron dejados no muy lejos de la casa de Ash, aprovecharon a caminar como dos jóvenes enamorados por los caminos de Pueblo Paleta que llevan a su lugar de destino, Misty estaba ansiosa de saber que era lo que Ash le había preparado, si bien este no era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban como novios, era la primera vez que actuaba tan extraño, eso la intrigaba y la entusiasmaba.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa de Ash, este entro primero, y luego regreso por Misty, para que ella entrara. La casa lucia muy bonita, aunque algo vacía, pues los sillones, mesas y televisión que tiene habitualmente ya no estaban; en su lugar, había una bonita mesa, con un mantel blanco y sobre este otro color vino, dos puestos, y un par de velas era todo lo que iluminaba la sala donde comerían. Misty corrió una silla para sentarse, pero Ash la detuvo, algo nervioso corrió la otra silla y le pidió que se sentara en esa… Misty se sentó en la silla señalada algo confundida mientras tras ella, algo movió la cortina, aunque claro, ella no lo noto.

-Ya vengo…espérame… - le pidió mientras entraba a la cocina a ver cómo iba la cena. Y se encontró con una torre de ollas y sartenes, donde Brock y Cilan estaban peleando por quien cocinaba mejor. Como Cilan había ganado la primera ronda contra Brock, se encargo de servirle a ambos su plato de entrada. Llego a la mesa donde estaba Misty, y le pasa su plato, para luego colocar el de Ash

-Espero que sea de su agrado – ofreciéndole una reverencia

-Jajaja, Cilan… - Misty rio apenada – No tienes que ser tan cortes, si nos conocemos… - mira el plato con toda la intención de probar aquel platillo

-Es una crema de zanahorias – En ese momento, la cara de Ash y de Misty cambio torrencialmente, Ash abrió sus ojos enormes mirando la cara de terror de Misty – Con Pimientos de tres colores – un tic nervioso se manifestó en la ceja derecha del rostro de Misty - ¿pasa algo?

-Es que… - pero Ash la interrumpió y no dejo seguir a la muchacha

-Porque mejor no pasamos al plato principal… tengo mucha hambre y con una crema no me voy a llenar, lo sabes Cilan…

-Ya veo… ya veo… - tomo ambos platos – Esta bien… - rio algo apenado y se retiró, Ash salió tras él, dejando a Misty algo confundida.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Brock, al ver a Cilan con los platos llenos entrar a la cocina.

-¡Brock! – Regaña Ash a éste – ¡ ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Cilan que Misty odia las Zanahorias y los Pimientos? – Brock ríe apenado

-Se me olvidó – coloca su mano en la nuca – lo siento – Ash solo suspiró resignado mientras Cilan depositaba toda la crema en una olla donde había mas -

-Al menos las chicas si se la comerán tranquilamente – comento depresivamente al terminar de pasar la sopa a la olla

-Tranquilo, es que – Ash mira de reojo a Brock – Misty come de todo, menos las zanahorias y los pimientos, no fue tu culpa que justamente se te haya ocurrido hacer eso…

-No te preocupes Ash… - cerró sus ojos, y con la frente en alto – no te preocupes, tengo el postre perfecto para reivindicarme como el experto chef que soy ante Misty.

-¡Qué bueno! – se emociona, y mira a Brock – ¿Tienes listos los platos Brock?

-si... solo siéntate y verás - Ash se retira de la cocina, dejando a ambos cocineros para volver con una bastante confundida Misty

-¿Qué está pasando, Ash? – pregunta intrigada –

-Nada, nada… - ríe nervioso – Disculpa a Cilan, es que no sabía tus gustos… él y Brock se están encargando de la cena.

-Ah… ya veo – dijo rascando su sien con su dedo índice – Con razón…. – en ese instante, Brock aparece con dos platos, ambos con carne con algo que parecía puré.

-Bien, amigos – Brock coloco ambos platos – Espero que les sea de su agrado. – sonrió y se retiro. Misty lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina

-¿Sucede algo Misty? – pregunta Ash, sirviéndole un poco de bebida, está bajo su rostro y respondió

-Se supone que hoy es mi cumpleaños y Brock no me ha saludado por eso…

-ya veo… -comenta Ash con una sonrisa, pues frente al rostro de Misty apareció una rosa rosada, la observo sorprendida y busco al quien se la entregaba

-¡Brock! – respondió sorprendida al tomar la flor

-No me olvide, - sonríe – es que solo tengo dos manos, no tres – haciendo soltar una pequeña risa de labios de Misty – Feliz Cumpleaños Amiga

-Gracias Brock – se paro y abrazo a su amigo – gracias – Ash los miraba algo incomodo, por lo que tosió, haciendo que sus amigos se separaran

-Ay Ash… - se quejo Brock – tranquilo y come que se te va a enfriar – ayudo a Misty a sentarse y se retiro. Misty miro la rosa y la dejo a un costado de la mesa

-Comamos – pidió la pelirroja tomando los cubiertos para probar la carne que le habían servido. Ash solo la miraba, aprovecho cuando bajo la mirada para que sus amigas salieran de detrás de la cortina con dos pizarras. Estas le hacían gestos de que todo estaría bien en total silencio - ¿pasa algo Ash? – Pregunta – De pronto te noto raro…

-No – se rasco la cabeza – no pasa nada – corto un trozo de carne y se lo hecho a la boca – esto está muy delicioso ¿no?

-Eh….Si…. – responde extrañada – está muy delicioso…

-Aunque tú luces más deliciosa – Misty lo mira muy apenada y mira ruborizada hacia otro lado –

-¡Que cosas dices! – responde con sus manos en la cara

-Lo siento - mirando de forma fulminante a las chicas tras Misty

-¿Por qué escribiste eso? – regaña May por medio de los carteles, a Dawn que jugaba con sus dedos

-Lo siento… quería ver que si Ash va a decir todo lo que escribimos

-Mejor concéntrate – borró el último cartel y escribió

-¿Cómo la estas pasando Misty? – preguntó Ash a Misty para calmar un poco la situación

-Aunque todo es muy extraño… - limpio sus labios con la servilleta que tenía en su regazo – Todo está bien Ash… me gusta estar así contigo – tomo la mano del joven que estaba sobre la mesa – Me gusta que seas así…

-Gracias Misty – le sonrió – Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Luego de un par de risas provocadas por carteles mal escritos por May y Dawn, Ash y Misty estaban acabando de comer. Cilan había traído un soufflé de chocolate con helado de vainilla, lo que a Misty la había puesto muy contenta.

-¡Qué bueno que ahora si le acerté a tus gustos Misty! – exclama feliz, el muchacho.

-Gracias Cilan – probó un poco del postre – Mmm - cerro sus ojos, emocionada - ¡Que delicia!

-Qué bueno que te agrade Misty – comentó Ash, levantándose de su asiento – Ahora vengo… tengo que ver una cosa con Cilan en la cocina – Misty afirmó con su cara y Ash se retiró

-¡Voy a comerme tu postre! – Exclamó golosa, al tomar el postre de Ash de su lugar – ¡Qué rico! – de pronto escucho toser tras las cortinas y entrecerró sus ojos, se levantó y tras un movimiento seco, dejó al descubierto a May y a Dawn, tras ella.

-Ho… hola Misty – saludan nerviosas ambas muchachas

-Sabía que algo olía raro en este lugar… - mirándolas seriamente

Mientras en la cocina, Ash hablaba con Brock y Cilan sobre la última sorpresa que le daría a Misty esa noche. Iris ya había regresado, y andaba tentada a comer toda la comida que había sobrado.

-Yo ya cumplí mi parte – se quejó – deberían dejarme comer, me encargué de que todo luzca bien, de lo de afuera – se cruzó de brazos y le hecho la miradita a unos muffins que había sobre la mesa.

-¡Bien! – Exclama Ash - ¿Dónde dejaron los Muffins que hice? ¿Colocaron lo que les pedí?

-Si Ash – Brock señalo la bandeja de Muffins que estaban sobre la mesa

-¿Y en cuál está el anillo? – preguntó de nuevo al no verlo

-A este… - Cilan le muestra… pero justamente faltaba ese… - Pero… ¿Si había cinco?

-¿Dónde está el anillo? – Exclama exasperado, cuando bajo la mesa se escuchó un atragantamiento, los tres miraron al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con una Iris con toda la cara embarrada en Muffins – ¡IRIS! – Esta sale de debajo de la mesa, toda asustada

-Solo fue un muffin… - responde con pena cubriéndose con sus puños

-No es el hecho del muffin… ¡Te tragaste el anillo que iba a darle a Misty!

-Ah no… eso lo tengo aquí – mostrando su mano

-Ah…. – suspira aliviado y le extiende la mano para que se lo de – Dámelo

-Ok – trata de sacárselo pero no puede – ups….

Mientras en la sala, Misty le había dado el postre de Ash a May y a Dawn, para que coman…

-Este Ash – rio Misty con la mirada al piso – No sabía que era capaz de esto para que todo saliera bien… - se sonríe

-¿Es tierno, verdad? – exclama con un suspiro Dawn

-Si… - le responde May… - Pero debemos irnos, nos ve aquí y nos matará el tierno… - Misty rió y las dejó volver a esconderse tras las cortinas, al escuchar que Ash volvía…

-Misty… - Ash le tomo de las manos – Ven… quiero mostrarte un obsequio que tengo aquí afuera…

-Está un poco fresco… - se quejo la pelirroja - ¿Puedo pasar a buscar algo para abrigarme?

-Ya Misty – exclamó como sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado – Ve tranquila… sabes dónde está el cuarto… - le sonrió

-Si Ash… permiso – y subió las escaleras camino a la habitación de Ash, en ese momento las chicas salieron con dirección a la cocina, tras el pedido de Ash

-¿Qué pasa? – se preguntaron, al encontrar a Brock y a Cilan atormentar a Iris con lo que se les ocurría.

-¿Pudieron sacarle el anillo? – pregunto al ver a su morena amiga sufrir

-Ya probamos con todo – respondió resignado Brock

-¡Lo siento – se disculpo sacudiendo sus manos como loca – no quise echar a perder todo lo que planeamos para Misty! – fue tan fuerte el movimiento que eso hizo que el anillo saliera disparado con dirección a la sala.

Pero, cuando todos salían de la cocina a la sala se encontraron con una Misty que los observaba muy confundida. Todos quedaron pálidos, pues por un reflejo de la luz de las velas, el anillo estaba a muy pocos pasos de Misty

-¡Oigan! – Exclamó molesta - ¿Por qué me ven como si hubieran visto un fantasma? Yo debería estar así, porque están todos ustedes escondidos en la cita que tengo con Ash… - Ash mira a todos sus amigos y luego a ella – En vez de estar pasándola bien, me siento mal – giró sobre sus pies y salió de la casa, pateando sin querer el anillo.

-¡Misty! – Ash salió tras ella, dejando atrás a todos sus amigos que se veían muy afligidos por la situación. Todos se miraron, y decidieron buscar el anillo por la sala. Ash encontró a Misty sentada en las escaleras de la entrada a la casa. – Oye…

-Bonito cumpleaños… - susurro la pelirroja algo apenada.

-Lo siento Misty – se sentó al lado de ella – No quise que esto fuera así…

-Está bien Ash… - suspiró y cerró sus ojos, para luego levantar su mirada al cielo estrellado – Yo tampoco debí tratar a los chicos así… si hacían su mejor esfuerzo porque esto saliera todo bien…

-Tranquila… - se levantó y tomó las manos de su novia – Ven tengo algo que mostrarte… - dieron unos pasos fuera de la casa, y Ash le señaló el cielo – Este es uno de mis regalos – En ese momento una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales iluminaron la oscura noche

-Ash… ¡qué lindo! – veía todo muy emocionada, cuando Iris se acercó a Ash lentamente para pasarle el anillo al fin encontrado.

-Misty… - Ash tomo la mano de Misty entre las de él… - Te quiero… y quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás junto a mi…

-Por supuesto Ash – le sonríe, se sentía tan feliz, que se perdía en la mirada de su joven amor, siendo iluminada por los diversos colores de los fuegos artificiales – Yo también te quiero… - Ash tomó la mano de Misty y la dejó con la palma hacia arriba - ¿uh?

-Entonces acepta eso… como prueba de esta promesa que acabamos de hacer – dejando sobre ella un pequeño anillo, y luego le cerró la mano. – Por favor

-Ash… - esta lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y saltó a abrazarlo de la emoción – Gracias…

Desde la puerta de la casa, el grupo miraba felices a sus amigos…

-Bueno – Brock aplaude para llamar la atención de todos – Ya cumplimos… retirémonos…

-Este es el inicio – exclama May toda emocionada

-De algo muy lindo – concluye Dawn mirando a la feliz pareja…

-¡Bien! – exclama Iris regresando a la casa – Llevémonos toda la comida que sobro…. – Todos ríen y la siguen…

**Esta Historia continuará…**


	4. Capitulo IV

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO IV**

"**Una relación de verdadero amor"**

La maravillosa noche que había pasado la pareja, permanecía ahora en sus memorias como un lindo recuerdo. El día ya había comenzado y estaban los dos sentados en la cocina de la casa. Apenados miraban el piso, mientras a la cabecera de la mesa, estaba sentada Delia, tomando del mismo té, que le había servido a los muchachos.

-No entiendo por qué tanta pena – comento entre risas – No es la primera vez que los sorprendo durmiendo juntos. – Ash la miro con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-No es eso lo que pasa… - volvió a bajar la mirada y tomo la mano de la pelirroja – Mira – enseñándole la mano de su, ahora, prometida

-¡Ash! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¡Qué bueno! – Dejó la taza para abrazar a su hijo - ¡Qué emoción!

-Ayer le pedí a Misty si quería compartir lo que nos quede de vida juntos…

-Hablando de ayer – Delia se alejó de su hijo, para levantarse del asiento y tomar una cajita que tenía sobre la mesada. – Éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños Misty – le sonrió al entregarle el paquete – atrasado pero, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Gracias – tomó la caja y la abrió emocionada – dentro de ella, encontró dos bonitos pendientes - ¡Delia, qué bonitos!... Gracias – cerró sus ojos de la emoción

-A decir verdad… eran del juego de tu anillo… - Misty miró un poco confundida a Ash

-Ese anillo Misty, era de mi mamá – los ojos de la chica se sobresaltaron ante tal confesión

-Tranquila pequeña – Delia se acercó a Misty y se sentó a su lado – Ese anillo – le tomó las manos – me lo regaló el papá de Ash hace veintitrés años… cuando nos comprometimos en matrimonio. Dos años antes de que Ash naciera, y un año antes que... – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no pudo continuar, bajó su mirada encogiendo sus hombros

-Mamá… - Ash se levantó de su asiento tan rápido, que la silla cayó, se paró tras ella y la abrazó – tranquila mamá… no llores… - Misty miraba todo en absoluto silencio… sabía que el asunto del papá de Ash era algo que a la familia le resultaba complicado de afrontar.

-¡Estoy bien! –Dejando salir un sollozo, – ¡estoy bien, no se preocupen! – Se compuso sobre su silla – Hablando de tu papá Ash… - lo miró – Creo que es hora de que toquemos un tema muy importante… - le señaló la silla – por favor… siéntate hijo. – Misty puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-Creo que querrán hablar en privado…

-No… - le negó la mujer, – Tú ahora eres parte de esta familia…. Así que tú también vas a oír lo que tengo que decir – Misty tomó asiento de nuevo. Delia apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa – verán… esto pasó hace ya algún tiempo atrás… yo estaba trabajando en el laboratorio del profesor Oak….

Flash-back mode

-¡Come tranquilo Rapidash! – Exclamó una jovencita de unos quince años, de largo cabello castaño atado con dos trenzas – La comida no se va a ir a ningún lado – colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura – ¡Ojalá no seas así porque tu entrenador sea un glotón! – regañó al pokémon, pasándole la mano por la espalda del caballo.

-Temo informarle señorita… - esas palabras paralizaron a la muchacha – que si lo soy – ella buscó la voz de quien le hablaba, era un joven de su misma edad, moreno, de cabello oscuro alborotado y de unos preciosos ojos azules. – Mis disculpas si la asusté – rió apenado con su mano derecha en la nuca – no fue mi intención.

-No… no se preocupe – respondió, saliendo del establo a paso apresurado

-¡Oiga! – Salió tras ella – cálmate – se paró delante – No voy a hacerte daño – y le extendió su mano – Me llamo Ashton Ketchum, soy entrenador pokémon. ¿Tú eres? - la castaña lo miraba de reojo, miró la mano extendida, volvió a mirarlo, y con pena, extendió su mano también.

-Me llamo Delia… - respondió precisa.

-¿Trabajas aquí? – Ésta asentó con su cabeza – Ya veo… - sonrió – Yo soy entrenador Pokémon, empecé hace cinco años mi viaje aquí. Soy el primer entrenador iniciado por el profesor Oak.

-¿Tú eres ese… del que todo mundo habla? – preguntó.

-Tal vez… no sé lo que la gente habla de mí –respuesta que no convenció mucho a Delia.

Fin del Flash-back

-¡Alto, alto! – pedía Ash, para que su mamá detuviera su narración. - ¿Mi padre tenía mi mismo nombre?

-Así es – le respondió Delia con una gran sonrisa – déjame contarte porque llevas su nombre… - tomó aire y continuó – Luego de ese día, ambos nos comenzamos a caer bien…

Flash-back mode

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con la mezcla de alimentos para los pokémons – gruñó la muchacha, llevaba un pañuelo cubriendo sus cabellos y un delantal rosado – ¡Todos los pokémon tienen gustos distintos!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No me pegues! – se quejaba el joven moreno, que también traía un delantal, pero verde. – Es mi primera vez preparando comida pokémon

-Si lo sé… pero es como la décima quinta vez que te explico cómo hacer la mezcla para un Venusaur…

-"Sí, lo sé" – repite imitándola - pero cada vez que me lo dices, haces unas muecas raras que me dan mucha risa – Delia lo miró y luego posó su vista sobre el bol donde tenía la mezcla pokémon y se la botó en la cabeza - ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para reírme de tu cara yo también….

-¡Me la vas a pagar! – amenazó el muchacho, mientras Delia salía corriendo en dirección a una puerta – ¡Ya no se vale! – protestó. La puerta, era la entrada trasera del restaurante de comida de los padres de Delia…

-¡Papá! – Se esconde la muchacha tras un hombre alto de cabello gris, – ¡Ashtonto me quiere pegar!

-¿Cómo es eso? – exclamó el señor al ver a Ashton.

-Eso no es verdad, Señor Gregorio, Delia me botó toda la mezcla para la comida pokémon que hacíamos sobre mi cabeza

-Hija – voltea a ver a su hija - ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hay que jugar con la comida pokémon?

-Lo siento papá… - bajó su mirada con pena – No lo volveré a hacer…

-Ya… ya… - le señaló la puerta – Ve a llevar al muchacho para que se limpie eso por favor… No quiero tener problemas.

-Ya… - protestó y pasó a chocar con el hombro al entrenador – Sígueme riquillo.

Fin del Flash-back

-¡Ashtonto! – Misty reía sin parar, ante la mirada fulminante de su pareja - ¡Que ingeniosa!

-Si tenía todos mis encantos – respondió también entre risas, Delia.

-¿Por qué le dijiste Riquillo? – preguntó Ash, quien parecía estar muy atento a cada palabra de la historia.

-Pues… porque lo era…

Flash-back mode

-¡wow! – Exclamó la muchacha de cabello castaño, el cual iba recogido, llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco - ¿ésta es tu casa? – decía girando sobre sus pies, mientras recorría lo que parecía ser la sala.

-¡Je, Je! – Respondió el otro rascando con su mano derecha su cabello – sí… mis padres tenían un profundo amor por lo tradicional, así que por eso tiene este aspecto antiguo… Que, será legalmente mío cuando me casé.

-¡wow! – seguía mirando todo con suma curiosidad – Pero… - cayó en cuenta… así que lo miro – ¿Y vas a querer que nos casemos nosotros? – entre risas.

-¿Por qué no? – le sugirió de manera sutil, apenando a la chica.

-Aún estamos muy jóvenes… recién nos estamos conociendo.

-Sí… tienes razón – afirmó, luego de voltear sus ojos. –

Fin del Flash-back

-Luego de ese día, no sé si fue que no le gusto lo que le dije, pero… dejé de verlo… prácticamente por un año… - bajó la mirada – Volvió un día de lluvia… cuando más me sentía sola…

Flash-back mode

-¡Ya va! – Repetía la joven mujer de cabello castaño, mientras se limpiaba las manos en un paño, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, abriendo un paraguas – Bienvenido al Restaurante "Petite fleur" – solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia caer con fuerza, la voz de Delia se esfumó al ver al joven moreno parado frente a ella, empapado de pies a cabeza, solo podía distinguir sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas invisibles ante la lluvia. Delia luchó pero también comenzó a llorar – ¿Por qué? – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y con sus puños lo golpeaba - ¿Por qué? – no aguanto más y se dejó vencer por las lágrimas

-Perdóname Delia… - la abrazó – perdóname… por favor… No pude con esto que siento… - la tomó por los brazos - No quiero tenerte a mi lado solo como amiga… - Delia puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Ashton - ¿eh?

-Shh… no digas nada… - y lo besó.

Dentro de la casa, Delia le pasó unas toallas para que se secara, y también algo de ropa. Y ella ingresó a su cuarto para cambiarse también. Dentro de su habitación estaba bastante insegura de qué hacer. Lo pensó mientras se cambiaba, y salió de ahí con una respuesta armada.

-¿Y Don Gregorio? – Preguntó Ashton, al ver la casa tan vacía, Delia bajó la mirada y sus hombros comenzaron a encogerse - ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a la joven y con la punta de sus dedos, le levantó el rostro, dejando ver, sus ojos café acuosos - ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el chico y Delia se dejo caer en el sillón que había tras ella.

-Hace unos días, estaba en el laboratorio con el Profesor, arreglando unas cosas porque iba a salir y debía encargarme de que todo funcionara bien en su ausencia. Cuando volví en la noche, mi papá nunca había llegado de comprar los materiales para la cocina… - su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más – Salí a buscarlo… y en la ruta 1… estaba su camioneta dada vuelta…

-Oh… cielos – se sentó al lado y la abrazó – Delia…

-Y no pude hacer nada por él… - ocultó su cabeza entre los brazos de su amigo y con sus manos apretó fuerte la ropa de Ashton. – Llegue muy tarde… me siento muy sola…

-Lo siento Delia… lo siento mucho…

-Solo prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado – lo miró, con los ojos rojos – Solo así te voy a perdonar…

-Te lo prometo Delia… te lo prometo…

Fin del Flash-back

-Vaya… - susurró Misty con el pecho tomado, sentía una gran opresión en la boca del estómago. Ash por el contrario estaba serio, casi sin pestañear veía a su mamá, que guardó tantas cosas, por tantos años…

-Desde ese día, nunca más nos separamos, ambos nos hicimos cargo del restaurante, y nos fue muy bien, hasta que decidimos casarnos… Eso fue otro problema…

Flash-back mode

-¿Por qué ahora no quieres que nos casemos? – preguntó Delia que tenia puesto su vestido de novia, estaban a pasos del enlace.

-Por esto – Ashton vestido de smoking, le entrego un sobre, ésta lo abrió y leyó lo que tenia escrito.

-No puede ser… - cubrió su boca con ambas manos dejando caer el papel y negaba con la cabeza – Tú no…

-Lo siento Delia… no voy a poder cumplir nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntos – se dejó caer

-¡No! – se paró firme y con el revés de su mano, seco su rostro – Voy a hacer que lo que quede de vida, sean los años mas lindos de tu vida…

-Delia… - susurró…

-No sabemos si vamos a vivir juntos días, horas o años… pero si sé lo que vamos a hacer – le sonrió – Muy Felices…

-Delia… te amo – se paró y la besó – Gracias…

Fin del Flash-back

-El tiempo que pasamos juntos lo pasamos tan bien, salíamos, recorrimos muchas regiones… fuimos inmensamente felices… hasta que… el nacimiento de Ash… - miró a su hijo – llegó…

Flash-back mode

-Respira, respira, respira – iba repitiendo nerviosamente Ashton, Delia iba tranquila sobre la camilla que la iba a trasportar hasta la sala de partos

-¡Si estoy bien! – exclamaba ante los nervios de su marido, para perderse tras la puerta de urgencias…

-Si estoy nervioso – suspiró, y pasó el brazo derecho por su frente – Me siento mal… - comenzó a marearse, hasta que cae al piso inconsciente.

Dentro de la sala de parto, el pequeño niño lloraba sin parar, producto de su cambio de ambiente tan brusco. Su mamá lo veía emocionada, su hijo era muy parecido a su marido, y pronto serían pasados a un cuarto donde podrían estar juntos los tres.

-¿Señora Ketchum? – preguntó una enfermera, que traía una silla de ruedas. Delia la miró sonriente, pensó que se trataba de que la fueran a pasar al cuarto… pero no…

-¿Sí?

-Necesito que me acompañes – dos enfermeros la pasaron a la silla de ruedas, el pequeño ya se había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nerviosa

-El Señor Ketchum… - esas solas palabras fueron suficiente para quitar todo los rasgos de felicidad de la cara de la joven.

-¿Qué le paso a mi esposo?

Fue conducida hasta la UCI del hospital, donde Ashton estaba conectado a un respirador artificial, aunque seguía consciente.

-Querido… - susurró Delia, al ver a su amado tendido en la cama, éste con mucha dificultad movió la mano hacia la de ella. – Tranquilo… quédate quieto… todo va a estar bien…

-Acércame a mi hijo – le pidió con mucha dificultad… - Delia acomodó al pequeño en sus brazos para que pudiera verlo – Es… precioso – con su mano izquierda se quito la mascarilla para besarle la frente a su pequeño – llámalo como yo… por favor… - y volvió a colocarse la mascarilla…

-Claro… - susurró – Se llamará Ash, como su papá…

-Gracias… - respondió cerrando sus ojos.

-Por favor no te vayas… por favor quédate con nosotros por favor – pedía sin consuelo, la enfermera que la acompañaba tomo al bebé, mientras Delia le suplicaba a su amor que no la dejara sola…

-No… estas sola… - sonrió – te dejo en la mejor compañía…. – su cabeza cayó hacia un costado a medida que las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo comenzaron a emitir un extraño ruido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Exclama nerviosa Delia sin entender nada - ¿Qué pasa? – muchos médicos entraron a la habitación y a ella la llevaron a Su cuarto, donde le administraron un sedante…

Fin del Flash-back

-Esa fue la primera y la última vez que estuvimos juntos los tres – culminó la narración Delia, Misty estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, tenía sus brazos sobre la mesa, y su cabeza oculta entre ellos. Ash por su parte, se levantó y abrazó a su mamá con mucha pena – Perdón por no contarte antes todo esto hijo… pero creo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad…

-Según lo que me has dicho… entonces… ¿tenemos mucho dinero? – Delia asentó con la cabeza - Entonces… ¿Por qué vivimos así?

-Porque decidí hace tiempo, educarte para que supieras apreciar cada cosa que tenias en tu vida. – abraza a su hijo – Y sé que no me equivoque…

-Mamá… - susurro Ash abrazándola más fuerte – Gracias por quererme tanto

-De nada mi amor… - sonrió – después de todo eres lo más importante en mi vida… - tomó la mano de Misty y ésta la miró – Son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, ustedes dos.

-Gracias Delia – Misty secó su rostro – Usted también es para mí, como la mamá que no tuve.

-¡Bueno ya! –Exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie – No es tiempo de ponernos tristes – también secó su rostro – ¡Es hora de planear una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, y una grandiosa boda! –

En la región Unova, mientras tanto, Una mujer de cabello azul oscuro enroscado se acerca a toda prisa a un cuarto.

-Mariel… hija… - pronuncia golpeando la puerta de su recamara

-¿Qué pasa mamá? – le abre la puerta no con muchas ganas

-Toma – le entrega un pasaje

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunta al recibirlo

-Tu pasaje a Kanto, fecha de regreso, cumpleaños número 21 de nuestro querido Ash Ketchum… - Mariel se emociona

-¿De verdad? – Exclama girando de alegría – ¿De verdad voy a ir a Kanto, mamá?

-Así es hija… vas a recuperar el puesto de "Prometida del Actual Campeón Regional…" - miraba a su hija que abrazada al pasaje giraba sobre sus pies y para ella comenta – Al fin vamos a poder meter mano en la gran fortuna Ketchum…


	5. Capitulo V

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO V**

**"La Gran Celebración"**

Todo estaba listo, poco a poco, lo que sería la gran celebración del año, tomaría portada a nivel mundial. El campeón de la región Kanto, pronto cumpliría sus veintiún años de edad, y con ello, tomaría posición de lo heredado por su padre.

Ash estaba tan emocionado, no por la herencia, si no que esa noche, daría a conocer oficialmente a su prometida, al amor de su vida. La cual había estado escurridísima los últimos días…

-Pero… ¿vas a venir, verdad? – pregunta Ash por el teléfono a una Misty que lucía pálida –

-Eso espero Ash… - pasando su mano derecha por su rostro – ¡No me he sentido bien, pero estoy segura que con un buen descanso – sonrió – voy a estar bien!

-¡Ok! – La mira un poco desconfiado - ¿Fuiste al médico? - Misty negó con su cabeza - ¿Por qué no?

-Voy a ir luego de la fiesta, ¿Te parece? – Ash lo dudo, pero luego accedió –

-Está bien… pero lo haces – la joven respondió colocándose la mano en su frente como señal de entendido – Misty...

-Ya Ash… - se quejó – Estoy bien, estoy bien… no te preocupes… no te preocupes…

-Pero si me preocupo… - suspiró – ya… te dejó descansar… Recuerda que es nuestra fiesta, porque no solo cumplo veintiún años, si no también que daré a conocer nuestro compromiso – Misty lo miró emocionada - Hasta la fiesta

-Hasta la fiesta, amor – y cortó la comunicación.

Realmente, la pelirroja no se sentía nada bien. Últimamente, eran mareos, tras mareos, algo no andaba bien en ella y temía que fuera la llegada de un nuevo ser… Pero su doctor llegaba dentro de una semana, así que debía aguantarse nomás.

Misty se recostó sobre su cama, se sentía cansada sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, cuando su hermana golpeó la puerta de la habitación

-Misty… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa Daisy… - La joven rubia, entro a la habitación, viendo a su hermana no muy feliz

-¿Qué paso ahora? – Pregunto medio cohibida, ante la mirada de su hermana de pie a cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

-Toma – le extendió una caja rosada alargada

-¿Y eso qué es? – pregunto la pelirroja, sentándose en su cama, para tomar lo que su hermana le paso

-Es una prueba casera de embarazo – Vio a Misty ponerse de todos colores – El Dr. Smith no llega hasta dentro de una semana, no podemos esperar a saberlo.

-Pero… - bajó su mirada, dejando cubrir sus ojos por su flequillo

-Misty, eres adulta, estas comprometida, no voy a decirte nada, ni regañarte. – Se agachó frente a su hermana menor, y le levantó la mirada, colocando su mano en el mentón de la muchacha – Si lo estas, sabrás que siempre será bienvenido en nuestra familia – Y la abrazó.

Misty no sabía cómo reaccionar, esperaba cualquier reacción, menos una tan comprensible de parte de sus hermanas. Pero en ese momento, solo quería sentirse protegida, así que recibió feliz, aquel abrazo de su hermana mayor.

Mientras en pueblo Paleta, el lugar de la gran celebración iba tomando forma, si bien faltaba un día aun, Delia tenía todo tan bien planificado, según ella desde hace años, que no podía aguantar la emoción tan grande que sentía. Por su parte, Ash, estaba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama, con los brazos bajo la nuca, estaba preocupado por Misty, nunca la había visto enferma, en lo que llevaban de amistad. Era muy raro en ella.

-¡Ya lo decidí! – Exclamó el moreno al sentarse sobre su cama – Terminado la fiesta, voy a llevar yo mismo a Misty a un médico, después de todo, deben ser lo mismo. No porque no la vea su médico de cabecera, vaya a encontrarle algo que él otro no. – Puso su puño cerrado frente a él. – Después de todo, a partir de mañana, ella será mi responsabilidad… - sonrió para sí mismo – Mañana vamos a hacer público nuestro compromiso… - se dejó caer hacia atrás… - quién lo creería…

El día esperado, al fin había llegado…

En el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, estaban las cuatro hermanas hiperactivas, sin saber cómo combinar ropa, accesorios, peinado. Todo era un alboroto. Misty estaba en su habitación, abrazada a sus piernas, mirando el vestido que iba a ponerse esa noche. Era un azul marino brilloso largo, lo miraba con mucha pena.

-¿Qué me voy a poner esta noche?- se quejaba meciéndose en su cama. De golpe, Lily entra a su habitación – ¡Ay desgraciada, no me asustes así! - -gritó la pelirroja al tirarle a su hermana el primer almohadón que encontró.

-Calma mujer estresada – le respondió muerta de la risa. Tomo una gran caja que había dejado en el piso, y se la pasó – Toma, de nosotras para ti. – Misty se paró y se acercó a la caja – Ábrelo

-A ver… - abrió la caja y se encontró ahí un vestido de capas de distintos morados, muy bonito

-¿Y esto? – preguntó

-Imaginamos que el vestido que mandaste a hacer hace un mes no te iba a quedar así que te mandamos a hacer uno más suelto.

-Pero si no estoy embarazada… - Lily giró sus ojos, con ironía.

-Si Misty… tú sabes más… comiste de más y te hinchaste por eso no te queda el vestido ¿verdad? – Misty afirmó con su cabeza – Ya… mejor voy a terminar de vestirme… - y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

- Es – lo tomó entre sus manos – muy bonito…

En pueblo Paleta, todo ya estaba listo, Delia tenía toda la casa llena de bocadillos, para la recepción. Entre Cilan, Brock y ella hicieron un buen trío culinario. Iris, Dawn y May estaban terminando de decorar las mesas del lugar. Y Ash, estaba parado en la colina del pueblo, viendo a la distancia como su fiesta iba tomando forma…

-Bueno… voy a leer esto… - Ash tenía en sus manos una carta, que su mamá le había pasado.

"_Mi pequeño hijo:_

_ Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que ya cumpliste tus veintiún años de edad, mis felicitaciones hijo. Espero que estés cuidando a tu mamá como una reina, pues se lo merece… El motivo de mi carta, es dejarte a cargo de todo lo que mis padres me dieron, y que nunca voy a poder disfrutar. Las llaves que hay en este sobre son de la caja fuerte del banco de ciudad Verde, ahí está mi regalo, guardado por todos estos años. Espero que te guste. Recuerda que a partir de mañana, tú y tu mamá tienen que hacer lectura del testamento que les deje. Sé un buen hijo, un buen hombre. Te quiero Hijo. Ashton Ketchum"_

-Wow… - sacó del sobre las llaves -¿Qué habrá ahí dentro? – se dejo caer, para ser sostenido por un árbol y suspiró

-¡Así que aquí estabas! – exclama Gary y Tracey a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al mirarlos, ambos ya estaban vestidos de gala, para la fiesta.

-Vamos a ir a buscar a las chicas a ciudad Celeste – respondió Gary, acomodándose la corbata

-Daisy me pidió si podíamos ir a buscarlas, como Misty anda media enferma… – continuó Tracey mirándolo. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si… - miro la carta y las llaves que tenia guardada en su puño derecho - ¿Me pueden dejar en ciudad Verde?

-Claro… - Afirmo Gary - Vamos…

Dejan a Ash en la ciudad, y ellos siguen camino a Ciudad Celeste. Algo inseguro se dirige al banco y pide abrir la caja fuerte. Luego de entregar su identificación, entra a un cuarto donde había muchas cajas.

-La caja número 12, 13 y 14 son las que el señor Ketchum dejó. – Le respondió una joven funcionaria del banco – Lo dejó para que las revise, si necesita algo, solo llámeme… - y se retiró dejando a Ash solo.

Ash tomó las tres cajas, las colocó sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente, y abrió candado por candado primero. Abrió las cajas y se encontró en cada una, un papel.

-¿Un papel? – Tomó el primer papel y decía _"Piensa en ella" _- ¿Piensa en ella? – Abrió el papel, y adentro encontró un texto – _"Delia seguramente, cerró su restaurante por ti… antes de que tu formes tu familia, dale esta sorpresa… regrésale la vida al "Petit Fleur" por favor"._ – Mi papá quiere que le regrese la vida al Petit Fleur… - se pregunto extrañado, para luego recordar que así se llamaba aquel restaurant de su abuelo. – A ver en la segunda… - dejo ésta en la caja 12, y tomó el papel de la caja 13. Debajo del papel había una pequeña caja – _"Espero que tenga nuera"_ – el título de ese papel hizo soltar una pequeña risa en Ash, abrió el estuche y ahí había un dije. – _"Si tu madre te da su anillo y los pendientes para tu futura esposa, deberás entregarle a ella también este dije, de mi para ella. Mi idea era dárselo a tu mamá cuando cumpliéramos cinco años de casados… pero sé que nunca iba a llegar a eso. Así que pensé que sería un buen regalo para mi nuera. Espero que sea la mejor…"-_ Vaya… veamos la última… - _"Para mi hijo" "En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, quedaron todos mis pokémon… no sé si le has pedido alguna vez al Profesor, que te los enseñe, pero si no lo has hecho… hazlo por favor… quiero que te encargues de cada uno de mis pokémon... que les des el cariño que yo no puedo darle, y seguro extrañan mucho que los visite. Hazlo hijo, además se bien que estarás feliz de ver todos esos pokémon que tengo. Cuídate hijo… espero contar contigo. Pd: La llave cuatro del llavero, es la que encierra todas mis pokébolas en el laboratorio Oak. Con ellas sabrás que pokémon es mío o no. Te quiero hijo"_.

Ash miró todo sin poder creer cada una de las palabras que había leído, pero así era, a la distancia había tenido una especie de conexión con su padre, que nunca antes había vivido. Y se sentía muy feliz…

El sol sobre pueblo Paleta, estaba perdiéndose lentamente tras las colinas, el clima se sentía festivo, la música envolvía el entorno haciéndolo muy armonioso. La gente iba llegando lentamente al evento. Cada vestido femenino, era más bello que el anterior. El lugar estaba cerrado por unas cortinas blancas, lo suficientemente altas, para que nada se filtrara hacia afuera. En la entrada, se encontraba un joven de smoking con una carpeta, revisando cada invitación a la celebración, Delia se había puesto bien estricta con el asunto de la prensa.

May, Dawn e Iris, entraron juntas a la fiesta, la castaña vestía un vestido bastante ajustado largo color rojo, la joven de Sinnoh vestía un vestido fucsia brilloso acampanado, parecía más vestido de quince años que de una gala; por último, la morena del valle de los Dragones, vestía un vestido dorado por debajo de las rodillas. Las tres estaban ansiosas esperando que llegue Misty para ver que tenía planeado Ash. Tras ellas tres, llegaron los muchachos Cilan, Brock y Max vestidos también, de elegante smoking. Solo faltaban Tracey y Gary, que habían ido por las chicas de Ciudad Celeste.

-Necesito un favor – le pide Ash al encargado de la recepción

-Dígame…

-Necesito que me avise cuando llegue mi prometida, y que la detenga aquí un momento.

-¿Cómo sabré quien es la mujer? – pregunta algo confundido

-Ella te va a decir que lo es, seguramente viene vestida de color azul marino.

-Está bien señor, yo le digo que espere aquí, y le voy a ir a avisar.

-Genial…

La gente seguía llegando, Ash saludaba a uno por uno a cada invitado, aguardando por su amor, le había preparado una bienvenida tan bonita, la había planificado tanto, que nada debería salir mal.

-Su Invitación por favor – pidió el recepcionista a la joven que acababa de llegar vistiendo un hermoso traje azul marino largo.

-¿Invitación? – Preguntó con ironía – Yo no necesito invitación, soy la prometida del festejado.

-Aguárdame un momento por favor… - el recepcionista se puso a la vista de Ash, para que viera su gesto de que había llegado por quien esperaba. Ash emocionado, pidió que bajaran la música y que todos les prestaran atención.

-Amigos, conocidos, mamá – Ash sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la entrada – Me acaban de informar que llego el ser más maravilloso que hay sobre esta tierra, y que pronto será mi esposa… - cerró sus ojos – Quiero presentarles a mi prometida… - todos quedaron en silencio al ver a la joven que entró por esa cortina, le resulto extraño, así que miró y se encontró con otra persona - ¿Mariel? – preguntó al ver a la joven de cabello verde, acercársele corriendo

-¡Qué lindo! Me recuerdas… - saltó a colgarse del cuello de Ash – Yo nunca te olvide – y ahí mismo frente a todos, lo besó. Con tanta mala suerte, que justamente en ese momento… Misty y los demás entraron al lugar.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó la pelirroja al ver tal escena, Ash al escuchar la voz de Misty, empujó hacia adelante a Mariel para alejarla de él. - ¿Qué significa esto Ash Ketchum?


	6. Capitulo VI

_Ash emocionado, pidió que bajaran la música y que todos les prestaran atención._

_-Amigos, conocidos, mamá – Ash sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la entrada – Me acaban de informar que llego el ser más maravilloso que hay sobre esta tierra, y que pronto será mi esposa… - cerró sus ojos – Quiero presentarles a mi prometida… - todos quedaron en silencio al ver a la joven que entró por esa cortina, le resulto extraño, así que miró y se encontró con otra persona - ¿Mariel? – preguntó al ver a la joven de cabello verde, acercársele corriendo_

_-¡Qué lindo! Me recuerdas… - saltó a colgarse del cuello de Ash – Yo nunca te olvide – y ahí mismo frente a todos, lo besó. Con tanta mala suerte, que justamente en ese momento… Misty y los demás entraron al lugar._

_-Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó la pelirroja al ver tal escena, Ash al escuchar la voz de Misty, empujó hacia adelante a Mariel para alejarla de él. - ¿Qué significa esto Ash Ketchum?_

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO VI**

**"La cruel realidad de Ash y Misty"**

-Misty… yo – trata de explicarse con sus manos frente a él – Cálmate…

-Como me pides eso, si estas presentando a esta tipa como tu prometida

-Es que eso soy – responde Mariel sonriente abrazándose de Ash – Lo soy desde que éramos pequeñitos… - le da un beso en la mejilla – A ti solo te uso de entretención hasta que pudiéramos reunirnos.

-Argh…. – gruño Misty ante la mujer – No puedo creerlo Ash… claro – cayó en cuenta, junto sus dedos en su frente y luego abrió su mano - yo sabía desde un principio que era raro tu cambio…. –cierra con rabia sus ojos y aprieta sus puños – Yo lo sabia… tu solo querías entretenerte un rato conmigo…

-Pero Misty eso no es… - pero Misty lo interrumpió

-Calla… no digas nada… - retrocedió unos pasos – Ahora me queda todo claro… soy una tonta… - Todos los chicos se acercaron a contener a Misty… - tranquilos… estoy bien… no me voy a dejar avasallar por un tipo que no lo vale… - se quitó el anillo del dedo y se lo pasó a Mariel – Toma… esto es tuyo – y lo lanzó al suelo. Mariel lo recogió

-Gracias – le sonrió – Es muy lindo.

Misty se alejó hacia unas sillas, realmente sentía que le faltaba mucho el aire.

-Toma – le pasa May un vaso con agua – bébelo.

-Gracias – toma el vaso y bebe de él. – No puedo creerlo… - levantó su mirada hacia Ash – como jugó así conmigo… - todos la imitaron y miraron hacia donde estaba Ash discutiendo con Mariel

-¡Pero Ash! – Exclama Mariel apoyando con rabia su pie derecho en el piso – Tú y yo estábamos comprometidos a matrimonio desde hace muchos años.

-Pero si apenas me acuerdo de ti, además yo no te amo… - le tomó la mano y le quitó el anillo – Esto nunca será tuyo, es solo para una mujer… que obviamente no eres tú. – Mariel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-Realmente no quieres verme enojada Ash… - Ash miró a su alrededor, los invitados murmuraban entre ellos, así que tomó el brazo de Mariel y la arrastró con ella fuera del lugar. Misty siguió la escena con la mirada. Delia se acercó a ella.

-Hija… - Misty la miró y bajó la mirada

-Usted lo sabia verdad… usted sabía que Ash tenía otra prometida… - la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Verdad?

-Pero hija…

-¿Sí o no? – le gritó molesta

-Sí… Mariel es hija de una amiga de mi infancia… pero ese compromiso había sido roto cuando Ash apenas tenía cinco años.

-Como se que no me está mintiendo – Delia bajó su mirada –

-No te ciegues por lo que sientas esta noche… podrías arrepentirte el resto de tu vida… - y se alejó de ahí.

Por mientras Ash, había salido del lugar con Mariel

-¡Uy… que tierno…! Nos vamos a un lugar solitario para darnos besitos – exclamó Mariel a su amado, que no lucía nada feliz

-Para nada – le soltó del brazo de un jalón - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué te apareces de la nada en mi vida diciéndote mi prometida?

-Porque eso soy Ash… recuérdalo… pase cada día de mi vida, esperando este reencuentro. – Le toma de las manos – Dime que tu también lo has hecho – Ash con asco quita sus manos de las de Mariel

-No… yo ni siquiera me acordaba de tu existencia…

-Entonces me presento, Soy Mariel, tengo veintiún años, y tengo un máster en químicos y tóxicos usando los componentes de mis pokémons Hierba y Veneno. Y cuando algo no sale como me gusta – sacó de su pequeño bolso un frasquito – Me pongo un poco – desenroscó la tapa del frasquito – ruda…. – y dejó caer unas gotas del líquido sobre unas flores que ahí había, al instante las flores se marchitaron, dejando a Ash atónito – Y no creo que quieras que Mariel se ponga ruda…

-No te tengo miedo – se giró dando media vuelta. – Adiós – y se fue a la fiesta nuevamente.

-Ok – guardóel frasquito y tomó otro – Tú lo pediste así…

De regreso en la fiesta, Ash trataba de hablar con Misty pero este se negaba una y otra vez. Así que rendido se acercó a su mamá, Mariel regresó a la fiesta, y al visar a Misty sola, decidió acercársele, con una copa en su mano…

-¿Misty, verdad? – Le pregunto al acercársele – Toma, te traje algo para que tomes – le sonrió

-Gracias – respondió de manera sínica - ¿Qué quieres?

-Conversar… - ella tomó otra copa – porque no brindamos por la gran fiesta de Ash…

-No tengo porque brindar – contesto – y si me permites… - pero en ese momento se mareó y la copa se cayó de sus manos

-¡Misty! – Exclama Gary acercándosele para tomarla en brazos antes de caer - ¿Estás bien?

-No… - se paró – llévame a mi casa por favor…

-Claro… vamos – y ambos salieron de la fiesta, Daisy vio irse a su hermana, se acercó a Ash y le dio una cachetada

-Pero… - sobándose la cara - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para que aprendas que nadie juega con las Hermanas sensacionales – Y las tres se retiraron detrás de Misty y Gary. Ash miró a Mariel que parecía estarmolesta así que se le acercó

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada… déjame en paz… - y se alejo de él, en ese momento, Ash sintió olor a pasto quemado, y vio que desde donde había caído la copa de Misty, ya no existía pasto… - No puede ser… - salió tras Mariel y la volvió a tomar del brazo - ¿Qué querías hacerle a Misty?

-Quería que bebía algo de mis pociones… - sonrió – Pero… depende de ti, que ellas se las beba o no… - lo volvió a besar y se alejo nuevamente de él…

-Esta mujer está totalmente loca. – A Ash se le acercaron sus amigos, también fastidiados de la repentina llegada de Mariel, venían a despedirse - ¿Se van?

-Si… - exclamó May furiosa

-Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí… - continuo Dawn

-¡Qué vergüenza! – Iris estaba cruzada de brazos – Nunca lo esperamos de ti Ash… Adiós – se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, seguidas por Max. Brock y Cilan, miraban a Ash atónitos…

-Pero Ash… - Brock colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo - ¿Cómo paso esto?

-No lo sé Brock… yo quiero a Misty…

-Pero ella no lo sabe… así que vas a tener que aclarárselo… Antes de que sea tarde…

-Lo sé Cilan… - suspiró – Lo sé.

Lo que iba a ser una gran celebración, pasó sin penas ni gloria. Ash llegó a su casa a encerrarse sin querer ver a nadie. Delia se disculpó a todos los presentes. Y por el lado de Misty…

Ella iba seria, como metida en sus pensamientos. En el auto que la llevaba de regreso a casa, nadie hablaba, todo era un gran silencio. Gary iba pendiente de la conducción, pero no tardó mucho en hablar…

-Disculpen… pero… Algo aquí es muy raro… - Misty que iba en el asiento del copiloto lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No entiendo como después de más de 15 años, llega Mariel como si nada…

-¿Ya la conocías?

-Si… estuvo en el Kínder con nosotros… era como la mejor amiga de Ash, iba para todos lados juntos… demasiado insoportable para mi gusto… Incluso me enteré… que Delia estuvo a punto de adoptarla, varias veces. – Misty no caía en su asombro… no podía creer que nunca le habían comentado de esta muchacha. – Mariel tiene una personalidad… asquerosa – se rió – No la pase nunca… su madre, según me digo mi abuelo, es un ser realmente espantoso. Abandonó a su pokémon, luego de perder su primera batalla, porque ella solo sirve para ser servida, y que no soporta otra cosa. – Siguió riéndose.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí… si realmente Ash se llega a casar con ella… no creo que duren muchos años, salvo que la intención de Rebeca sea poner mano sobre la fortuna que va a tener Ash… -rió apenado – Disculpa, disculpa… a veces me emociono mucho dándomelas de detective… - y volvió a preocuparse de la conducción.

-Si… - comenta Misty – Tienes buena imaginación – y miro a sus hermanas que venían en la parte trasera, las cuatro compartían una mirada de incertidumbre. Y nadie volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la ciudad.

Al otro día, la ciudad amaneció plomiza, las nubes invadían todo el cielo, el viento se sentía tan helado que parecía cortar la piel. Dentro del gimnasio local, el ambiente también se sentía helado…

Las hermanas de Misty, servían café a Gary y al resto de los chicos que llegaron temprano en la mañana. Todos parecían indignados con lo vivido la noche anterior…

-Aun no lo puedo creer – Exclamó May dando un gran suspiro, y apoyó su rostro sobre sus puños cerrados.

-Hermanita baja los codos de la mesa – le susurró el joven Max a su hermana. Ésta toda apenada, los bajo de inmediato.

-No se preocupen – comentó Daisy, tratando de lograr una sonrisa.

-Creo que nunca entenderemos porque Ash hizo lo que hizo – Dawn miró con todos los chicos - ¿Verdad?

-Ash nunca dejara de ser un niño tan infantil –se quejó Iris. Daisy se miró con Violeta y Lily - ¿Pasa algo?

-No es mi obligación contarles muchachos… pero… si nuestras sospechas son ciertas… - suspiró – las cosas se pondrán aún peor…

-¿A qué se refieren? – pregunta Brock, intrigado ante el comentario de Daisy. Ésta volvió a mirarse con sus hermanas y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto tiene un sabor demasiado enigmático. – Cilan comentó colocando su mano en su mentón – Demasiado enigmático… será hora de investigar…

-Tracey ya fue a eso – susurra Gary mientras bebía de su taza.

Mientras Misty, estaba en su habitación, escondida bajo las sabanas en posición fetal, prácticamente abrazando sus piernas, luchando contra sus ganas de llorar. En su puño derecho, escondía una tira blanca de plástico, la cual apretaba con mucha rabia.

-Misty… - golpeaba la puerta el observador pokémon. – Amiga soy yo, Tracey, sé que necesitas desahogarte… sabes que conmigo lo puedes hacer. ¡Ábreme por favor! – Misty no lo dudo mucho, salió de debajo de las sabanas y se acercó a la puerta – Mis… - sin poder terminar de hablar la líder lo abrazó y sobre su hombro soltó todas las lágrimas que había aguantado por horas. – Llora amiga… - él también la abrazó – si eso te hace sentir mejor…

-¡No sé que voy a hacer! – Exclamaba entre sollozos - ¡No lo sé!

-¿Qué paso? – Misty no dijo más nada, se separó del observador y le extendió su mano derecha - ¿Qué es eso? – La joven abrió la mano y dejo ver lo que ocultaba en ella – Eso es… - ella solo afirmó con la cabeza - ¡Oh por Dios! – tomó sus manos entre las de él. – ¡Felicitaciones!

-Gracias Tracey… - secó su rostro con el revés de su mano – Gracias…

En pueblo Paleta, al mismo tiempo. Ash peleaba con Mariel, la muchacha había llegado con todas las intenciones de convertirse a toda costa en la señora Ketchum aunque tuviera que hacer y deshacer.

-¡¿Tu estás loca o qué? – Pregunta alterado Ash - ¿Quién te crees que eres para querer manejar mi vida a tu antojo?

-Soy tu prometida Ash, y me debes respeto – respondió sonriente – Yo no sacrifique quince años de mi vida, para que ahora me vengas a tratar como una cosa sin valor.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo eso, solo que sinceramente para mí, no tienes ningún valor.

-Me importa muy poco, lo que digas, me importa muy poco que tú quieras ahora a esa simple líder de gimnasio. A mí lo que me importa es que, si sabes lo que te conviene y lo que le conviene a ella, me des el lugar que me pertenece. – Tomó su bolso y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer con este demonio?– susurró cayendo cansado sobre el sillón.

-Lo siento hijo… yo pensé que Rebeca había entendido que ya no habría casamiento, luego de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos.

-No te preocupes mamá… realmente no temo por mí… realmente me preocupa que le pueda hacer a Misty… Yo la amo a ella mamá… y ahora… no quiere saber nada de mí…

-Dale tiempo mi amor… vas a ver que cuando entienda como fueron las cosas, todo se arreglará…

-Eso espero mamá… eso espero…

De regreso a ciudad Celeste, Misty se presentó ante todos los presentes en su casa. Lucía pálida, y eso les preocupó mucho a todos.

-Ya tengo la respuesta a todos mis males… pero antes tienen que prometerme que lo que yo les voy a decir, quedará entre nosotros… el que no pueda hacerlo… por favor retírese.

-Pero Misty no seas grosera – le pidió Lily

-No te preocupes Misty – afirma Brock – te prometemos que lo que nos digas quedará entre nosotros.

-Eso espero… - sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en medio de la mesa. La sorpresa de todos se reflejaba en la cara, los ojos abiertos al máximo, las respiraciones se entrecortaron. – Como ven… parece ser que voy a ser mamá…

-¡Pero Misty! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Ahora lo que necesito… - tomó aire – voy a tener que comprobar que esto sea cierto, si lo es… no quiero que nadie le digan nada a Ash, hasta que ya no pueda ocultarlo.

-Pero… no podemos hacer eso… - Dawn indignada se paró en su asiento

-Ash debe saber que va a ser papá – continuo May, imitando a su amiga.

-Sé que son más amigas de él, que mías, pero por favor… si es que en verdad estoy esperando un hijo… quiero esperarlo tranquila, no en la tempestad que me va a estar esperando si me meto entre Ash y la tipa que tiene como prometida.

-Bueno eso es verdad – comenta Iris. – Esa tipa tiene la cara de loca desquiciada…

-Por favor chicas… yo se lo diré a Ash, pero no ahora… puedo confiar en ustedes… - Dawn y May se miraron entre sí, y luego afirmaron con su cabeza – Gracias…

-¡Así es!… ¡Qué emoción!

-Si… - comentó Misty sobándose la panza… un hijo…


	7. Capitulo VII

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO VII**

**"La decisión de Ash, la pena de Misty"**

Ash estaba recostado sobre su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, su título, su noviazgo con su amiga eterna, la herencia de su padre, el cumpleaños de Misty, y actualmente el suyo… Aquel cumpleaños planeado con tanta delicadeza, para que todo fuera un recuerdo eterno en su vida y en la de su amada Misty… y todo termino siendo en vano, en tragedia prácticamente. Ahora, la líder de gimnasio, su amiga fiel, no le atendía el teléfono, su celular permanecía apagado todo el tiempo.

-Necesito verla… - se repetía una y otra vez – necesito estar con ella – se sentó en la cama – ya… voy a ir a ciudad Celeste… de alguna forma lograré verla… - en eso el recuerdo de la flor marchitándose, y de la copa que quemó el pasto vinieron con fuerza a su cabeza – ¿será que… Mariel será capaz de dañarla…? - susurró – espero que no… - saltó de su cama al piso y tomó un bolso… - No pierdo nada con ir a la ciudad… - de repente se escucha un desgarrador grito proveniente de su madre - ¿Qué paso?- y bajó corriendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Encontró a su mamá, arrodillada frente a su jardín, el cual estaba totalmente seco. – ¡¿Pero qué…? - quedó atónito al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos.

-Todo mi hermoso jardín… - tocó con la yema de los dedos una hoja suavemente, que con el solo roce se convirtió en cenizas…

-¿Cómo paso? – preguntó preocupado a su madre.

-No lo sé, en la mañana estaban bien, y ahora que regresé… - Ash ayudó a su mamá a pararse mientras negaba con su cabeza… - Tranquila mamá… creo que tengo la solución… pero antes debo hacer algo…

Mientras Misty, estaba en la puerta de entrada del gimnasio pokémon, rompía con rabia lo que parecía ser unas hojas con letras pegadas. Sus hermanas la miraban atónitas… era la décima que recibía en el día, parecían ser cartas anónimas amenazándola.

-¡¿Te crees que me asustas estúpida? – Gritaba Misty destrozando las hojas que había recibido – No sabes con quien te estás metiendo…

El grupo de amigos llegó en ese momento al gimnasio viendo a Misty en ese estado, Cilan y Brock, la tomaron de los brazos para que se tranquilizara.

-Cálmate Misty... – le pedía Dawn

-Es que es la décima carta disque anónima que me llega diciéndome "cuida tus pasos, podían ser los últimos" Ya me tiene harta esta tipa… le hace falta que le dé su buen golpe… - Misty no lograba ser controlada así que Tracey sacó de su mochila un sobre.

-¡Misty! ¡Si estás esperando un hijo! –gritó este, eso hizo que la chica se calmara. Todo quedó en silencio. Los demás se emocionaron, pero la líder de gimnasio no se alegró con la noticia… negó con su cabeza mientras retrocedía y se perdió tras la puerta…

-¡Misty! – gritaron sus hermanas pero ya era tarde, la joven pelirroja ya se había salido de la vista.

La joven líder del gimnasio iba como ida caminando por las calles de su ciudad, no podía creer, que dentro de su vientre, pronto comenzaría a crecer un ser creado por el amor tan grande que sentía por Ash, aunque ahora solo sentía rabia y desprecio por esa persona….Y más a su pesar, sabía que realmente le sería difícil, más ahora, sacarlo de su vida.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en la entrada del faro de ciudad Celeste, en la bahía Celeste. Subió hasta lo más alto de la torre, la brisa proveniente del mar, le tenían todo el pelo alborotado, y la empujaba hacia atrás, así que haciéndose de fuerza, llegó hasta las barandillas del faro y miró hacia abajo. Las olas pegaban con fuerza en las roquerías, subió un pie sobre la barandilla más cercana al piso, y se subió. Respirando profundamente cerró sus ojos… Pero en ese instante un jalón la bajó de golpe del lugar…

-¿Estás loca o qué? – exclamó la voz de un hombre al momento del jalón.

-Suéltame – le gritó haciendo un movimiento para soltarse - ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en lo que no te importa?

-Pues yo – la soltó – Soy William, Willy para los amigos jeje – era un joven alto de cabello corto oscuro y ojos verdes, que le extendió la mano – Soy el hijo del guardia del faro. ¿Tú eres la líder local, verdad? – Ésta le afirmó – ¡Gusto en conocerte personalmente! Tengo muchas fotos tuyas de tus espectáculos…

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó algo incrédula – Pensé que solo a mis hermanas le sacaban fotos…

-No te quites el mérito… - le sonrió – Ven… te mostraré… - Misty algo dudosa siguió al joven fuera del faro. –Disculpa… pero ¿Por qué intentabas deshacerte de tu vida? – Misty detuvo su marcha y bajó la mirada.

-Yo no…

-Ya veo… - comentó con risa – querías ver las rocas más de cerca ¿Verdad? – como Misty no respondió, volteo a verla, aún seguía detenida con su mirada al piso. – Mmm – se paró frente a ella y le levantó la mirada – No te deprimas por cosas que no valen la pena, mejor ve hacia delante.

-¿Y tú como sabes lo que estoy pasando? – preguntó con recelo

-De hecho no lo sé… - le sonrió - Pero si algo he aprendido en mi vida, es a no luchar ni amargarme por causas perdidas, solo te consume la energía que puedes emplear en mejorar, en avanzar.

-Si… - suspiró – creo que tienes mucha razón – ahora ella le extendió su mano – déjame presentarme como corresponde. Soy Misty líder del gimnasio Celeste.

-Hola Misty – volvió a sonreírle – Tengo una casa de fotografías aquí en el centro… ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-No pierdo nada… - y se encaminaron hacia allí. En pleno centro de la ciudad, se alzaba la tienda de fotografías de Williams. – ¡Tu tienda es enorme! – comentaba girando sobre sus pies.

-Gracias… - se acercó a una pared y le enseño unas fotos – Mira… ¿ves que lo que te digo es verdad? – En aquella pared, había fotos de Misty, lanzando pokébolas, ordenando ataques, celebrando victorias, algunas como la Sirena Mágica y algunas pocas entregando medallas.

- ¡Wow! – No podía con su asombro – Salgo realmente bien en las fotos jajá…

-Sí… déjame confesarte que es un honor para mí, estar hablando así contigo…

-¡Ay, no es para tanto!

-Otra vez quitándote méritos… - se molestó – No seas así contigo – le sonrió – eres una buena representante de todos nosotros, así que no te desanimes, eres el rostro de la ciudad.

-Ok… Ok… - miró la hora en la pared, y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde… - Debo volver al gimnasio…

-Está bien… - la acompaño hasta la puerta – pero debes prometerme que vas a volver a visitarme…

-Está bien… te lo prometo – y salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección al gimnasio pokémon. Donde lo esperaba una no grata sorpresa… - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le grita enojada al ver a Ash parado en la puerta del gimnasio

-Tenemos que hablar Misty… - se le acercó

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… - le respondió corriendo su rostro -

-Pero amor… - la palabra de Ash solo le dio mucho más rabia

-No me digas amor, por favor, que me vas a hacer reír… - comentó de forma irónica.

-Misty por favor… no seas así… - Ash comenzó a molestarse por el tono de Misty

-¿Así como? Si eres tú el que se anda con cosas por detrás, y no es capaz de decir las cosas como son.

-Tranquilízate, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Mejor… vete… - le señalo el camino de salida del gimnasio - y no regreses por estos lados, no quiero volverte a ver en lo que me resta de vida.

-Misty – Ash se puso serio – No vayas a arrepentirte luego de tus palabras

-Primero muerta que arrepentirme, vete, vete y no vuelvas más...- le pedía aun señalando el camino y cerró sus ojos con impotencia.

-Está bien… entonces te informo, que nuestra relación llega hasta aquí… y que me reinventare al lado de Mariel…

-Pues hazlo… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… total son de la misma calaña… - y abriéndose camino, entró al gimnasio pokémon – Adiós señor Ketchum…

-Adiós… - respondió tristemente, él ilusionadamente, creía que al decirle algo así, ella iba a pedirle que no lo hiciera o algo por el estilo, pero nada… Misty lo dejo solo… abandonado a su suerte, por primera vez en poco más de diez años… - Esto no va a terminar así… - salió tras ella y la detuvo – Espera

-¡Suéltame! – Trataba de soltarse pero este no la dejaba, al contrario la tomó de ambos brazos – Me haces daño…

-Tú también me lo estás haciendo al no querer escuchar mi versión de las cosas.

-No me interesa – miró hacia otro lado – Haz tu vida como quieras.

-Pero yo no quiero una vida sin ti… - le dio un pequeño sacudón – Mírame… anda mírame y dime que no me amas…

-No puedo decírtelo – Lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Porque para mí maldición, tú serás siempre el único…

-Y tú también lo serás para mi… siempre… Pase lo que pase…

-Ash… - Misty ya no pudo resistir, tenerlo tan cerca y no besarlo era demasiado para ella así que se acercó al muchacho y lo besó.

Mientras tanto, en pueblo Paleta, Rebeca, madre de Mariel, estaba con Delia hablando de sus hijos… Delia no parecía nada convencida con lo que Rebeca le decía.

-Pero Delia, así lo acordamos hace más de quince años, no puedes ahora venir a negar todo. – le refutó enojada.

-Rebeca, yo recuerdo bien lo que íbamos a hacer, pero también recuerdo que la forma en que te llevaste a Mariel aquella vez, hizo que decidiera romper el compromiso.

-Pero Delia, querida amiga – Rebeca al verse en un callejón sin salida decidió meter reversa en la conversación – Si yo sé que me comporte mal aquella vez… Pero sé que nuestros hijos son el uno para el otro.

-No lo sé… Aprecio mucho a tu hija Rebeca, pero yo nunca había visto a Ash tan feliz, tan vivo, como ahora, que está con Misty, su mejor amiga.

-Yo creo que se podría hacer algo…

-Mira Rebeca, yo no obligaré a mi hijo a nada. Solo él, puede elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

Mientras Mariel estaba en su casa, con una mascarilla y guantes. A su lado, un Vileplume soltaba unas esporas doradas en un recipiente que hervía -Bien mi querido Vileplume… - terminó de revolver y con un gotero tomó un poco de esa mezcla y la soltó sobre una rosa que tenía en un florero – Veamos que logramos con esto. – Al echarlo sobre la rosa, esta se petrifico al instante. – Vaya… interesante…

-Mariel… ¿Para qué estás haciendo esas cosas? – pregunta con miedo una joven de cabello azul.

-Lita, Lita, Lita… siempre tan miedosa… no voy a hacer nada… tranquila…

-Mmm… Ok… - respondió Lita, cruzándose de brazos

Regresando a Ash y a Misty, Misty estaba feliz, se sentía contenta en los brazos de su amado, pero la alegría no le dudaría mucho tiempo…

-Misty… he estado pensando mucho y… - Misty comenzó a preocuparse, así que se separó de él. – Creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos un tiempo… En esto momentos, temo mucho por las cosas que puedan pasarnos… y creo que mientras Mariel…

-Ah ya… - enojada ya no lo dejó continuar – Sabes que… mejor vete y no vuelvas… Si solo vas a venir cuando necesites un poco de entretención… pídeselo a ella. – Y salió de su habitación dando un gran portazo.

-Ay Misty… - susurró Ash negando con la cabeza – Si me entendieras…

La líder de gimnasio estaba sentada en el trampolín de la piscina, cabizbaja sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo…

-¡Misty! – Exclamó Daisy desde el suelo – ¿Cómo es eso de que Ash estaba en la casa?

-No te preocupes hermana, es la última vez que lo veré… - Daisy entrecerró sus ojos – En serio… no te preocupes… voy a vivir sin él… como lo hice la mayor parte de mi vida…

-Bueno… me dejó esta nota para ti, ¿La quieres leer o la botó?... – le comentó enseñándole un dobles de papel…

-¿Puedes pasármela?

-¡Está bien! ¡Staryu! – llamó al pokémon que salió de la piscina y se colocó con el centro hacia abajo, Daisy colocó la nota en la espalda y éste subió hacia su entrenadora

-Gracias a los dos… - y abrió la nota – Veamos que dice…

"Misty, amor mío, quien sabe que estás pensando de mí en estos momentos… y no tengo justificación alguna por mis actos. Sinceramente, me olvide que Mariel existía, en mi vida, en mi corazón solo existías tú y solo tu… ayer, hoy y siempre. Créeme por favor. Pero aunque así sea, y como prueba de mi amor hacia ti y a todos mis seres queridos, voy a retomar o intentar – la voz de Misty comenzó a entrecortarse – una relación con Mariel… no intento que me comprendas porque lo hago, solo espero que entiendas que es por el bien de todos… Por favor… no me busques…Ash Ketchum."

-¿No me busques? - la pelirroja apretó en su puño la nota y la dejó echa un bollito – Que te has creído…

-Misty ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Daisy al ver la cara de su hermana

-Tranquila Daisy… solo Ash diciendo adiós para siempre…

-Pero…

-De verdad… estoy bien… - bajó la mirada – bueno… voy a estar bien… - elevó su mirada al cielo – Descuida Ash Ketchum… Esta fue la última vez que tú y yo… nos vemos las caras…


	8. Capitulo VIII

Ash estaba como ido… tenía su mentón apoyado en sus puños. Aun pensando sin querer en Misty, en todo lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron. Para desgracia de él, justamente en frente, estaba Mariel, caminando de aquí para allá, planeando lo que sería su próxima boda. La muchacha de cabellera verde estaba tan feliz que no cabía en ella. Planeaba y hablaba con un Ash que parecía no prestarle nada pero nada de atención.

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO VIII**

"**El descabellado plan de Mariel"**

-¡Ash Ketchum! – exclama Mariel de repente, haciendo saltar al joven quien levanta su mirada a verla, esta tenía sus puños en su cintura y lo miraba rabiosa.

-¿Eh qué? – Algo asustado - ¿Qué pasa Mariel?

-Llevo habla que habla aquí y no me has prestado nada de atención.

-Tranquila mujer – Ash se levantó del sillón, se acercó a Mariel y colocó sus manos en los antebrazos de ésta – Relájate… siéntate – y hace que se siente en el sillón que estaba tras ella. – Mira… Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo planificar algo… mi mamá ha hecho eso siempre por mí. Por eso, te encargo a ti todo lo de la fiesta – se le acerca y besa su frente – Si lo haces todo como a ti te gusta – le sonríe – Es seguro que te va a quedar muy bien. Ahora si me disculpas… necesito ir a descansar.

-Está bien – responde apenada – Descansa… - la muchacha no cabía en su felicidad, creía que aquel bonito sentimiento de amistad que tuvieron con Ash cuando eran unos niños, había brotado de nuevo en él… mas sin embargo, el joven entrenador pokémon, llego a su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizo hasta alcanzar el piso, pego sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo

-Si realmente sintiera por ti Mariel… una mínima parte de lo que siento por ella… todo sería menos doloroso…

Por el lado de la líder de gimnasio, ella llegaba muerta de la risa con el joven que anteriormente había conocido en el faro. Willy parecía muy apenado por la situación y traía su mano derecha en su nuca…

-Ay… - exclama la pelirroja – hace tiempo que no me rio tanto como ahora.

-¡je, je! Me apenas – comento Willy – No es que quisiera hablar así… solo que a veces se me traban las palabras y digo cualquier cosa…

-No te preocupes – le responde con una sonrisa – La cena estuvo exquisita, nunca había ido a cenar a ciudad Azafrán. La barra de postres más grande que he visto.

-Si…. Por eso te quise invitar a ese restaurante… es el que tiene más variedad de postres de todo Kanto.

-Y sí que estuvo genial… - en ese momento, Misty tiene un pequeño mareo y Willy alcanza a tomarla antes de que se caiga.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado. Misty con su mano derecha en la vista.

-Si… creo… - se paró bien y saco la mano de su vista

-Parece que el heredero del gimnasio celeste anda causándote estragos… - Misty se sonrió

-Si… y eso que recién es el inicio…

-Bueno, al menos el señor Ketchum debe estar muy feliz con la noticia… - el oír "Ketchum" incomodo un poco a la líder - ¿Paso algo?

-Ash no sabe de qué vamos a hacer padres… Él tiene otros planes en su vida… donde Bebé y yo… no… - su voz comenzó a entrecortarse - estamos incluidos

-Bu… - la abrazó sin pensarlo mucho – Perdóname…

-Descuida tu no sabías que…

-Si… pero yo te cause esas lagrimas – suspiró – Discúlpame en serio… - la separo de él y le paso un pañuelo – Toma… seca esos lindos ojos… - Misty tomo el pañuelo

-Gracias… - seco su rostro con éste.

-Me retiro – se despidió – Descansa…

-Pero, espera tu pañuelo…

-Está limpio, así que puedes quedártelo – y se alejó de la entrenadora.

-Está bien… Gracias…

El día amanecía feo, el color plomo invadía cada parte del cielo. El frío se dejaba sentir mucho en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. En este, el joven investigador pokémon, discutía con la prometida de su amigo.

-Ni loco… - exclama enojado.

-Pero Gary – se queja – Es mi boda con Ash, ustedes tienen que cooperar con nosotros.

-Ja… una disque "Boda" vas a tener. – le retruca haciendo un gesto de comillas en la palabra boda.

-Cállate idiota – Mariel levanta su mano para golpearlo pero este le detiene

-Mira Mariel… yo no sé cómo convenciste a Ash para que te aceptara… pero ya averiguaré que fue lo que hiciste… No voy a dejar que un par de arribistas quieran quedarse con todo.

-No te metas conmigo Gary… vas a salir muy perjudicado…

-Ay Marielita, Marielita – movía su cabeza con negación – Eres una pobre mujer que como no sabe ser querida, se arma de intrigas y otras cosas para que un hombre la quiera… Das lástima mujer…

-¡GARY CÁLMATE! – Pide el profesor Oak, al entrar a la sala.

-Pero abuelo… - se excusa, pero su abuelo le niega con la cabeza y sale enojado del lugar

-A ver Mariel… - el Profesor le indica el sillón para que se sentara - ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?

-Quería que me prestaran los jardines del laboratorio para hacer la fiesta de la boda… Claro está que es sin que les moleste a ustedes.

-Siempre he visto a Ash como parte de mi familia, así que no te preocupes. Puedes celebrar la fiesta en los jardines. Pero eso sí, avísame con días de anticipación para poder acomodarme con los pokémon.

-Gracias profesor… - hace una reverencia y se va del lugar.

-Te juro abuelo – comentó Gary al ver que Mariel ya se había retirado – Algo no me trago de esta mujer… algo raro tiene… que no me gusta para nada…

-Si… a mí me da algo de escalofríos el sólo hecho de ser hija de Rebeca – acotó entre risas el viejo Oak.

-No abuelo… en serio – se cruzó de brazos – No podré estar tranquilo hasta no saber qué está pasando…

-Pero – el profesor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados –Tracey y tú llevan días muy raros… ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres, abuelo?

-Entiendo lo de Tracey, pues anda en planes de casarse con una de las hermanas de Misty, pero tú… ¿Qué es lo que andan tan misteriosamente ocultando?

-Es que… no puedo decírtelo… prometimos no decir nada… Pero no es nada grave abuelo, eso te lo aseguro.

-Ya… - no muy convencido se levantó del sillón – Tengan cuidado nomás. – Y salió de la sala.

Unos días más tardes, Misty llegaba a su gimnasio felíz, contenta de su revisión. Todo había salido bien. Y se sentía relajada… claro hasta que cruzó la puerta de la entrada… Fue cuando su sonrisa paso a ser un enojo y sus cejas se fruncieron.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le grito a la mujer que posaba triunfante frente a ella.

-¿No es este un gimnasio pokémon? – preguntó irónicamente Mariel ante la pregunta de Misty.

-Sí… para entrenadores no para mujerzuelas.

-¡Ay que eres grosera! – exclamó haciéndose la ofendida. Activo una pokébola, la lanzó y la atrapó con su mano derecha – Realmente quiero una batalla Pokémon.

-¿Y para qué? Dudo que quieras una medalla Cascada.

-Quiero pedirte un favor… pero no te lo diré hasta que te gane…

-¿Y qué si no quiero aceptar tu reto? – pregunta desafiante ante la mirada de Mariel.

-Pues, me veré obligada a informar de esto a las autoridades regionales. – pasó por el lado de Misty cruzada de brazos, ésta última, se quedó pensante

-Alto… - Mariel se detuvo y sonrió para sí misma antes de voltear – Está bien… Acepto…

-¡Qué bien! Eso me gusta… Batalla uno a uno... ¿te parece bien?

-Si… - Misty se dirigió a la puerta de entrada al estadio – Por aquí…

Mientras tanto, Delia y Ash estaban en ciudad Verde, en la notaría donde el padre de Ash había dejado su testamento; habían pasado tantas cosas después del cumpleaños de Ash, que prácticamente se habían olvidado de aquel trámite.

-Tranquilo Ash… - Delia pone su mano derecha en la rodilla izquierda de su hijo, quien se movía sin parar.

-Estoy muy tranquilo mamá… - haciéndose el valiente - ¿No lo ves?

-No… hijo no lo veo… - Ash la miró de reojo.

Un caballero de traje, cabello y barba blanca apareció ante ellos. Acomodó sus gafas y se sentó en frente de Ash y Delia.

-Soy el Notario de Ciudad Verde, Jaime Tyson. ¿Ustedes dos son los herederos del señor Ketchum, verdad?

-Exactamente – respondió Delia, y tomó con fuerza la mano de su hijo

-Bueno, hare paso a la lectura del testamento del Señor Ashton Ketchum. – Abrió el sobre y sacó tres hojas de ahí - _"Ciudad Verde, región Kanto. Fecha de inscripción, ante el notario Jaime Tyson, veinte de marzo." _ - dejó la primera hoja y continuó leyendo la segunda – _"__Yo, Aston Ketchum, ciudadano perteneciente a la región de Kanto, residente de pueblo Paleta. El día de hoy veinte de marzo me encuentro aquí en esta notaría, comprobando mi estado de salud mental y en pleno uso de mis facultades dejo estipulado que en caso de fallecimiento, todos mis bienes deberán ser repartidos en la manera descrita a continuación..."_

Delia y su hijo se miraban entre sí, aunque sabían que ellos tenían el poder sobre todo, los nervios no los dejaban tranquilos.

-"Todas las propiedades ubicadas en las regiones Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Todas las cuentas y acciones bancarias de todo banco o institución de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. _Mis fieles compañeros pokémon así como todo objeto o material personal, obtenido o subscrito bajo mi poder y/o sujeto a mi nombre y firma. A la ciudadana Delia Ketchum, de pueblo paleta.__Otorgándosele, el derecho de vender, alquilar, permutar y/o mantener dichos bienes anteriormente mencionados, con el objeto de propiciar su bienestar y las mejores condiciones para llevar una vida plena en mi ausencia." - _Delia bajo su mirada conmovida.

-¿Pero no que la casa de Kanto la habías vendido? – Delia lo miró sonriendo.

-No hijo… realmente no la he vendido, esas son cosas que le he dicho a Rebeca nomás.- la lectura del testamento proseguía.

-"En caso de que la ciudadana Delia Ketchum, no sea capaz de recibir mi voluntad, todo será destinado a mi único hijo. Aston Ketchum Jr. Acción que tomará efecto al cumplir su mayoría de edad." - El notario sigue con la lectura –

"Primer apartado: _A mi amada esposa, Delia. Gracias por otorgarme la oportunidad de conocer tan maravillosa persona y darme la dicha de tener una familia a la cual amar. Que este legado te permita llevar una vida feliz, y que te recuerde cada momento compartido a mi lado te entregue mi corazón y es por ello que deseo compartir el resto de mis posesiones contigo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz"._ – Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió.

"S_egundo apartado: A mi amado hijo, Ashton. Lamento no poder compartir contigo las grandes aventuras que el destino te depara, sé que serás un hombre de bien y gran corazón, después de todo eres el hijo de tu madre. Espero cuides de ella y la hagas tan feliz como siempre soñé hacerla, eres el mejor regalo que la vida nos dio, y es por eso que eres mi mayor tesoro. A ti, deseo entregarte mis mayores deseos y esperanzas. Lucha siempre por tus sueños Ash, nunca te rindas y da siempre lo mejor de tí. Quiero que recuerdes que aunque no esté presente físicamente siempre estaré a tu lado, en tu corazón y mientras esté allí, siempre estaré contigo". _

"_Tercer apartado: A mi futura nuera. Algún día hijo, conocerás a aquella persona especial con la que querrás pasar el resto de tus días, y vivir la felicidad que viví con tu madre. Sé que será una gran chica. Es mi deseo que le entregues el anillo de mi difunta madre, aquel con el que le pedí matrimonio a tu madre con el fin de seguir la tradición de la familia Ketchum"_

Ash miró a su madre algo confundido, pues esa voluntad de su padre ya la conocía, ya la había llevado a cabo. Delia solo sonrió…

-Tú padre me conocía tan bien, que sabía que si aparecía antes del día de hoy, lo iba a hacer de todas formas… he ahí porque te dejo el dije en las cajas de ciudad Verde… - El notario algo molesto tosió para llamar la atención nuevamente de los presentes.

"_Cuarto apartado: "A mis futuros nietos. Espero tener muchos nietos Ash, estoy seguro de que mi amada Delia querrá muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, ya que no puedo saber con certeza cuantos serán, deseo concederle al primero de ellos un regalo muy especial."_

La segunda hoja del testamento había acabado, así que el señor Jaime tomó la última.

"A mi nieto primogénito, aquel que sea el primer fruto de vuestro amor, sin distinción de sexo, quiero otorgarle…"

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio celeste, una intensa batalla se llevaba a cabo, Misty usaba a su Quagsire, un pokémon que había recibido hace unos años de manos de su hermana mayor para uno de sus cumpleaños, contra un Skuntank bastante ágil de su retadora. Ambos pokémon estaban ya en sus últimos alientos, se veían agotados, ninguno iba a dejarse vencer.

-¡Skuntank! ¡Descanso! – Ordena Mariel a su pokémon

-¿Qué? – Exclama sorprendida Misty – ¡Las energías de Skuntank están recuperándose! – Entre dientes -¡Argh! Tengo que atacar ahora, o voy a perder… - ¡Quagsire! Adelante… usa tu hidrobomba…

-Perfecto… - los ojos de Mariel se iluminaron al ver como el pokémon de Misty cargaba una gran cantidad de agua en su boca. – Skuntank… ¡Sonámbulo!

-¡¿Qué? – Misty ve al pokémon dormido ponerse en posición de pelea, juntar un aura oscura sobre su mano y lanzarse sobre el pokémon acuático - ¡Quagsire! – grita la entrenadora, al momento que la garra oscura del pokémon de Mariel golpea de lleno al pokémon que no llego a lanzar su ataque…

-Magnifico… - Mariel sonrió, estaba feliz, viendo como su pokémon había dejado flotando en la piscina al pokémon de la líder local, esa líder que era en su vida… una gran roca a exterminar para cumplir con sus sueños y anhelos. – Parece que gane… - Misty había caído arrodillada sin poder creer que había perdido contra Mariel

-¡Quagsire! ¡Regresa! – la pelirroja introdujo a su pokémon a su pokébola – Lo siento – le susurró.

-Bien… ahora te voy a decir lo que quiero que hagas…

-Si quieres que deje de ver a Ash, dalo por hecho…

-Nada me gustaría más… pero no… es todo lo contrario lo que quiero pedirte – Misty la miró confundida

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas…

-¿Qué? – Misty se paró de golpe ante la sorpresa de la petición

-Claro… - le guiña un ojo – Que mejor que la mejor amiga de mi futuro esposo, sea quien nos escolte en nuestro día tan especial.

-Estás loca… - Mariel se cruzó de brazos y le negó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-No estoy loca… - movió con su mano su cabello – No sabes lo que puede hacer una loca… mi querida líder de gimnasio… Tú ya me diste la palabra… ¿O tu palabra no vale nada?

-Está bien Mariel… - suspiró – Seré su madrina el día de su boda.

-¡Genial! – Festeja – Será una tarde… inolvidable… inolvidable… - y dándose la vuelta se retiró del lugar…

Misty vio cómo se alejaba de ella sumamente anonadada… tendría que ser la madrina, tenía que ser ella la que entregara a Ash en brazos de Mariel. Apoyó sus manos en su vientre y luego se abrazó a su estómago.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?...

-Vámonos… - Misty viró hacia atrás, y estaban sus tres hermanas tras ella

-Chicas…

-Hazlo… entrégale a esa tipa lo que quiere – comenta Lily con algo de rabia en sus palabras

-Ahora solo tiene que importarte tu salud y la de nuestro sobrino – continúo Violeta.

-Ya enviamos una carta a la Confederación Regional pidiéndole permiso para ausentarnos de nuestro labor como líderes de gimnasio. – Daisy le mostró una nota – Y la han aceptado por tu estado de salud…

-Pero… - Misty sentía algo de pena por dejar solo el gimnasio pokémon. – No podemos cerrar el gimnasio…

-No tenemos por qué cerrarlo – sonrió Lily con emoción al poner sus puños cerrados frente a ella.

-Nos mandarán a un representante de la liga pokémon a que se encargue de nuestro gimnasio hasta que nazca nuestra sobrina. – Violeta con el dedo índice en alto, haciendo hincapié en el género del bebe.

-Ándale Hermanita… dinos que si – pide Daisy tomándole las manos – Hace añares que nosotras no salimos juntas las cuatro…

-Además, el muchacho debe estar por llegar

-¡¿Qué? – Exclama sorprendida – Pero… - En eso, entra al gimnasio Will, el amigo de Misty – yo…

-Hola muchachas – saluda al verlas a todas reunidas.

-Hola Willy… - Misty lo mira y trata de sonreírle pero se notó su angustia de todas formas.

-¿Qué sucede? – preocupado se acerca a Misty - ¿tienes algún malestar? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Vamos a un médico?

-No, no tranquilo – le pide Misty algo asustada de tanta preocupación repentina – Ya fui hoy al doctor y todo está bien

-Oh… ¡Qué bueno! – Respiro dando un gran suspiro de tranquilidad – Eso me tranquiliza muchísimo… pero… las miró a las cuatro – De todas formas algo pasa.

-Es que las chicas quieren llevarme unos días a descansar… pero el gimnasio va a quedar en manos de un extraño y pues… - Willy solo rio - ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

-No deberías preocuparte – metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una placa – Soy William, miembro de la Confederación Regional de la Liga Pokémon, me mandaron a reemplazarte en lo que te sientes mejor.

-¿En serio? – Misty no podía creer lo que veía

-Si… - les paso un sobre cerrado – eso lo comprueba – Mi especialidad son los pokémon del tipo Agua y del tipo Psíquico… yo me encargo de los gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y de ciudad Azafrán en caso de que tú o Sabrina no puedan competir por problemas de salud.

-Vaya… no lo sabíamos… - comentaron entre si las hermanas sensacionales.

-Además estas bien guapo – comentó entre risas picaronas Lily, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco

-Este… gracias… - miró a Misty y le extendió su mano – Bien, señorita Misty, ¿Acepta que este humilde caballero la reemplace mientras usted cuida del futuro líder del gimnasio? - Misty miró a sus hermanas que le decían si con la cabeza, luego miró a Willy y sonrió

-Está bien – le extendió la mano – Bienvenido Líder Provisorio del Gimnasio Celeste… La medalla Cascada será tu responsabilidad ahora… protégela.

-No te preocupes… haré todo lo posible para proteger el símbolo azul.


	9. Capitulo IX

N/A: Hi! Creo que este capítulo de mi fic, me ha quedado muy bonito, espero que disfruten leyendo como yo al escribirlo. A partir de este capítulo las cosas se van a poner más y más interesante. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias. =D PD: También notarán que estoy cambiando un poco la forma de mis historias, tanto narrativa como forma de flashback y demás. Espero que eso les facilite la lectura.

:·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·::·:·:

Los campos del laboratorio Oak, lucían preciosos, distintas flores blancas decoraban mesas y sillas. Un aproximado de cien camareros, iban y venían preparando todos los últimos detalles de la gran recepción.

En una de las habitaciones del laboratorio Pokémon, la novia, estaba preparándose para la gran fiesta, su cabello verde, estaba recogido totalmente con un gran rodete adornado con jazmines; su maquillaje era de un rosado claro. Estaba tan emocionada. Viendo su vestido, aquel vestido que usaría en tan sólo dos horas. Sus nervios la estaban llevando al punto de tener tic en ambas piernas, después de todo, ella había ido a buscarla para ser la madrina de la ceremonia y ahora su mala entraña le estaba pasando la cuenta.

:·:·: Flashback :·:·:

_-¿Qué quieres hacer qué? – exclamó la joven a su prometido_

_-¡Es fácil! ¿Se supone que me amas, verdad? – Mariel afirmó con su cabeza - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te detiene a firmar el contrato prenupcial, si te quieres casar conmigo, no con mi dinero?._

_- Jeje… - rió nerviosa – Por supuesto, tienes razón… - tomó el lápiz que le entregó y firmó el documento._

_-¿No lo vas a leer? – preguntó algo asustado, al ver como firmó tan rápido el papel._

_-No te preocupes – dándole una sonrisa falsa – Listo – le extendió la carpeta – Ahora nada nos impedirá casarnos._

:·:·: Fin del Flashback :·:·:

-Mariel – golpearon a la puerta de la muchacha – Ya llego el juez para la boda civil.

-Ya voy Mamá… - sonrió – Ya voy – se terminó de colocar una chaqueta blanca marfil, sobre un vestido simple también color marfil. Miró por última vez, su vestido de novia que usaría más tarde y salió hacia el campo del laboratorio.

Allí en el jardín, estaban el juez, Ash, Delia y su madre. Junto a otras dos personas, una de cabello azul corto, Lita, y un joven de cabello claro junto a ella, Derek, el marido de Lita. Los cuales juntaban los cuatro testigos que necesitaban para la unión civil entre ambos.

-¿De tus amigos no va a venir nadie Ash? – susurró Delia a su hijo, este negó con la cabeza y no pronunció nada, estaba serio, a punto de echarse la soga al cuello para proteger a la persona que realmente ama.

-¿Estamos todos listos? – preguntó el juez antes de iniciar la ceremonia. – Entonces… Comencemos…

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO IX**

"**Yo siempre voy a protegerte"**

-Entonces… - continuó el juez – Por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro, Marido y Mujer… Puede besar a la novia – entre aplausos, Mariel se acercó a, ahora, su marido para besarlo pero Ash a último momento corrió la cara y abrazó a su madre. Molestándola muchísimo.

-¡Felicitaciones! – Exclamó Rebeca para quitar la tensión del ambiente - ¡Mi hija al fin pertenece a la familia Ketchum! ¿No te parece genial, Delia?

-Eh… - respondió dudosa la mencionada – Sí, claro… Espero que sean felices… - miró a su hijo y le sonrió – Ánimo…

Pues mientras en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, había una reunión general de amigos del novio. May, Dawn e Iris serían las damas de honor de Mariel, llevaban un vestido color perla largo, apenas entallado un poco en la cintura, sin mangas. El cabello atado hacia un costado con flores blancas en él.

Los chicos, Cilan, Brock, Gary y Max estaban también de smoking plomo muy claro. Algo preocupados por la situación, a esta hora, Ash debería estar ya casado por civil con Mariel, y de solo pensarlo les revolvía el estómago.

En eso conversaban cuando llego la esperada por todos. Con un vestido rosado, bien acampanado por debajo del busco apareció Misty ante todos. Su pelo recogido en alto con una rosa adornándolo.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó la pelirroja al grupo de amigos, todos afirmaron con su rostro

-¿Vas a poder con esto? – le susurra Tracey a su cuñada.

-Sí… vamos a hacerlo. – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y salió del gimnasio.

Aun sin creer que se dirigía a la boda de Ash, a una boda en la que ella no era la novia, era una aparecida, una equis en su vida. Todo lo bueno que habían vivido ambos, estaba a punto de ser encerrado en el baúl de los recuerdos. Aunque aquel pequeño que crecía en su ser, de vez en cuando reabriría ese baúl…

:·:·: Flashback :·:·:

_-¡Ash Ketchum! – Exclamó de forma seria, éste la miró algo preocupado, por no decir temeroso – Si no quieres que te pegue… - el joven se cubrió pensando en lo peor, pero ésta le sonrió – bésame, ahora ya. – su cara de apenada fue oculta bajo su flequillo._

_-¡¿Eso quiere decir? – Exclama Ash perplejo – que…_

_-Por supuesto que te quiero Ash, y quiero estar contigo hasta el fin – el joven se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó._

_-¡Gracias! – Apoya su mano sobre la cabeza de Misty – Gracias por quererme Misty _

_-No me agradezcas un sentimiento Ash – lo mira con una gran sonrisa – es mejor que me demuestres que tú sientes eso mismo por mí._

_-Así es Misty, te quiero – la levanta y la gira – y no me da miedo gritarlo.- la apoya nuevamente en el piso y ella toma su rostro – Misty…_

_-Nada ni nadie nos separará – y acercando lentamente su rostro al del joven, con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas junto sus labios con los de él, para dar inicio a lo que ellos creían que sería la mejor historia de amor que podrían vivir…_

_-¡Ah! – Grita Ash al separarse de ella, esta se extraña pero solo lo ve tomarle la mano y jalarla hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak – Esto lo tiene que saber mamá… -_

:·:·: Fin del Flashback :·:·:

Misty reía sola, cada uno de aquellos pequeños detalles, la llenaban de una paz tan cálida cada vez que lo recordaba que se sentía inmediatamente feliz.

:·:·: Flashback :·:·:

_-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el joven muchacho, sonriendo tras los pasajes en avión que le mostraba - ¿Perdámonos por ahí, solos tú y yo? _

_-Ash… - lo miró y le extendió su mano – Claro que sí… contigo al fin del mundo._

:·:·: Fin del Flashback :·:·:

¿Qué debería hacer? Tenía miedo que al momento que el juez pidiera que aquella persona que tuviera objeción con la boda hablara, soltará, sin pensarlo mucho, su estado; que revelará en ese momento que sería madre, y el novio que se casa era el padre de la criatura. Pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle a todo el mundo, que ella podía con todo sola, después de todo, era una de las hermanas sensacionales de ciudad Celeste y no debía flaquear tan rápidamente. Sus hermanas y sus amigos nunca la dejarían sola con algo así.

Una vez llegados a pueblo Paleta, los chicos dejaron a Misty en casa de Ash, y ellos se regresaron a la iglesia de ciudad Verde, donde sería la ceremonia. Misty miro hacia ambos lados antes de entrar a la casa, una vez a dentro ingreso hacia la sala, pero todo se sentía tan silencioso, tan apagado… nada que ver con aquellos días cuando ella se quedaba días enteros en aquel lugar.

-Ash… - susurró en voz baja pasando los dedos de su mano derecha por el sillón… - Mi amor…

:·:·: Flashback :·:·:

_-Vamos – estirando ambos brazos del entrenador pokémon – Prometiste que íbamos a salir._

_-Estoy cansado – se quejó – Hoy he tenido diez… DIEZ batallas y una peor que la otra._

_-Oh… que mal… pero – se sentó al lado – Yo me aburro de todas formas… - Ash la miró de reojo, pues veía en sus ojos, la maldad pura_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – se protegió alejándose de pronto de ella_

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Sonriendo – Nada – y se acercó a él para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas_

_-¡Déjame! – le pedía entre risas - ¡Ya!_

:·:·: Fin del Flashback :·:·:

-Solíamos pasarla tan bien – seguía conversando para sí misma, riéndose con la voz entrecortada – Y ahora…

-Para protegerte – se escuchó de pronto dejándola paralizada, volteo hacia atrás para buscar la voz, y ahí se encontró con un Ash, vestido de gala, con un smoking blanco.

-Ash…

-Si hago todo lo que hago Misty… escúchalo bien… es para protegerte…

-¿Para… protegerme? – Pregunta incrédula negándole con la cabeza - ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

-Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas… - se acercó un paso hacia ella – Tal vez ahora me odies y creas que soy un idiota… - se acercó otro paso más – Tal vez nunca comprendas mis palabras ahora… pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano… - tomó las manos de la líder de gimnasio – Por ese amor que una vez nos tuvimos… vas a entender porque yo hoy, me caso con Mariel

-Ash… - lo miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué?

-Mi querida sirenita – apoyó su mano en el rostro de la joven y acarició su mejilla – Porque te amo… y por eso este donde este… siempre voy a protegerte… aunque por eso deba separarme de ti. – en ese momento Misty tiene una pequeña descompensación que le hace perder un poco el equilibrio. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… creo que es todo el stress porque te casas que me siento así…

-¿Estás segura que es por eso? ¿No será lo mismo que te pasaba previo a mi cumpleaños? No debiste aceptar ser la madrina de la boda – Misty le negó con las manos

-Tranquilo – le sonríe – estoy bien. Vámonos… no hagamos esperar a la novia – le sonríe dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos.

-Sí… - afirma con la cabeza – Vamos.

En la iglesia de ciudad Verde, los chicos estaban reunidos, deseando que sus amigos hayan sido iluminados y se hayan fugado juntos, para no tener que vivir la separación de estar separados para siempre. Aunque todas las esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vieron a Ash llegar con Misty a la boda. Ambos entraron a la iglesia y tomaron su lugar en ella, por lo que los chicos lo imitaron haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando la melodías del coro de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, era el indicio de que Mariel, la novia había llegado a la iglesia, del brazo de un abrumado Gary, la muchacha parecía disfrutar de ese momento, aunque detuvo su marcha al ver a Misty parada al lado de Ash.

-¿Qué paso Marielita? – Le susurró el investigador - ¿Creíste que no tendría las agallas para venir?

-¡Cállate y camina! – Llegaron al altar, Gary le entregó la mano de Mariel a Ash y él tomó del brazo a Misty para salir de ahí. Ash se sintió un poco incómodo al ver a su querida Misty de brazo de su amigo, pero no estaba en posición de decir nada.

-Bien, hermanos y hermanas… - el sacerdote comenzó la misa – Estamos aquí para unir ante Dios a nuestros hijos, Ash y Mariel en sagrado matrimonio. Pero antes de comenzar, haremos la pregunta crucial. Si alguien tiene o conoce algo que imposibilite a estas dos personas a unirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Todas las miradas de la iglesia se dirigieron a Misty, incluso Mariel tuvo la delicadeza de mirarla de reojo, pero ella sólo cerró sus ojos y bajó la mirada. Dawn y May estuvieron tentadas a levantar sus manos pero fueron detenidas por Cilan y Brock. Era una decisión de ellos, y no debían meterse ahí por más amigos que fueran.

-Bien… entonces –continuó el padre – Comencemos. – hace un gesto a los padrinos para que le coloquen el lazo sobre Ash y Mariel. Misty y Gary, toman el lazo y se lo colocan. Y luego se alejan. –Mariel… aceptas por esposo a Ash, para amarlo y respetarlo, ya sea en la pobreza o en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de tu vida.

-¡Sí! – Afirma emocionada – Acepto…

-Ash, aceptas por esposa a Mariel, para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza o en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de tu vida.

-Yo… - giró un poco su mirada para visualizar a Misty, la cual lloraba en silencio desde su puesto. Miró al padre y luego a Mariel – A… - pero un grito detuvo a Ash. Ambos novios giraron la cabeza hacia donde provenía el grito, ahí, estaba la madre de Ash, con Misty desmayada en el suelo. No lo dudo dos veces, se sacó el lazo de encima y se acercó. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Una ambulancia! – pedía desesperado Tracey, a los presente - ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-¿Pero qué pasa? – nervio Ash pedía explicaciones

-Misty… - dice de pronto Delia mirando a su hijo – Está sangrando…

-¡¿Qué? – Sin entender nada nada aún, miró a sus amigos esperando respuesta -¿Qué pasa?

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA! – Gritaron todos juntos atormentados… - Y el bebé corre peligro…


	10. Capitulo X

-Bien… entonces – continuó el padre – Comencemos. – hace un gesto a los padrinos para que le coloquen el lazo sobre Ash y Mariel. Misty y Gary, toman el lazo y se lo colocan. Y luego se alejan. –Mariel… aceptas por esposo a Ash, para amarlo y respetarlo, ya sea en la pobreza o en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de tu vida.

-¡Sí! – Afirma emocionada – Acepto…

-Ash, aceptas por esposa a Mariel, para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza o en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de tu vida.

-Yo… - giró un poco su mirada para visualizar a Misty, la cual lloraba en silencio desde su puesto. Miró al padre y luego a Mariel – A… - pero un grito detuvo a Ash. Ambos novios giraron la cabeza hacia dónde provenía el grito, ahí, estaba la madre de Ash, con Misty desmayada en el suelo. No lo dudo dos veces, se sacó el lazo de encima y se acercó. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Una ambulancia! – pedía desesperado Tracey, a los presente - ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-¿Pero qué pasa? – pide Ash explicaciones

-Misty… - dice de pronto Delia mirando a su hijo – Está sangrando…

-¡¿Qué? – Sin entender nada, miro a sus amigos esperando respuesta -¿Qué pasa?

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA! – Gritaron todos juntos entre nervios… - Y el bebé corre peligro…

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO X**

"**Ese lazo eterno que nos une para siempre"**

-¡¿Qué? – Ash no lo podía creer, las palabras que salían en ese momento de las bocas de sus amigos no podía ser verdad, sin dudarlo mucho, tomó entre sus brazos a Misty y salió con ella de la iglesia

-¡Ash! – gritó Mariel, pero nada, quedo plantada en el medio del altar, mientras su tormento recién comenzaba.

La mayoría de los presente salieron tras Ash, hacia el hospital de la ciudad. Ahí, ingresaron de urgencias a Misty y llamaron a su médico de cabecera. Junto con el médico llegaron las hermanas de Misty, que se fueron en picada contra Ash.

-Si algo le pasa a nuestra hermana o a nuestro sobrino – Daisy lo miraba con rabia en sus ojos – Nunca te lo vamos a perdonar Ash Ketchum… nunca…

-Tranquila – Tracey se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó – Todo va a salir bien… no te preocupes…

El médico salió hacia la sala de espera, y Ash corrió a parársele enfrente.

-Tranquilo Ash, todo está bien tanto con Misty como con el bebé. Misty sufrió una descompensación por stress, y el sangrado fue causa de eso, pero fue muy leve, así que no hay problema. Pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, vamos a hacerle un ultrasonido… ¿quieres entrar a verlo? –

-Por supuesto – le respondió afirmando con su cabeza.

-Acompáñame… - El doctor guió a Ash al cuarto de Misty.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron nada de esto? – les reclama Delia a todos los presente - ¿Tan poca confianza me tienen?

-Es que señora Ketchum - Dawn no sabía cómo seguir…

-Misty nos hizo prometer que no se lo dijéramos a Ash – continuó Brock

-Aunque Claro, nosotras queríamos decírselo igual – prosiguió May – Pero se enojó… y ya no nos dejó decir nada.

- Esta niña… en que estaría pensando…

Mientras Ash, entró en la habitación de Misty, ésta estaba dormida, en el brazo derecho tenía conectado una bolsa de suero y en el pecho un montón de conectores que monitoreaban sus latidos.

-Misty… - susurró acercándosele - ¿Por qué, por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo las cosas? – Respondió abriendo sus ojos - ¿Hubieras dejado todo este circo? ¿Si hubieras sabido desde el inicio mi estado?

-¿Y aun así lo pones en dudas? – La regañó – Por favor mujer, tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

-De todas formas ya no puedes hacer nada… Ya Mariel es tu esposa, es tu mujer, mejor vete, debes preocuparte por ella ahora.

-¡No seas tan orgullosa! – Le reclamó – Es mi hijo y también voy a protegerlo a él.

-Yo… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el médico con una enfermera entraron al cuarto con una máquina de ultrasonido. - ¿Y eso?

-Vamos a hacerte una ecografía por ultrasonido para ver que todo esté bien con el pequeño.

-¿Y cuántos meses tienes Misty? – preguntó Ash algo pensante.

-Dos meses… Me entere de mi estado el día de tu cumpleaños… Aunque lo sospechaba desde que iniciaron mis malestares

-Ya veo… así que eso era el motivo…

-Bueno Misty – la enfermera la preparó, y el médico dejó caer un poco de gel sobre su vientre – Va a estar un poquito frio – Bien… comencemos – Tomó el ultrasonido y se lo colocó suavemente sobre el gel. – Busquemos a ese bebé… Aquí esta… - subió un poco el volumen dejando oír con fuerza los latidos de un pequeño corazón, la emoción brotaba de ambos padres, más al ver el monitor cuando este tomó forma en la pantalla. – Pero… - un cambio en el rostro del doctor preocupó a los dos.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? – preguntó nervioso Ash.

-Esperen un momento…. – siguió moviendo el ultrasonido – Mmm ¡Que interesante!

-¿Está todo bien? – ahora Misty veía al doctor insegura.

-Escuchen… - de a poco comenzó a sentirse el latido de otro corazón

-Eso es…

-Otro latido – completó Misty en shock

-Así es – sonriendo – Tenemos dos bebés por cuidar. Y están muy bien… ¡Qué bueno que solo fue un gran susto nomás!

-Sí, gracias a Dios – agradeció Misty, mientras la enfermera la limpiaba y acomodaba nuevamente. - ¿Y cuando voy a poder salir de aquí?

-Aún no, además del sangrado, tienes unos desordenes en algunos niveles de proteínas y minerales, así que estarás en observación hasta que te estabilices y no corran ningún problema, ninguno de los tres. Ahora voy a ir a avisarle a tus hermanas para que estén tranquilas – se retiró junto a la enfermera.

-Está bien – protestó – Voy a tener que quedarme aquí acostada días sin hacer nada… ¡Qué fastidio! – Desvía un poco su mirada hacia Ash, el cual aún estaba como en shock, hablaba solo, se reía… - ¿Estás bien?

-Vamos… - parpadeando – Vamos a tener dos hijos… dos…

-Así parece… - bajó su mirada y colocó sus manos en su vientre – Dos… es increíble…

-¿Puedo? – Pregunta ansioso Ash, acercando sus manos a las de Misty, ésta lo mira - ¿Puedo colocar mis manos aquí? – señalando el lugar donde estaban las manos de Misty.

-Ya… - Miró hacia otro lado, y quitó sus manos dejando que Ash apoyara las suyas – Ahí está…

-Oh… - la sensación que sintió en ese momento era demasiado para él, y comenzó a llorar – Hola… - Misty al oír su voz rara, lo observó… sus ojos desprendían muchas lágrimas de felicidad. Ella no sabía si sentirse feliz, se sentía extraña ante esta situación. – Soy su papá… - sonrió para sí mismo – Tienen que ser muy fuertes, tan fuertes como su mamá, para que en poco tiempo nos conozcamos y podamos estar juntos.

La actitud de Ash tomó por total sorpresa a Misty, no creía que se iba a poner tan feliz ante la noticia. Ni mucho menos ponerse a llorar por ello. Para cuando entraron de golpe las tres hermanas de Misty, Ash se paró, secó su rostro con el revés de su mano derecha y pasó sin decir nada por al lado de las tres para salir del lugar.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunta Daisy a Misty, quien también estaba llorando. -¿Por qué lloras?

-Es un idiota… - se quejó tratando de secar su rostro de unas lágrimas que no cesaban –

-¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó Lily molesta

-No… - negó con la cabeza – Solo que no me espere esta reacción de él, al enterarse de mi estado

-¿Se molestó? – ahora fue Violeta la que habló

-Para nada chicas – les sonrió y dejo caer todas las lágrimas juntas – Esta mucho más feliz de lo que me imaginaba.

En la sala de espera, Ash llegó, visualizó a su madre entre la gente y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Hijo! – Lo abrazó - ¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá… soy tan feliz – susurró entre lágrimas – Muy feliz…

-Ash – Delia lo separo de ella - ¿Cómo esta Misty? ¿Cómo está mi nieto?

-Son… - riéndose entre lágrimas – son dos mamá… Misty está esperando dos bebes… - la volvió a abrazar – Está esperando dos hijos míos mamá….

-¿Dos? – exclaman todos los presentes.

-Así es – Ash les muestra una gran sonrisa – Vimos y oímos a dos.

-Vaya… - Brock estaba ansioso - ¡Qué bien!

-Sí, sí, todo es muy divertido pero Ash – Iris se le acercó un poco - ¿No estás olvidando algo?

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundido. Las tres muchachas se miran y responden al unísono

-Mariel… - Ash quedo hacía dentro… prácticamente se había olvidado de ella.

-Vas a tener que ver que haces con ella Ash – le aconseja Tracey.

-Si lo sé… el embarazo de Misty es muy complicado y no tengo que estar estresándola.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? – la coordinadora de cabello castaño lucia demasiado preocupada

-Aún no lo sé May… aún no lo sé.

Hacia la noche, la flamante señora Ketchum, estaba en su nueva casa, la cual iba a hacer su nido de amor, iba y venía frente a la ventana. Sin poder creer que su marido no llegara aún. Cuando sintió la puerta de entrada, corrió escaleras abajo para recibirlo. Se encontró con un hombre serio, su smoking estaba manchado un poco con sangre. En su mirada no encontró muestra de ningún sentimiento.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estás todo manchado? – Ash no le respondió – Por favor, ahora soy tu esposa, me debes respeto. – Se acercó a él y lo beso. Pero el entrenador tampoco respondió al beso. -¿Qué te pasa? Ash… - le sonrió de manera picara – Ya entiendo… quieres jugar… - se quitó la bata que tenía y dejo a relucir su cuerpo – Anda… tómame… - se le acercó. Ash se movió un poco, recogió la bata de Mariel y se la entregó – Pero… ¿Qué?

-Si aún te queda algo de respeto por ti misma – le susurró – Vístete.

-Pero… ¿Acaso no te provoca nada teniéndome así? – Ash la miró de pies a cabeza y clava sus ojos en los de Mariel.

-No… nada.

-Es por ella ¿Verdad? – le reclama tomando bruscamente de su mano la bata

-Puedo tener relaciones contigo Mariel… - bajo su mirada y luego la miro – Pero sería solamente de cuerpo… Porque mi alma y mi corazón… ya se los he entregado a ella. Y si… tienes razón. Es por ella.

-Como te atreves – le dio una bofetada – A decirme esas cosas.

-Lo siento, tu quisiste casarte igual a pesar de que sabias que yo la amo a ella. – se alejó de ella – Así que ahora no te quejes.

-¡Urrr! – gruñó la mujer – ¡Vas a pagarme muy caro esta humillación Ash Ketchum! ¡Muy Cara!

Ash entró a una habitación donde sólo había un colchón y una almohada, sin sabanas ni nada. Ahí se dejó caer. Sin poder asimilar aun todo lo que había vivido en esas horas. Se había casado con una mujer a la cual no podía ni mirar. Se había enterado de que Misty le había ocultado algo tan importante, iban a hacer padres. Se sentía raro, se sentía como que todo era un mal sueño del que iba a despertar pronto, para estar con la mujer que amaba al lado de sus hijos.

El sol saliente, daba por iniciada la mañana, Ash despertó abrazado a la almohada y un poco tensionado por todo lo pasado. Entro a bañarse, y bajo, posteriormente, a desayunar.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa, la señora que les sirvió el desayuno, solo puso su puesto.

-¿Y Mariel? – preguntó

-La señora, salió temprano en la mañana, joven Ash – le informo la señora asentándole con la cabeza

-Ya veo…

-Señor… - hizo una pausa, por lo que Ash la miro – Algo raro paso en los jardines

-¿Eh? – Ash salió a mirar, no había ni una sola flor en pie, y el pasto era de un color negro, como si fuera sido quemado - ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Cuando desperté esta mañana, ya estaba así…

-Esto es muy extraño…

Mientras tanto, en una casa ubicada en ciudad Azafrán, Mariel llegaba toda rabiosa al lugar. Toca la puerta y es atendido por un hombre.

-¿Mariel? – Exclama sorprendido – Te hacía disfrutando de tu luna de miel.

-Puedes callarte un poco Derek…. – buscando - ¿Dónde está Lita?

-Lita salió, está en Unova en este momento, regresa como en tres días.

-Con que en tres días – susurró para ella. - ¿Y cómo va su matrimonio?

-Bien – responde con una sonrisa – Vamos muy bien. – Mariel se le acerca

-Y dime… ¿No extrañas mis besos? – acercándosele aún mas

-Mariel… cálmate… - ésta lo toma de la ropa -¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya me han rechazado una vez… no lo permitiré dos veces – Y sin decir más nada, Mariel lo besó


	11. Capitulo XI

En ciudad Verde, estaba la gran noticia de la semana. El embarazo de la hermana sensacional más joven, no tardo de llenar páginas y páginas de revistas. Sobre todo por la reciente boda del que se suponía era su pareja estable.

Las hermanas mayores de Misty, hicieron una rueda de prensa para parar un poco las olas de rumores en cuanto al padre del niño que se habían generado. Por la salud de su hermana, pidieron por favor un poco de prudencia.

En el hospital, Misty fue pasada a una sala común, ya que solo debía guardar reposo absoluto, y todos sabían que la única forma en que lo cumpliera, era justamente, tenerla internada.

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XI**

"**Tal vez nos volveremos a ver."**

Esa tarde, Will, actual encargado del gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Celeste. Había decidido ir a visitar a su amiga. Ella dormía, tomándole la mano, en un florero al lado de la cama, había un gran ramo de flores que éste le había traído.

-Misty – susurró para sí mismo, verla dormir era para él, algo muy tranquilizante - ¿Qué es esta sensación que me provocas? – pensaba una y otra vez, sin entender que era lo que le estaba pasando. Para cuando Misty despertó, miro su mano que era tomada por la de Willy

-¿Desde hace cuánto que tomas mi mano? – pregunto apenada bajando la mirada.

-Ah… este – ríe nervioso – Perdón, pero es que mientras dormías, parecía que tenías una pesadilla o algo así – le sonríe – Tome tu mano y se te paso, así que preferí no soltarte para que pudieras dormir bien.

-Gracias – Respondió regresándole la sonrisa – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-De nada Misty, para eso estamos los… - en eso la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a un Ash bastante molesto por la escena con la que se encontró.

-¿Y éste quién es? – preguntó todo molesto ingresando a la habitación

-Buenos días Ash – responde Misty – Él es un amigo mío, se llama William y está haciéndose cargo de mi gimnasio pokémon.

-Mucho gusto – le dice Willy extendiéndole la mano – Soy representante de la Confederación Pokémon Kanto.

-Ash Ketchum – responde tomándole la mano.

-Bueno amiga – éste se pone de pie – Me retiro, iré a retomar mi lugar en el gimnasio.

-¡Cuídamelo mucho! – exclamó la pelirroja cuando éste se perdió tras la puerta. Fue cuando su mirada fulminante fue dirigió hacia Ash - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a tratar a así a mis amigos?

-Yo… - no dijo más nada, pues su mirada se dirigió al ramo de flores que vió al lado de la cama. - ¿Y esas flores?

-Me las regalo Willy… ¿También vas a enojarte por eso? – preguntó sarcástica.

-No – respondió sentándose – No soy tan infantil – Misty no respondió, solo se preocupó de respirar profundo y exhalar. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien – afirmó con su cabeza – Ya solo falta que se me normalice unos niveles de vitaminas y no sé qué más…

-Ah… - Misty tomó sus manos y bajó su mirada hacia ellas - ¿Por qué viniste? - Ash la miró confundido - ¿Por qué estás aquí Ash? – lo miró - ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Estoy aquí porque te quiero, y quiero que tanto nuestros hijos como tu estén bien.

-¿Y tu esposa? – Le recalcó – Vas a tener problemas con ella, por estar aquí.

-¡No sé dónde anda Mariel… ni me importa! – Tomó con sus dos manos, las de Misty – Sólo quiero estar aquí… con ustedes.

Por mientras, en ciudad Azafrán, la mencionada estaba con su amigo Derek, hablando.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó el hombre.

-No lo sé – respondió Mariel atándose el cabello – Quiero desaparecer del mapa a esa tipa y a sus engendros del demonio. Maldita la hora en que quedó embarazada.

-Tranquila Mariel – Derek coloca sus manos en los hombros de ésta – Si estas así, cualquier cosa te pasara por encima, y tú no eres así. Relájate.

-Pero es que… no puede ser que no me la pueda quitar del medio. – Suspiró cerrando sus ojos – No voy a dejar que una intrusa destruya el momento por el que he estado esperando toda mi vida.

-Entonces deberías ser la esposa fiel, que espera a su marido. – le susurra al oído – y no correr a revolcarte con el que se te cruza a la mejor provocación.

-Pero… pero… - Derek la tomo del rostro –

-Hazle creer que no te preocupa que vea a sus hijos, mejor aún apóyalo para ello.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor? – Derek afirmó con su cabeza –

-Si bombón – le sonrió – Veras que así vas a ir ganándotelo de apoco, que vea en ti una amiga, no una enemiga.

-Tienes razón… - colocó su puño en su mentón – Por como es Ash, voy a tenerlo de mi lado más si me preocupo que si lo ataco.

-¡Exacto! – Volvió a felicitarla – Vas a ver que cuando menos lo esperes… Ash va a estar comiendo de tu mano.

-Eso espero…

La mujer regreso a su hogar, ahí espero pacientemente que su marido llegara, las agujas del reloj se movían sin parar… y nada del sujeto. Las campanas de la nueve de la noche retumbaban por todo pueblo Paleta, cuando el entrenador entró por la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches Ash – respondió al "ya llegue" de su marido.

-Oh… Mariel – dice con sorpresa al encontrarla ahí.

-Te estaba esperando para comer. – le sonrió – ¿Te sirvo?

-Ya… - con su mano en la nuca – Realmente estoy muerto del hambre.

-Me imagino… - se levantó – Debe ser agotador estar todo el día en el hospital – Ash quedo tieso, casi sin respirar – Apropósito de eso… ¿Cómo está tu bebe?

-Bi… bien – respondió tembloroso – Gracias por preguntar.

-De nada – se dirigió a la cocina – Me imagino que debiste preocuparte mucho por él ¿verdad?

-Si… - quitándose la chaqueta y aun con un poco de desconfianza – Pero ya están bien y es lo que importa… solo falta que nazcan ahora

-Ya veo – dejó los platos con comida en la mesa, y se sentó – Ya está todo listo. Ve a lavarte las manos y ven a comer

-Ah… sí, claro – Ash subió escaleras arriba a asearse para la comida. Cuando éste desapareció de la vista de Mariel, ésta suspiró con su mentón apoyado en la mesa

-Hacer que nada pasa es más difícil de lo que imagine.

Luego de cenar, ambos jóvenes compartían un café, aun sentados en la mesa. Mariel estaba conversando con Ash de todas las cosas que había hecho mientras estuvo encerrada en los internados. Mientras Ash, solo asentaba con su cabeza, recordaba el trato que Rebeca le dio a Mariel cuando eran unos niños, pero no se imaginaba que tan mal estaba esa señora. De repente, sintió un poco de pena por su actual esposa.

-Y dime… - pronunció Ash - ¿De verdad nunca has salido con nadie más? – Mariel dudó un poco ante la pregunta – Por mí no hay problema – respondió con una sonrisa – Tu sabes que yo solo salí con Mi… - pero al ver el cambio en el rostro de la joven ya no terminó de pronunciar el nombre. – Bueno… con ella. –Mariel suspiró y lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tuve dos novios antes. Pero terminamos por poca compatibilidad de caracteres. – lo miró fijamente, generándole escalofríos– Yo no soporto que las cosas no se hagan a mi forma. O no salgan como yo quiero.

-Ah… Por eso dudaste de firmar el contrato prenupcial.

-Así es – le afirma con la cabeza – No es algo con el que una pueda ponerse feliz, que te digan que si no funcionamos en un año nuestro matrimonio civil está acabado. – Bajó su mirada - ¿Tanta poca fé me tienes? – Volvió a mirarlo – Tanta poca fé tienes en que vamos a poder llevarnos bien… que vamos a poder revivir esa chispa de amistad que teníamos cuando éramos dos niños.

-Casi éramos unos bebés Mariel… apenas si recuerdo cosas del kínder. No puedes de la noche a la mañana aparecerte en mi vida diciéndome "¿Recuerda cuando teníamos dos años? Ahí nuestras madres dijeron que nos íbamos a casar, así que casémonos aunque no sepamos nada del otro". Yo no soy así, pero accedí.

-¿Eso también lo hiciste por ella, verdad? – colocando su rostro en sus puños cerrados. Ash afirmó - ¿Tanto la amas? – Ash volvió a afirmar. – Ya veo… - se levantó – Buenas noches… La habitación que usaste anoche está preparada para que duermas bien. – Y se retiró

-Buenas noches… - susurró Ash aun sin entender que fue todo eso - ¿Qué le paso a esta mujer?

Mariel llegó a su habitación, tomó un almohadón y se lo llevó a la boca, dejando escapar toda la rabia que tenía adentro, con un grito ahogado. Aspiró y exhaló con la misma rabia del grito.

-Ya encontraré la forma de que tu perfecto amorcito, sea cosa del pasado… Como que me llamo Mariel.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash despertó temprano, fue a desayunar con su madre. La cual aún no caía en cuenta que iba a ser abuela.

-Esto es increíble – susurró la señora – Misty va a darme dos nietos, dos hijos de mi Ash – se decía para sí misma.

-Si mamá… te entiendo… yo aún no consigo asimilarlo. Pero – la miró – Es una sensación tan bella. Sé siente cálido aquí adentro – apoyando su mano en su pecho

-Lo sé mi amor – lo abraza – Vienen tiempos difíciles… pero ojalá Misty no sea tan chiquilina como para poner peros entre tus hijos y tú.

-No lo creo mamá… - le sonrió – Bien o mal, la conozco muy bien… y aunque tal vez se ponga un poco reacia sé que al final… va a ceder…

-Ojalá y así sea hijo. Por el bien de los cuatro, ojalá así sea. ¿Vas a ir a verla de nuevo?

-Por supuesto. Hoy le decían si le daban el alta médica o si seguía internada.

-Está bien… dile que venga a visitarme…

-Está bien mamá… se lo diré. –Termino de desayunar y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Antes paso a comprar un ramo de flores para adornarle su habitación y sacar esas feas que le había regalado su nuevo amiguito. E ingresó al hospital, iba emocionado, tenía pensado contarle lo del contrato prenupcial que le había hecho firmar a Mariel, ya que no estaban casados por iglesia, tranquilamente en cualquier momento, podía ser libre, libre para ella y sus hijos. Pero algo paso en el hospital que lo hizo cambiar de idea. Cuando ingreso a la habitación… ésta estaba vacía.

-Disculpe enfermera… - se acercó a la enfermera que estaba acomodando la habitación para un nuevo paciente - ¿Qué paso con la señorita de esta habitación?

-¿Se refiere a Misty? – Éste afirmó con su cabeza – El doctor Smith le dió el alta en la mañana, ni bien llegaron sus hermanas, se retiraron las cuatros.

-Oh… - pronunció como perdido – Eso quiere decir que ya está bien… - La enfermera se le acercó - ¿eh?

-La señorita se retiró en buenas condiciones, no se preocupe. Seguramente la encuentra en su casa.

-Es verdad… - se dijo a si mismo despertando de su trance – Gracias – Y salió a paso apurado del hospital, con dirección a ciudad Celeste, al gimnasio pokémon.

Llegó a la ciudad cuando estaba atardeciendo, se paró agitado en la entrada del gimnasio. Y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, ingresó en él.

-¡Misty! – gritó al entrar, pero nadie respondió.

-Misty no está – respondió una voz, luego de un rato de silencio

-¿Cómo que no está? – pregunto a Willy que se paró frente a él – En el hospital me dijeron que le dieron de alta… tiene que estar aquí

-Pero no está – volvió a insistir, el nuevo líder del gimnasio.

-No te creo – le refregó en la cara - ¡Misty! – gritó nuevamente

-Búscala por todo el gimnasio, verás que no miento cuando digo que no está. - Y así era, Ash buscó por todo el gimnasio pokémon pero la entrenadora no estaba. - ¿Ahora me vas a creer?

-¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó sin poder creer lo que vivía.

-Dijo que se iría con sus hermanas de vacaciones, necesita relajarse, y por su embarazo era la mejor opción. – Le entregó un sobre – Toma, esto me dejó para ti… por si venias a buscarla.- Ash tomó el sobre de mala manera, sin agradecerlo, salió del gimnasio abriéndolo.

_-"Ash… quizás estés odiándome en este momento, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi salud y por la de nuestros hijos. Estando aquí, te tendría todo el tiempo rondándome, y la verdad, no quiero tener problemas con tu `esposa´. Así que decidí aceptar la oferta de mis hermanas e irme un tiempo de la ciudad. No te preocupes por nada, vamos a estar bien cuidados. Solo preocúpate por ser un buen marido para ella. Misty. PD: Tal vez… nos volveremos a ver."_

-¿Tal vez nos volveremos a ver? – repitió entre dientes arrugando la nota entre sus manos - ¿Qué cruel broma es esta Misty? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?


	12. Capitulo XII

N/A: Queridos lectores, se que muchos me odiaran cuando termine este capitulo, pero por favor! xD Sigan leyéndolo, se pondrá mejor jajaja. Solo les voy a decir, que si odian a Mariel al final del capitulo. Es que lo estoy haciendo bien =3 Saluditos... Sire~

"_Ash… quizás estés odiándome en este momento, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi salud y por la de nuestros hijos. Estando aquí, te tendría todo el tiempo rondándome, y la verdad, no quiero tener problemas con tu `esposa´. Así que decidí aceptar la oferta de mis hermanas e irme un tiempo de la ciudad. No te preocupes por nada, vamos a estar bien cuidados. Solo preocúpate por ser un buen marido para ella._

Misty.

PD: Tal vez… nos volveremos a ver."

-¿Tal vez nos volveremos a ver? – Repitió entre dientes arrugando la nota entre sus manos - ¿Qué cruel broma es esta Misty? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XII**

"**¡Desamor y Depresión! ¡Una mala combinación!"**

El joven moreno de ojos cafés y cabello negro, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de ciudad Celeste, estaba confundido, su mente no procesaba todo lo ocurrido en la última semana. Mariel, aquella amiga de su infancia que así como se fue, reapareció reclamando su lugar, ahora era su esposa, de palabra pero lo era. Por otro lado, Misty, su querida Misty, la que va a ser la madre de sus hijos, estaba lejos de él, muy lejos, ni siquiera sabía dónde se había ido. Para colmo de males, se fue pidiéndole que fuera un buen marido para Mariel. La rabia se había adueñado de su alma; la pena y el abandono invadieron cada rincón de su corazón.

Se dirigió a casa de su madre, aturdido. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía sumamente perdido.

-¿Ash? – La señora de cabello castaño bajó las escaleras con una bata - ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? – Terminó de bajar las escaleras - ¿Ash? ¿No ibas a decirle a Misty, toda la verdad? – Pero tampoco encontró respuesta, se acercó a su hijo y lo movió - ¿Hijo?

-Se fue mamá – susurró – se fue…

-¿Quién se fue?

-Misty mamá… Llegué al hospital – se acomoda en el sillón con su mirada baja – Y su doctor ya le había dado el alta médica. Corrí a ciudad Celeste, pero cuando llegue allí… – apretó sus puños con fuerza – Ya se había ido, se fue alejándome de mis hijos mamá – la miró llorando, miles de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Solo me dejó una maldita nota pidiéndome que cuidara de mi esposa… - volvió a cerrar sus ojos con rabia

-Esa niña, se nota que está embarazada, sus hormonas la han puesto demasiado impulsiva – colocó sus manos en su rostro – No me quiero ni imaginar cómo van a salir esas criaturas con ustedes dos.

-¡Mamá! – La regañó – No es momento para esas cosas.

-Lo siento, Ash… pero Misty ha estado actuando muy raro, nada que ver con la de antes.

-Lo sé… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? – Delia afirmó con su cabeza

-Pero avísale a Mariel.

-Está bien… - tomó el teléfono. – Hola

_-"Hola Ash ¿Dónde estás? Ya es muy tarde"_

-Estoy en la casa de mi madre… voy a quedarme esta noche aquí.

_-"¿Paso algo?"_

-No, solo quiero estar con ella… Si quieres ven mañana a desayunar con nosotros.

-"_Está bien… Descansa"_.

-Tú también… Buenas noches – Y cortó la comunicación. Aún más confuso que antes. – Es tan raro…

-¿Qué es raro?

-Mariel… desde ayer que esta amable, comprensible…

-Bueno… - le sonrió – Eso es bueno… - se sentó al lado de su hijo, y le hizo apoyar su cabeza en su regazo – Ven hijo… - Ash se acomodó y Delia con su mano acariciaba su rostro – Mi querido hijo…

-Me siento tan mal mamá…

-Por eso… déjame consentirte como cuando eras un bebito.

La noche pasó rauda y veloz, madre e hijo conversaron toda la noche, hace tiempo que no compartían sus emociones como en ese momento. En la mañana temprano, llegó Mariel con una tarta de manzanas para tomar desayuno.

-Espero que sea de su agrado – comentó la mujer de cabello verde.

-Gracias Mariel – Delia tomó la tarta en sus manos

-De nada – notó en Ash, la pena que sentía - ¿Qué paso Ash? – Apoyando su mano derecha en la de Ash - ¿Paso algo con tus hijos? – El entrenador miró la mano de Mariel y suspiró.

-Para que estés feliz… - quitando su mano de la de Mariel – Misty se fue, y no sé a dónde…

-Bueno… - susurró – No puedo decir que no me alegra… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te alejó de tus hijos?

-No lo sé… - se enrabió – Me tiene desconcertado esta mujer – se calmó cuando regreso su mamá con las tazas y la tarta cortada.

-Comamos - pidió la mujer a los presentes.

Luego de estar un rato los tres juntos, Mariel se retiró, dejando a Ash y Delia solos. Realmente estaba feliz, no podía seguir ocultando su felicidad, así que salió de la casa, con dirección a la suya. Cuando llegó, se encontró ahí con una mujer de cabello azul, corto. La mujer, lucía como modelo, llevó sus lentes de sol hacia su cabello y sonrió

-Mariel tenemos que hablar

-¡Lita! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¡Hola! Pasa…

-Mariel, lo siento que venga a molestarte en tu luna de miel… pero… - se sentó en el sillón – Algo raro le pasa a Derek… - suspiró

-¿Qué le pasa a tu marido? – preguntó algo aliviada, pensaba que sabía lo que habían hecho

-Cuando llegue a casa, lo note raro… perdido… No era el mismo Derek que dejé después de tu boda.

-¡Qué raro! –exclamó tratando de disimular.

-Por eso vine a buscarte, tú conoces mejor a Derek… fueron novios incluso…

-Este – apenada – Si… pero recuerda que no terminamos bien esa relación…

-Si sé – sonríe – Tu solo podías pensar en Ash, Ash, Ash… - volvió a reír negando con su cabeza – Bueno, así pude conquistarlo yo… - rascó su mejilla con el dedo – Pero, no sé… ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

-¿Alguna mala noticia? – Lita negó con la cabeza –

-Solo una buena… - sonrió – A eso venía más que nada. – Apoyó su mano en su vientre – Hemos hecho bien la tarea con mi maridito – Sonriendo – Voy a hacer mamá.

-¿En serio? – Aún más sorprendida - ¡Qué bueno! – afirmó con la cabeza

-Estoy tan emocionada… aunque claro… Derek aún no lo sabe… Y no sé cómo decírselo ahora…

-¡Yo creo que se va a emocionar! – Afirmó nuevamente – "Eso espero" – pensó para sí misma.

-Se lo voy a decir esta noche – le entregó una tarjeta – Aquí… ven con Ash – se levantó – Me retiro.

Mariel despidió a su amiga y se apoyó en la puerta.

-Yo quiero también… ser mamá – murmuró – Yo también quiero…

Hacia la tarde, Mariel rogaba a su marido que la acompañara, y aunque Ash no quería saber nada con salir, termino aceptando. Se sentía tan ahogado, que salir lo despejaría un poco. Los dos se fueron juntos hacia ciudad Azulona, lugar donde se iba a realizar la cena.

En el lugar, parecían ser los únicos presentes. Lita los ubico haciéndole señales con los brazos, los dos se miraron y se acercaron a la pareja, que estaba sentada ya, alrededor de la mesa.

-Buenas noches – saludó Ash, haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Llegamos muy tarde?

-No, no – exclama Lita emocionada con sus manos – Llegaron justo a tiempo, adelante ¡Siéntense! – Ash acomodó la silla de Mariel y luego se sentó él. – Estoy tan ansiosa – tomó la mano de su marido

-¿Ya vas a acabar con todo este misterio, Lita? – le pidió Derek, al momento que su señora lo levanta de la silla – Anda dime. – Lita busca algo en su bolsa y se lo pasa. - ¿y esto?

-Ábrelo – Derek tomó la caja y la abrió, dejando ver que adentro de ésta, había unos minis zapatos. Lita sonrió, y Derek estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía si llorar o reír.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó, tomando los zapatitos en su mano. Lita le asentó con su cabeza y la abrazó sumamente emocionados.

Ash miraba la escena con rabia, se imaginaba a él, con Misty, tomando de esa forma tan linda, la noticia de que iban a ser papás, y no la forma tan horrible de la que se enteró. Mariel, por su parte, no sabía cómo sentirse, puesto que ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, eran felices, y ella no tuvo mejor idea que ir a enredarse con Derek, se sentía mal, pero a su vez celosa, celosa de ser ella, la que iba a hacer madre.

Ash trató de salir de sus pensamientos, proponiendo un brindis por la futura bendición. E iniciaron la cena. Todo iba en paz, Derek y Ash hablaban de pokémons, Derek, era un buen conocedor de pokémons, y tener al actual campeón de elite entre sus invitados era todo un honor. Mariel, no hablaba nada, solo se limitaba a comer, Lita notó el malestar de su amiga. Terminado de comer, Lita, les pidió permiso, iba a refrescarse un poco, echándole la culpa a los sofocos del embarazo, invitando a Mariel que la acompañara. Ambas mujeres se retiraron juntas, dejando solo a los hombres.

-Ash – Derek tosió, pues no sabía cómo terminar. - ¿Tú quieres a Mariel?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió bebiendo de su copa

-Se nota rara…

-Mariel sabía perfectamente que yo amo solo a una mujer, y aún sabiéndolo, accedió a casarse, yo no la obligué a nada. – Contestó de manera tajante – Si ahora no se lo aguanta… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Puedes hacer muchas cosas Ash… Al menos intentar llevar la fiesta en paz, el año que duré su matrimonio. No pensaste en quizás ser amigos.

-No lo sé, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora, que solo puedo pensar en que no tengo a mis hijos conmigo. – Ash bajó su mirada – Siento por Mariel, un cariño especial, de ese que sientes por un amigo de tu infancia, pero nada más. No creo poder llegar a algún día, a amarla, como ella dice, amarme a mí.

-Ya veo – murmuró, bebiendo ahora de su copa – Ya veo…

Mientras por el lado de las mujeres…

-¿Qué pasa Mariel? – pregunta sonriente Lita –

-No me siento bien… eso es todo… - comentó, colocando su mano sobre su mirada.

-¿O es que no te puedes con tu sucia mente? – Mariel se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Lita

-¿Qué? – Exclamó desconcertada - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Creíste que ibas a poder ir a buscar a mi marido y él no iba a contarme? – Mariel no sabía dónde meterse – Claro, llegué a ciudad Azafrán, lo encontré ahogado en sus penas, súper borracho, y no le quedó más que pedirme perdón de rodillas llorando por haberse metido con mi mejor amiga.

-Yo…

-¿Sabes lo que más me duele Mariel? Que creí que éramos amigas, fui a buscarte. Esperando que tuvieras el descaro de decírmelo a la cara, pero nada… Claro… la perfecta y genial Mariel, nadie puede con ella.

-Lita…

-No, ni quiero escucharte, yo tuve que aguantarte miles de veces, todo el tiempo, tus locuras, tus ataques. ¿Qué pensaría de ti Ash, si supiera que trataste dos veces de envenenar a Misty?

-No te atreverías – la tomó del brazo mirándola con rabia

-Claro que no… tengo algo que se llama "Códigos", no porque tú, barras con nuestra amistad, lo tengo que hacer yo – soltándose – Tú y yo, Mariel… - haciéndole un gesto con la mano – No nos vamos a volver a ver… ésta es la última vez. – y salió en busca de su marido. Tomó del brazo a Derek, y le pidió – ¡Vámonos!

-Pero…

-Te dije que ¡Vámonos! – Apoyó su mano en su frente – No me siento bien – Derek se preocupó tanto que se despidió de Ash, tomó sus cosas, las de Lita y se marcharon. Cuando pasaron por al lado de Mariel, Lita le envió una mirada fulminante y salieron del restaurante.

Mariel se acercó a Ash, y cayó sentada al lado de éste. Ash, ya estaba algo pasando de copas, Derek, para celebrar, servía y servía.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza – se quejó el entrenador – Volvamos Mariel. – Le pasó la llave – Vas a tener que manejar tú.

-Está bien – tomó la llave, sin decir más nada.

Llegaron a la casa, sumamente en silencio, Mariel tenía la depresión de por no pensar antes de actuar, ahora se había quedado sola, sin amigos. Por el otro lado, Ash, tenía el desamor de estar alejado de la persona que más amaba, de sus hijos, se sentía una persona vacía, sin alma. Miró a su esposa, se había sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan raro, le gustaría sentir aunque sea pena por verla así, pero ni eso despertaba en él.

-Mariel – se levantó hacia ésta - ¿quieres un café? – ésta le afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – Ash se detuvo - ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-No eres tú Mariel… Solo que llegaste un poco tarde a mi vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? – Se acercó a él, y le tomó las manos – Tú y yo, en este año…

-Entiéndeme Mariel… - suspiró – No puedo decirte "_Voy a intentar quererte_" Porque solo estaría engañándote… engañándome.

-Yo sé… - tomó su mano – tú tienes miedo de que realmente llegué a gustarte…

-Nada que ver – soltándose – Tú no me conoces… Tarde más de cinco años en darme cuenta, cuando amaba a Misty, no voy a olvidarla en unos días. Y menos porque tú quieres.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas… Porque sé el lugar que ella, por ser la madre de tus hijos, tiene. Yo lo único que quiero, es que este año, vivamos tranquilos. En paz, como amigos.

-¿Estás segura que solo eso quieres? – ésta afirmó.

La semana pasó rápidamente, Ash salía muy temprano buscando a Misty, tratando de llamar a sus amigos para saber si alguien sabía algo de ella, pero nada, era como que de la noche a la mañana, se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Llegaba muy tarde en la noche, cuando ya Mariel estaba durmiendo, se encontraba con la mesa servida, y una nota que decía "Te dejé comida en el horno, come, te hará bien para poder reunir fuerzas para seguir con tu búsqueda. Mariel"

Se notaba su esfuerzo, capaz que no lo sentía, pero tenía el valor de aún así, escribir esas frases de aliento.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, para Ash, abrió las ventanas de su habitación, para mirar los campos floreados, la primavera estaba llenando de flores todo… menos una parte de la casa, el jardín. Bajó apurado hacia afuera, era raro. Afuera de la casa, se encontró con Mariel, así que se detuvo.

La mujer estaba con tres pokémons, un Bellossom, un Vileplume y un Lotad. Estos intentaban revivir las plantas que estaban marchitas en el jardín. Pero nada pasaba, hasta que…

-¡Sí! – Exclamó la peli verde – ¡Al fin un brote! – Abrazando a Bellossom y a Vileplume – Gracias chicas… - acarició a Lotad – Ustedes son las mejores – Tomó otra pokébola y dejó salir a Skuntank – Son los únicos que me quedan… mis únicos amigos.

Ash la observaba en silencio, sí que era buena con sus pokémons, incluso lucían fuertes y saludables, no podía ser una mala persona. Al contrario, ver eso, le hizo, aceptar que Mariel merecía una oportunidad para ser su amiga.

Se acercó a ella, tosiendo, y la asustó un poco.

-Oh… Ash… - se levantó – Pensé que ya no estabas en casa.

-No… - le sonrió – Hoy no voy a salir a buscar a Misty… - colocó sus manos en su nuca – Tengo que planear bien como encontrarla.

-Ah… ya veo.

-Si… - sonrió – Necesito encontrar la forma de que no siga escapando de mí.

-Ya veo… - le sonrió – Pasarás el día aquí en la casa –Ash afirmó – Estoy feliz… Iré a preparar algo para comer. – regresando a los cuatro pokémon a sus pokébolas.

-Está bien Mariel. – La vió alejarse, y observó el brote en el piso. – Qué bonito…

La tarde pasó tranquila, Ash hacía unas llamadas por teléfono, había contratado unos investigadores para que hallaran a Misty. Sus amigos se habían puesto en contacto con gente que habían conocido en sus viajes, esperando que alguno la haya visto. Para cuando la noche llegó, sus amigos no reportaron ninguna buena noticia.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste Misty? – Exclamaba - ¿Dónde?

Mientras en la cocina, Mariel lo veía sonriéndose. Había tomado un pequeño frasquito y lo dejó caerlo sobre un vaso de jugo de naranja, tomó una cuchara y lo revolvió

_-"Bueno Ash… vamos a estar juntos… quieras o no…"_ - se acercó a él, con el vaso y se lo dejó – Toma Ash…

-Gracias Mariel, hablar tanto me dejó sediento – Tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago. – Estaba muy rico… - le extendió el vaso nuevamente - ¿Me traes más?

-Claro… - volvió a la cocina, tomó la jarra de jugo y nuevamente, le echó unas gotas del frasquito en el jugo. – ¡Toma! – le pasó de nuevo el vaso.

-Gracias… - y sé lo volvió a tomar de un solo trago.

Mariel regresó a la cocina, a preparar lo que sería la cena, miraba como Ash de a poco iba cabeceando enfrente del computador. Refregaba sus ojos, movía sus manos, sin entender cómo iba perdiendo de a poco la voluntad sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? – Preguntó con tono de preocupación, luego de apagar la olla - ¿te sientes bien?

-No… - trató de pararse pero sus piernas no le obedecían – No sé qué me pasa…

-Ven… - se le acercó – apóyate sobre mi… - Ash se apoyó en el hombro de Mariel.

-Gracias… llévame a mi habitación por favor.

-Claro… - ahí dejó caer a Ash en su cama –

-Gra… Gra… - ya casi no podía hablar, había perdido casi toda voluntad sobre sus acciones.

-Ay mi querido Ash – Mariel, se acostó a su lado y acarició su rostro – Realmente no quería llegar a esto, pero me obligaste… Vas a amarme… aunque solo sea de cuerpo… - Ash ya había perdido la noción de lo que pasaba, así que Mariel de a poco fue desprendiéndolo de su ropa – No te preocupes… no te haré daño…


	13. Capitulo XIII

N/A: Por favor, terminen de leer todo el capitulo, yo sé que muchos van a quedar con cara de WTF? Pero bueno, toda historia tiene un capitulo que no nos gusta. Pero no se preocupen... en algún momento todo esto comenzará a mejorar... xD Espero!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Esa mañana amaneció gris, el cielo completamente cubierto, por la lluvia insaciable que no se detenía.

En pueblo Paleta, una nueva familia había ocupado una de las casas más antiguas de la zona, dentro de ella, había pasado algo turbio, algo que el joven dueño no esperaba, había sido drogado por su esposa, aquella que juraba amarlo. Y vaya saber con qué cruel y oscuro propósito.

Cuando se despertó, allí se encontró a su esposa, acostada junto a él, en poca ropa. Sorprendido, llevó sus manos a su rostro, intentando recordar que había pasado, pero solo tenía imágenes entre cortadas de él y ella. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Era algo que nunca lo sabría…

Salió despacio de la cama, e ingresó a bañarse, no podía con su mente, realmente, había pasado algo entre los dos, si así fuera, era algo que nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

-No puede ser Ash – se repetía - ¿Qué hiciste? –Mientras refregaba cada parte de su cuerpo, tratando de limpiar sus culpas – No puede ser – cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar, y solo recordaba tener a Mariel en sus brazos, besándola – No… no… - seguía tallando con más fuerza sobre sus brazos - No pude… no pude hacer eso… No con ella. – Terminó de bañarse, se cambió y salió de la casa con dirección a la de su madre, ahí lo esperaban sus amigas.

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XIII**

"**Nada es lo que parece"**

-¡¿Qué? – Exclaman sumamente molestas sus tres amigas - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

-No tengo idea de que pasó – responde hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos – No entiendo…

-¿Cómo que no entiendes? – Iris le da un codazo

-¡Te acostaste con Mariel! – le reclama May muy molesta

-Eso parece… - susurra

-¡¿Eso parece? – Dawn le gritó tan fuerte que retumbo todo el lugar.

-¡Explícate bien Ash Ketchum!

-Es que miren, yo anoche estaba en mi casa, en mi computadora investigando, mientras tomaba unos jugos de naranja… y de la nada misma, comencé a sentirme mal, mi cuerpo me pesaba, como que no me obedecía – las tres muchachas se miraron entre si – Luego, Mariel se me acercó, le pedí que me llevara a acostarme… y…

-¡¿Y qué? – exclaman las tres muy nerviosas

-De ahí en más todo se me hace raro… muy confuso…

-¿Y si te drogó? – pregunta ingenuamente Iris

-Si… - se miran las tres – Puede ser eso Ash – continuó May

-No lo creo. No creo que Mariel sea capaz de hacerme eso.

-¿Y por qué la defiendes? – Dawn se cruzó de brazos – Si no la conoces bien.

-No es que la defienda… solo que no creo que sea capaz de eso.

-¡Qué ingenuo! – se susurraron para ellas, mirándose. El silencio se apodero de la casa, solo se escuchaba de fondo la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo van esas investigaciones?

-Mal – respondieron al unísono – Muy mal.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta sorprendido.

-Nadie la ha visto – murmura May

-Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra – Iris suspira y bebe de su vaso

-Ni siquiera pudimos localizar a sus hermanas.

-¡No me importa! – Apretó su puño derecho – Aunque tenga que buscar debajo de cada piedra. La voy a encontrar

-Y cuando la encuentres ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué va a pasar? – Dawn se sienta frente a él – Vas a decirle lo que acaba de pasar.

-No lo sé… realmente… no lo sé.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Ash seguía aún buscando a Misty sin parar, los chicos seguían recorriendo los sitios, seguían comunicándose con mucha gente, pero nadie sabía nada aún. Ash comenzó a tratar de esquivar a Mariel, pues desde aquella noche, se había puesto demasiado cariñosa con Ash, y éste no sabía cómo quitársela de encima. Delia, se entretenía tejiendo y haciendo ropita para sus nietos. Mientras que de la desaparecida, no había rastro ninguno, ni una sola pista de donde podía estar. Así, de esta manera, pasaron un poco más de dos meses.

-Mariel… - repetía Ash cansado, mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¿Estás bien? – Se escucha mucho ruido - ¿Me escuchas? – volvió a tocar la puerta ahora preocupado, al no recibir respuesta, entró a la habitación, ahí la encontró, sentada en el piso, agitada, muy pálida y sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie. - ¿Estás bien?

-No… - susurró – No… me… he… sentido… bien – responde con la voz entrecortada producto de su agitación. – Llama a mi madre… por favor…

Ash toma el teléfono, pero no logra comunicarse con Rebeca, así que decide ir a buscar a su mamá. Corre colina abajo, hacia la casa de su mamá, cuando ésta lo atiende, Ash cae sobre el sillón cansado.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué sucede?

-Mariel – tomando aire – Se siente muy mal… y no logró encontrar a Rebeca.

-Rebeca, salió, se fue a Unova, hace como un mes.

-Rayos – se quejó.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mariel?

-No lo sé, de pronto se la pasa durmiendo, no come, y lo que come lo vomita… Anda pálida, sin fuerzas… Está muy mal.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclama alarmada - ¡Pero Ash! Eso puede…

-Necesito un médico mamá…

-Déjame… buscar el teléfono de uno que conozco…

Más tarde, en casa de Ash, el médico revisa a Mariel, la cual dormía en la cama.

-Por los síntomas y su presión cardíaca… puedo decirle que es probable que la señora este embarazada

-¿Qué? – Exclama sorprendido, lleva sus manos a su cabello – No puede ser…

-Debería comprobarlo con un test, y si da positivo debería llevarla a un obstetra para que le haga el seguimiento correspondiente.

-Está bien… gracias doctor – comentó estupefacto – Lo acompaño a la salida – Allí se encontró con su madre que acaba de llegar.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Parece que si…

-¿Qué vas a hacer si Mariel resulta embarazada?

-No lo sé… no lo sé… - Delia saca del bolso el test – Acompáñala tú a hacérselo por favor…

-Claro hijo – subió escaleras arriba a la habitación de Mariel.

Más rato… Ash iba y venía, estaba nervioso, no podía pasarle eso, no ahora. Se repetía una y otra vez. Hasta que su mamá bajó, algo aturdida… su mirada estaba perdida, hasta que se encontró con los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Y? – preguntó ni bien su mamá se le acercó.

-No sé… - negaba con su cabeza - ¿Qué debo hacer? – cayó sentada sobre el sillón

-¿Con respecto a qué? – preguntó curioso, y preocupado a la vez. Delia suspiró y le extendió el test de embarazo - ¿Qué?

-Es positivo Ash… Mariel está embarazada.

-No puede ser… - también cayó seco sobre el sillón – No…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hijo? – Miró las escaleras – Esa criatura no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasa.

-Lo sé… - llevó su mano a su rostro – Sinceramente… tengo sentimientos encontrados. – se paró – Permiso mamá – Y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Mariel. – Permiso…

-Pasa… - ésta estaba acostada, muy feliz, su sueño de ser madre estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero su sonrisa se desapareció al ver el rostro de Ash. – No estás feliz… ¿verdad?

-Sinceramente… no lo sé…

-No te preocupes Ash – lo mira con una gran sonrisa – No te preocupes, yo tengo suficiente amor para darle el que tú no podrás darle.

-¡No! – Exclama molesto – Si ese niño es mío, lo voy a cuidar y lo voy a querer como a los que tendré con Misty… solo que…

-Mariel es una mujer fuerte… - Ash la mira confundido – Desde pequeña, su madre la ha tratado como una mercancía a la que quería vender al mejor postor. Siempre quiso creer en su amor de niños – lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Siempre envidió a esa muchachita que andaba a la siga de su niño bonito, lo que hizo que se obsesionará demasiado, olvidándose de todo, de todo lo que realmente quería.

-Mariel…

-Ash… - cerró sus ojos dejando caer todas las lágrimas – No quiero que tú te apegues a mí por él bebé… - sonríe – Yo siempre quise ser madre, era mi mayor sueño. Y eso es suficiente para mí. Gracias por ser el padre de él. Me alegra que vaya a nacer dentro de un matrimonio, aunque para cuando nazca, al poco tiempo, quedaremos divorciados.

-No sé qué decir…

-No digas nada Ash… Tú… sigue buscando a Misty y a tus otros hijos. Que nosotros dos, siempre vamos a estar esperándote por las noches para que comamos juntos. – Le tomó la mano - ¿Me das un abrazo?

Ash se sentía raro, no sabía si era por lo que Mariel le decía, o es que era demasiado telenovelezco para él. Pero accedió al pedido de ésta.

A la semana… Ash comunicó a sus amigos de lo que había pasado con Mariel.

-¡Te lo dije! – Exclama Iris - ¡Mariel te drogo y abuso de ti!

-Iris… calma – Cilan la había tomado de los brazos

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme, si de la noche a la mañana duerme con Mariel y ésta se embaraza?

-Vaya a saber cuántas veces lo drogó hasta quedar embarazada – comentó May con el puño en su mentón.

-Y sí… - Dawn se rió – No creo que Ash ande de semental y embarace a la primera – Todos comenzaron a reírse, menos el aludido, que estaba tirado con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, sin decir nada.

-Ash… - Brock lo sacudió un poco – Ánimo… dentro de todo vas a ser papá… - Ash levantó un poco su rostro y lo miró – Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa.

-Si lo sé Brock… Pero aquí el punto es solo uno… - todos se miraron entre sí, era verdad… lo más difícil de todo esto, no era el embarazo de Mariel… si no… Como lo tomaría Misty. – Si antes nos separaba la distancia… ahora nos separa un abismo – volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos.

En una pequeña isla, bien apartada, donde la cálida brisa de mar provocaba unas tímidas olas… había cuatro mujeres con un hombre.

Tres de ellas, con el hombre, estaban preparando lo que parecía ser el almuerzo. Mientras que la cuarta, estaba caminando por la playa, llevaba su cabello naranja, suelto al viento un sombrero de sol, gafas oscuras, y un traje de baño que sobresaltaba lo redondo de su panza de casi seis meses de gestación.

-No me canso de esta vista… - susurraba la muchacha metiendo los pies en el agua.

-¡Misty! – se acercó el hombre corriendo

-¿Qué pasa Tracey? – levantó sus gafas –

-Llamó tu médico… dijo que la próxima semana, cumples ya los seis meses de gestación, y es mejor que regreses ahora, porque ya después va a ser difícil que soportes viajes largos.

-Oh… Está bien… - le sonrió – Gracias hermano

-De nada… Ya vamos a comer… Vamos…

-Vamos… Has sabido algo… - preguntó deteniendo su paso.

-Si… siguen buscándote…

-Pues buscan muy mal… - comentó adelantándose.

Regresando a Ash, éste seguía en reunión con sus amigos. Tratando de ver que zonas aún no habían revisado. Estaba sumamente frustrado.

-Ni siquiera el profesor Oak sabe dónde está Tracey – explicaba rabiando

-Ash… es obvio que Tracey va a proteger a su familia – las chicas lo encontraban tan lógico que Ash no lograba entenderlo.

-Ash… Tracey se convirtió en el cuñado de Misty, tiene que estar con su futura esposa, y por ende, del lado de todo lo que hagan.

-Tengo tanto coraje – apretó sus puños – Necesito batallas… - se levantó y se fue.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Brock

-A la élite… a ver si tengo retadores… - y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Brock soltó de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Cómo se pondrá Ash… cuando sepa que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está Misty?

-Roguemos May – Dawn baja su mirada – De que Ash no se entere.

-Si no fuera porque el médico de Misty, nos lo pidió… - Iris apretaba con rabia el vaso que tenía entre sus manos – Ya se lo hubiera dicho desde hace tiempo.

-Pero el embarazo de Misty marcha bien… - Cilan miraba por la ventana como Ash se alejaba – Enterarse delas tonterías que está haciendo nuestro querido amigo… sería muy grave en este momento.

-Si… - susurran todos con pena.

El campeón de la región Kanto, llegó a la meseta Añil, y se enfrentó con al menos dos entrenadores que habían ido a desafiarlo. Para él, eso era perfecto, sacaría su rabia de la mejor forma, olvidándose de que todo el mundo existe… Metiéndose en el mundo donde solo existen sus pokémon y él.

Fueron unas batallas bastantes entretenidas, por lo cual, al terminarlas, quedo bastante distendido. Se había quitado toda la rabia y frustración que tenía encima.

-¡Qué bien me siento! – extendió sus brazos hacia arriba – Nada mejor que unas buenas batallas.

-Y más cuando ganas todas sin casi perder pokémons… - Ash volteó y se encontró con un hombre de cabello rosado

-Lance…

-Veo que andas con malas vibras… - Ash frunció un poco el ceño, Lance rió – Tranquilo… tengo trabajo para ti.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó.

-Tienes que ir a Johto, a dar unas charlas, exhibiciones de batalla. ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo… - le dió la mano a Lance - ¿Cuándo tengo que viajar?

-El lunes… pero debes pasar primero por aquí, para darte los instructivos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Aproximadamente dos o tres semanas.

-Está bien me retiró…

-Oh… por cierto… Felicitaciones.

Ash lo miró confundido, pero de todas formas agradeció, y se retiró, aquella salida venia ideal para poder salir, alejarse de la región que tanto lo atormentaba en este momento.

Llegó a su casa, ahí, encontró a una Mariel, vestida con una camisa bastante fea, con su cabello atado en alto. Y por su aspecto, había estado pintando…

-Ya termine de pintar todo el cuarto de nuestro bebé… - sonriendo – Lo pinté de un verde agua, porque aún no sabemos qué va a hacer.

-Está bien Mariel… Sabes que si necesitas algo de dinero, pídele a mi mamá.

-Está bien… - sonrió - ¿Vas a comer? La señora que viene a limpiar, hizo unos fideos caseros.

-Bueno… - ingresó a la cocina a lavarse las manos. – Tengo hambre…

-¿Pasó algo? – Mariel dio una vuelta alrededor de él – Te noto muy raro.

-Tengo que salir de viaje, la liga pokémon me mando a una conferencia en la región Johto.

-¿Y qué te preocupa?

-Que voy a estar mucho tiempo fuera de aquí.

-Pero no te preocupes Ash, mira, yo estaré muy al pendiente de todo, voy a ir a hacerme todo los exámenes que el médico me pidió. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Hay algo que me preocupa más…

-¿Qué? – Ash se acerca a su chaqueta, y extrae un diario de éste. - ¿Eh?

-Tu mamá dio una nota al diario, para hablar de tu embarazo.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó aterrorizada - ¿Cómo hizo eso?

-No lo sé… Camino a la elite, muchos me felicitaban… Claro no entendía nada, hasta que cuando me detuve en ciudad Verde, lo vi en un puesto de diarios.

La portada decía "_La suegra del campeón Ash, lo confirma: `Si mi hija está embarazada´_"

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí…

-Misty… - una mujer rubia se acerca a ésta - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo?... –se secaba su rostro con sus manos inútilmente - ¿Cómo pudo estar buscándome, y mientras tanto embarazándola? – bajando la pantalla de su notebook -

-No llores – la abraza – Por favor…

-Eso quisiera pero no puedo… - respondiendo al abrazo de su hermana – Me duele… y mucho… Creo que no debí irme.

-Pero ya lo hiciste – se separa de ella – Y ya no puedes volver en el tiempo. – Apoya su mano en el vientre de su hermana – Ahora, solo importan estos dos lindos seres que están a punto de nacer.

-¿Cuándo regresamos a Ciudad Celeste?

-En dos semanas.

-Qué bueno… ya quiero estar de nuevo en mi ciudad… con mis pokémon…


	14. Capítulo XIV

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Ya estamos entrado en la parte fundamental del fic, si es que leyeron el original, más o menos saben que va a pasar. Espero que esten conmigo hasta el final, que le calculo en este momento unos ocho capítulos más aproximadamente. Nos leemos... Sire~

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Muchas cosas le habían ocurrido a Ash Ketchum desde que se convirtió en el campeón de la liga Kanto. Tanto cosas buenas como malas, tanto maravillosas como extrañas.

El noviazgo con Misty, su querida amiga de la infancia, era para él, uno de sus mayores logros. Estaba muy feliz con ella, se sentía tan completo en su compañía que había decidido en el cumpleaños de su amiga, proponerle matrimonio. Un compromiso que se haría oficial el día en que él cumpliera sus veintiún años, día en que su vida cambiaria completamente.

Ese día tan esperado, donde Ash descubrió gran parte de su vida, de su padre, la sorpresa que recibió sorprendió a más de uno. Mariel, una chica de pueblo Paleta, de ojos grandes y cabello verde, fue presentada accidentalmente como su prometida… y su calvario comenzó.

Entre amenazas, y para proteger a Misty de lo desquiciada que parecía estar la señorita Mariel, decidió alejarse de ella, y casarse. Claro, sin saber, que dentro de Misty latía firmemente el fruto de su amor.

Una verdad que conocería el día de su boda, una verdad que todos conocían, y todos callaron.

Ash cayó en una depresión muy grande cuando Misty desapareció llevándose con ella a sus futuros hijos, que facilitó el plan de Mariel para cubrirlo en una telaraña maquiavélica y desleal, para obtener lo que ella quería de él.

Así estaba la mente de Ash, así estaba de perturbado que encontró la mejor manera de quitarse tantos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lance, el actual líder de la confederación Pokémon y el único miembro de la élite cuatro, que pertenecía tanto a la de Kanto como a la de Johto, le entregó una gran responsabilidad, pero divertida para Ash. Un viaje a la región Johto los despejaría de todo, y le daría un poco de respiro.

Ahora estaba en la meseta Añil, esperando instrucciones. Estaba en la cafetería del centro Pokémon, esperando por Lance, pero no había señales de él por ningún lado. Estaba algo impaciente, fue en ese momento cuando escucho un grito en la entrada de la cafetería, se levantó de su asiento y se encontró con una mujer juntando papeles, los acomodó a la rápida y los metió dentro de una carpeta.

-Menos mal que nadie me vio – susurró para sí misma, cuando se percató de que Ash la observaba - …

-¿Ash Ketchum, verdad? – le preguntó con la carpeta abrazada a su pecho, la cual mostraba parte de hojas en diferentes direcciones.

-Así es – Ash se acercó a ella, algo extrañado - ¿Tú eres?

-Soy Kaely – respondió haciendo una reverencia – Se me encargó venir a informarle los procedimientos de su viaje, Lance se disculpa, es que no pudo venir.

-Ah… ya veo… - volvió a sentarse, y ella también lo hizo. - ¿Qué le paso?

-Bueno, tuvo un imprevisto y se vió obligado a viajar a Johto, pero me dijo que no te preocupes – apoyó la carpeta en la mesa – Me dejo a mí, todo lo que tenía que pasarte. – La abrió… pero en su rostro se dibujó una gran gota de sudor – Eto…. – empezó a desparramar todos los papeles por la mesa – Disculpa tenme esto – Le pasó a Ash unos papeles – ¿Dónde lo deje? ¿Dónde? – Ash miró el papel

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó algo asustado.

-Los tickets del ferry… - responde desesperada, se levanta para buscarlo por el suelo

-Pero… - Kaely no prestó atención al muchacho que la miraba – Es la hoja que me pasaste

Kaely tomó el papel largo de manos de Ash con un gran suspiro, para luego volver a dárselo – Uh… ¡Qué alivio! – Volvió a suspirar, tras caer sentada – Creí que los había perdido, Lance me mataría… - Miró a Ash - Estos son los pasajes para el ferry que sale de ciudad Carmín, llega a Ciudad Olivine como en dos días. Y para la vuelta, lo mismo, sale de Ciudad Olivine y llega a Ciudad Carmín.

-Está bien – respondió tomando las hojas nuevamente.

-Tenemos aquí los lugares de las presentaciones y lo que debes hacer en cada uno de ellos. – Ash la leyó pero parecía no entender mucho. Kaely frunció su ceño algo molesta – ¡Pero si está muy fácil! – se quejó, pegando la hoja a la cara de Ash.

-¡Ya! – Pidió el entrenador, mucho más asustado – "_¿Cómo puede ser la asistente de Lance?"_ – se preguntaba para sí mismo - Entonces explícame por favor.

-Está bien – se levantó y se sentó al lado de él – Mira, la primer conferencia será en ciudad Olivine el miércoles en la noche, como sales en el ferry de esta noche, vas a llegar allí como el miércoles en la mañana. Vas a poder preparar todo para la noche. – lo mira y Ash afirma con su cabeza – El viernes tienes una conferencia y una demostración de batalla en ciudad Ecruteak, es todo el día, comienza aproximadamente como a las diez de la mañana, y termina pasadas las nueve de la noche.

-Mmm… ya… - responde el entrenador, pensando en las cosas que podía hacer en esos lugares.

-El sábado y el domingo también son en ciudad Ecruteak, pero ambas son solo demostraciones de batallas y charlas sobre relaciones entre humanos y pokémons. El día martes te toca otro día completo en ciudad Goldenrod, el jueves tendrías que estar en ciudad Caoba para el término de la gira. ¿Se entendió?

-Si… - afirma con su cabeza, algo intimidado – Gracias.

-Bueno, me retiro… Que tenga buen viaje.

-Gracias… - Ash miró los papeles que Kaely le dejó sobre la mesa – Voy a estar bien entretenido – Sonrió.

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XIV**

"**El viaje de Ash, el regreso de Misty"**

Llegó rápidamente a Pueblo Paleta, en la sala lo esperaba Mariel, con su maleta ya hecha.

-Oh… Gracias – agradeció al verla ahí parada. Cuando regrese, quiero acompañarte al obstetra – Mariel sonrió – Vamos a conocer juntos a nuestro hijo.

-Por supuesto Ash, sacaré la hora para el día posterior a tu regreso. Tengo que ir además por los exámenes que me realicé.

-Ok… Nos vemos – se despidió de ella, tomó su maleta y salió junto a su Pikachu de la casa. Afuera lo esperaba un vehículo que lo llevaría rápidamente a la ciudad. Llegado a la ciudad costera, pasó rápidamente por el centro pokémon para alistar a sus pokémon y salió con dirección al puerto. Echó un vistazo al ferry, antes de subir, se miró con su pokémon y subió a la embarcación emocionado. Dentro de éste, buscó su camarote y se desplomó sobre la cama.

-Hace tiempo que no estamos solos tú y yo Pikachu – acarició a su pokémon – Mucho Tiempo…

Mientras, lejos de ahí, pero también en una ciudad costera, más precisamente en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, había una gran reunión, todos los chicos estaban decorando el gimnasio, carteles, globos, comidas y varias bebidas. Todo eso, esperaba por Misty, una muchacha que llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Bien – afirmó la chica de cabello naranja – Al fin en casa.

-¡Misty! – gritó emocionado Willy al verla.

-¡Willy! – Le sonrió - ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Todo muy bien – le toma las manos - ¡Qué bueno verte!

-Ya estoy de nuevo en casa – volvió a sonreírle

-¡Qué bueno! – La jaló sutilmente hacia el gimnasio – Te tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Tenemos? – preguntó extrañada, así que apresuró su paso para ingresar al gimnasio

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos los reunidos en ese momento

-Oh… que lindos…

-¡Pero qué grande está tu vientre! – exclaman las tres muchachas al acercársele y ponen sus manos sobre éste

-Si… ¿Cómo han estado, chicas?

-Yo bien – responde May

-Yo igual. – afirma Dawn

- Yo más o menos – Iris cruza sus brazos – Tener que mantener una mentira no me hace estar bien.

-¿Mentira? – preguntó confundida mirando a todos.

-Tuvimos que hacerle creer a Ash que no te habíamos localizado – Explica Brock, algo apenado.

-Tuvimos que mentirle – continuó Cilan, ofreciéndole algo para comer – Para que no fuera a buscarte.

-Ya veo… - cerró sus ojos y les hizo una pequeña reverencia tomando con ambas manos su vientre – Gracias, sé que esto les puede ocasionar molestias con él. – Miró hacia todos lados - ¿No vino?

-No – negaron con la cabeza – Tenía cosas que hacer, no le avisamos.

-Ah, claro seguro cuidar de su esposa e hijo – el comentario sarcástico de Misty dejó a todos en estado de shock – Si lo sé, o ¿Me van a decir que es mentira? – Todos se miraron entre sí – Es verdad… lo sabía

-Sí, pero… - Iris tomó la palabra – Aún es todo muy raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ash no tiene ni idea de cómo pasaron las cosas – Dawn tenía su mano derecha en su mejilla – Parece que Mariel lo drogó.

-Ay por favor – exclamó irónicamente – Claro, ahora lo drogó…

-¡Pero es verdad! – protesta May con sus puños.

-Drogado o no, van a tener un hijo – Se quejó ella – Ya no quiero hablar de él. Ya no me quiero amargar…

Ash llegó el miércoles en la madrugada a ciudad Olivine, los recuerdos de antaño, cuando recorrió aquella ciudad como un niño ingenuo, estaba en su piel. Caminó hacia el hotel donde se alojaría, y comenzó a prepararse para lo que sería su primera conferencia pokémon, estaba tan ansioso…

Ciudad Olivine, le dejó un sabor muy dulce, era muy divertido, la gente lo reconocía, le pedía consejos, lo escuchaban atentamente. Y aunque era algo torpe al hablar en público, su mensaje llegaba claramente.

Mientras Ash recorría la vieja región del oeste, en Kanto, Misty había retomado de a poco su lugar de líder de gimnasio, el peligro de su embarazo ya era historia y aunque debía tener precaución de todas formas, no se dejaría vencer. Sus hermanas la habían ayudado a decorar una habitación vacía del gimnasio para los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia. Mariel por su parte, veía frente al espejo, su abultado vientre que comenzaba a notarse levemente. Estaba feliz, muy feliz de estar embarazada. El cuarto de su bebé, estaba listo. Hacía sonar el colgante de la cuna, sonriendo, esperando el momento que ahí tuviera a su pequeño hijo.

Ciudad Ecruteak fue otra experiencia maravillosa para el campeón, jugar con tantos pokémon, era como volver a ser un niño. Un grupo de niños de Kínder, habían logrado aprender muchas cosas sobre sentimientos de pokémon, al ver a Ash jugar con unos cuantos que parecían estar algo tristes.

-Lo importante del entrenamiento pokémon – les confesó seriamente – No es ser fuerte solamente, sino como logran crear emociones conjuntas con sus pokémon. Cuando entiendan lo que siente su pokémon – toma a un pequeño Sentret en brazos – Es porque están haciendo bien su entrenamiento – acaricia la cabeza del pokémon. -¿Entendieron?

-Entender lo que sienten los pokémon – una niña abrazaba a un Bellossom y lo mira – ¡Qué bonito! – Ash sonrió – Gracias…

-De nada… - Ash miró a todos los niños – Ahora… sigamos divirtiéndonos con ellos

-¡Sí! – afirman todos los pequeños.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las conferencias de ciudad Goldenrod pasaron rápidamente, ya estaba en ciudad Caoba, esperando por Lance que lo acompañaría en esta conferencia que darían en esa ciudad.

-¡Felicitaciones Ash! – Lance le extiende su mano emocionado – Has dejado a toda la gente muy feliz con tus argumentos.

-¡Qué bueno! – toma la mano de Lance – Me alegra saberlo. – Nota detrás de Lance, a una mujer ruborizada con la cabeza baja - ¡Kaely! ¡Hola! – saluda a la mujer que lo miró apenada

-Ho… hola Ash Ketchum…

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó confundido, recordando la chica torpe que conoció días atrás

-Ah… es un misterio – responde Lance rascando su cabeza – Siempre que me acompaña anda toda seria, y apenada. – El comentario hizo que Kaely se sonrojara aún más – Pero… es buena asistente, así que mejor no me quejo – Se rió -Bueno, te dejó en su compañía – Comentó Lance alejándose – Tengo que ir a saludar a los encargados. – Ni bien Lance se perdió de vista, la mujer respiró aliviada y estiró su cuello

-Creo que iré a tomar algo – y se alejó de Ash.

-Gente rara… - miró el cielo oscuro y estrellado - ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver… Misty? –suspiró

De regresó a Kanto, la muchacha mencionada, también estaba mirando el cielo, apenada, sobando su vientre.

-¿Qué es lo mejor que podemos hacer? – Se preguntaba en voz alta – Pero Ash… estuvo con ella… van a tener un hijo… - cerró sus ojos - ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Y si hablas con él? – le aconseja una voz a sus espaldas, ésta busco a la voz, y se encontró detrás de ella a William.

-Pero no sé… - susurró - ¿Cómo lo veré a la cara sabiendo esto?

-Solo lo sabrás cuando lo tengas en frente, cuando lo veas a sus ojos, y veas en ellos si lo que dice es la verdad.

-Gracias amigo – lo abraza – Muchas gracias.

-Mira Misty – toma entre sus manos el rostro de Misty – Si solo te sientas aquí a esperar que todo se solucione o todo se empeore, ¿Qué vas a decirles a tus hijos cuando nazcan? ¿Cuándo pregunten por su papá?... Por último… ¿Tú… lo amas aún?

-Si… - responde – Aún lo amo…

-entonces… - la suelta y la ayuda a levantarse - ¿Cuándo tienes la ecografía para saber los sexos de los bebes?

-En una semana. – responde.

-De acuerdo… - apoya su mano en su pecho – Te prometo que ahí estará Ash cuando llegué el día.

-¡Está bien! Qué así sea entonces.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Amigos míos, el personaje presentado en este capítulo "Kaely" Es un personaje creado por _MI Beta Reader_, **Kathuntress**. Digamos que es un regalito para ella y su amor por Lance. 3

Sire~


	15. Capítulo XV

_Bueno, al fin me destrabe con esta historia y pude avanzar! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15, espero que les agrade... _

* * *

><p>El viaje de Ash había terminado, lleno de grandes momentos y bonitas experiencias. Recorrer aquella región del oeste, le había traído maravillosos recuerdos. Apenas llegó a pueblo Paleta, el joven campeón se reunió con sus amigos en casa de su mamá.<p>

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XV**

"**Sentimientos que nunca van a cambiar"**

-¡Volvió! – Gritó emocionado - ¡¿De verdad, volvió?

-Si Ash – Delia estaba feliz – Se ve tan bonita, tiene el vientre tan grande

-¿Fuiste a verla?

-Así es hijo.

-Ya quiero verla mamá – no podía de su emoción, Misty estaba de nuevo en Kanto.

-Te tenemos una noticia… - comentó Brock acercándosele, habían decidido contarles la verdad – Más bien, esto es una confesión.

-¿Una confesión? – Estaba extrañado ante la mirada cómplice de todos sus amigos - ¿Qué paso?

-Ash puede que después de saber esto, te enojes mucho con nosotros seis pero… - May no dijo más nada y se miró con los otros cinco.

-¿Pero? – Ash comenzó levemente a incomodarse

-¡Nosotros siempre supimos donde se escondía Misty de ti!- soltó de golpe Iris, dejando inmóvil a un sorprendido Ash

-¿Qué?

-Su doctor nos llamó una semana después de que ella se fue para avisarnos – Max acomodó sus gafas

-Si queríamos un buen término de embarazo, debíamos evitar que tú la encontraras

-Es decir, no decirte la verdad… - Dawn tenía juntada sus manos frente a ella – Discúlpanos…

-Ya veo – se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos – Es decir, que me dejaron actuar como un idiota todo este tiempo.

-Lo sentimos – respondieron con reverencia – Pero era por la salud de Misty y los bebés.

-Si entiendo… - afirmó con su cabeza – Era por la seguridad de Misty, no puedo enojarme por eso. – Los chicos lo miraron contentos – Pero… - Cambió su voz a seria y todos lucían un poco preocupados. – Que sea la última vez que me dejan hacer el loco.

-¡Esta bien!

-Ah… - Delia se acercó a su hijo – Te tenemos un regalito Ash

-¿Ah sí?

-Si… El viernes Misty tiene una ecografía y quiere que la acompañes…

-De verdad – observó a sus amigos que afirmaban con sus cabezas

-¡Genial! – Emocionado – Voy a volver a verla…

-Exactamente.

-¡Que emoción! – Mira a su mamá - ¿Y Mariel? ¿Cómo ha estado?

-La verdad no sé… me da algo de miedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Ya tiene todo el cuarto del bebé armado…. Aún no sé cuantos meses tiene, si le han dado antojos, se la pasa encerrada.

-Vaya que raro… creo que mejor voy a verla – Se despidió de todos y salió camino a su casa. Cuando llegó, supuso que Mariel dormía, ya que toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Prendió la luz del living comedor, y se encontró con una nota sobre la mesa.

"_Saqué la hora que me pediste. Mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana tenemos que estar en la consulta"_

Sonrió ansioso, estaba entusiasmado por eso. El miércoles conocería al hijo que tendría con Mariel y el viernes, volvería a ver a Misty y a sus bebés. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Es cierto – se dijo en voz alta – Voy a ser padre de tres hijos, con dos mujeres distintas –sobó su nuca con risa – Sí que me dolió…

:·:·: Flashback :·:·:

Estaban en la conferencia de ciudad Caoba, Ash ya había terminado su charla, y estaba reunido con Lance, y su asistente Kaely.

-Con que padre de tres hijos… - comentó la mujer sorprendida.

-Sí, pero son de distintas mujeres – agregó Lance, haciendo que Ash se atorara con su comida, y se golpeara el pecho con sus manos

-¿De distintas mujeres? – Kaely se paró de su asiento indignada – ¡Que coraje! ¿Cómo te lo aguantan? – Ash luego de beber un poco de agua, para destrabar su garganta…

-Pues la primera, que es la que espera dos de mis tres hijos, era mi novia. Por circunstancias de la vida nos tuvimos que separar; el tercero es, digamos de mi esposa.

-¡Como está la juventud! – Golpea la mesa, y su carpeta sale volando, rebota en la pared y le da en la nuca a Ash, hundiéndole la cabeza en el plato – Ups… - comenzó a reír nerviosamente – Lo siento… - le pasó una servilleta

-No te preocupes… estoy seguro que muchos ya querían pegarme… - contestó limpiándose la cara

:·:·: Fin del Flashback :·:·:

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, y se retiró a su habitación, para descansar y despertar temprano al otro día.

El miércoles llegó, y con ello, la cita con el médico de Mariel, estaban ambos muy ansiosos, se dirigieron a ciudad Verde, donde atendía la doctora Marshall.

Ambos ingresaron al box de atención, la doctora era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello oscuro y traía frente a sus ojos, unos lentes cuadrados. Estrecharon la mano de la profesional y se sentaron en dos sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Mariel? – preguntó la doctora mientras escribía en su computadora.

-Bien, ya casi no tengo mareos ni vómitos. He tenido mucha hambre, y demasiado sueño.

-Bueno, eso es algo normal. –Buscó en un cajón unos papeles y los apoyó en la mesa – Aquí tenemos tus resultados… - los abrió y los leyó algo confundida

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ash, preocupado.

-Estos análisis están raros… muy inestables, vamos a tener que pedir que te los repitan.

-¿Pero eso es grave? – consultó Mariel aterrada.

-No sabría decirte hasta que no los repitamos… - levantó el teléfono y marcó un solo número – Ven por favor. – Una enfermera entró al lugar – Lleva contigo a la señora Mariel, a que se prepare para su ultrasonido.

-Está bien doctora – se dirigió a Mariel – Acompáñeme. – Mariel se retiró con ella, y quedó Ash solo con la doctora.

-Señor Ketchum… - la doctora lo miró con su mano derecha en su mentón – Sabe si su esposa toma algún remedio, o algo para su estado emocional.

-Que yo sepa no. ¿Por qué?

-Según estos exámenes, tiene una estabilidad extraña, y si no me equivoco, lo lamento mucho pero su esposa no está embarazada

-¡¿Cómo? – Exclamó sorprendido parándose - ¿Lo dice en verdad?

-Lo voy a corroborar con el ultrasonido.

-Pero, yo vi el test de embarazo, los síntomas…

-Puede que su esposa este pasando por lo que se conoce como un Embarazo Psicológico. Su cuerpo se comporta como si realmente estuviera embarazada, pero no lo está.

-Y si realmente no lo está… será un gran golpe para ella.

-Va a necesitar mucho de usted si así es.

-Ya veo… - suspiró – Algo habrá que hacer.

Cuando la enfermera regresó, Ash fue con la doctora a realizarle la ecografía a Mariel, ella estaba emocionada, pero Ash ya no mostraba entusiasmo, estaba confundido, y algo extrañado.

La doctora colocó el gel sobre el estómago de Mariel, y apoyó el ultrasonido sobre su vientre

-Veamos… - comentó la doctora, confirmando sus sospechas, no había nada en el útero de Mariel.

-¿Qué pasa doctora? – Preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no escucho el sonido de mi bebé?

-Mariel… - Ash se le acercó y tomó su mano

-¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Hay algo malo con mi bebé?

-Lo siento – la doctora apagó la máquina y limpió el ultrasonido – Pero no hay bebé…

-No… - Mariel se sentó de golpe en la camilla – No le creo - se bajó de ésta rapidamente negando con su cabeza – Usted está mal… - comenzó a retroceder – Yo siento a mi bebé… - apoyó sus manos en su vientre – Yo tengo un bebé aquí… y ¡Usted no puede negármelo! – comenzó a gritar descontrolada, Ash trató de detenerla tomándola de los brazos, la enfermera se le acercó con una jeringa y se las ingenió para inyectársela en el brazo –

-¿Qué le hizo? – Preguntó Ash al ver como Mariel se iba quedando dormida.

-Su esposa está saliéndose de control, no puedo permitir que destruya todo mi lugar de trabajo – Ash la cargó en sus brazos – Va a dormir un par de horas, va a necesitar ayuda profesional para aceptarlo. Buena Suerte.

Ash acomodó a Mariel en sus brazos y la sacó del lugar, hacia el auto. La dejó recostada en la parte trasera del vehículo, y él subió a la parte del conductor. Ahí apoyo su cabeza sobre el volante, la noticia le había afectado, mucho más de lo que podría imaginar. Buscó su teléfono y llamó a su mamá para que localizara a Rebeca, Mariel iba a necesitarla…

_-¿Y porque Mariel va a necesitar a Rebeca con tanta urgencia? ¿Paso algo?_

-Mamá… - suspiró – Mariel no está embarazada.

_-¿Qué_?

-Tiene algo como Embarazo….

_-¿Embarazo Psicológico?_ – Continuó la frase Delia sorprendida - ¿_De verdad?_

-Así parece, eso indicaron los exámenes de sangre y el ultrasonido. Y Mariel se puso toda loca cuando le dijo la doctora…. y la enfermera… y…

-_Tranquilo cariño, yo busco a Rebeca, tú tráela de regreso_.

-Está bien Mamá… - suspiró y se puso en marcha a pueblo Paleta.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, dejó acostada a su esposa en su habitación, y bajó las escaleras a contarles a Rebeca y a Delia lo que había pasado.

-No puede ser – se lamentó Rebeca – Mi hija… pobre de ella…

-Al parecer, era tanta sus ansias de ser madre, que su mente se confundió.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – Rebeca se acercó enfurecida contra Ash – Mi hija no está loca Ash

-No estoy diciendo eso, pero su hija necesita apoyo, señora. Nos necesita a todos.

-Este problema, es por tu culpa – continuó Rebeca – Si no te hubieras enamorado de esa líder de gimnasio, nada de esto estaría pasando. – Y subió las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de su hija.

-Yo no tengo la culpa mamá… - respondió Ash firmemente – Aquí la única culpable de que Mariel este como este, es la señora Rebeca.

-Si lo sé hijo… - Delia lo abrazó - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Me siento extraño – la abrazó también – Se siente muy extraño. – Delia no dijo más nada solo se limitó a abrazar a su hijo, y darle ese apoyo emocional que necesitaba en ese momento.

Escaleras arriba, Rebeca iba y venía frente a la cama de su hija, que aún dormía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil hija? ¿Cómo puede ser que en cuatro meses no hayas podido embarazarte de Ash? ¿Cómo? – se repetía en voz alta, ignorando el estado de su hija. – No eres más que una inservible… - tomó su cartera y se fue de la habitación.

Abajo, Delia estaba sentada en el sillón, aún abrazando a su hijo que tenía mucha pena, Rebeca pasó y sin despedirse salió de la casa.

-Parece ser, que vamos a tener que hacernos cargo de Mariel hijo…

-Está bien mamá… - le sonrió – No puedo dejarla sola…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con la cita con Misty?

-Algo tendré que inventarme… - suspiró – Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Misty…

-Está bien mi amor, cuenta conmigo.

Mariel durmió hasta la tarde, cuando despertó, recordó lo último que vivió en la consulta médica y empezó a hacer trizas todos los almohadones de su cama, estaba muy inestable, solo lloraba, y no quería hablar con nadie. Solo repetía que ella estaba embarazada.

Ash escuchaba con pena cada grito de angustia de la mujer de cabello verde, no podía con esto él solo. Necesitaba ayuda. Sus amigos no tardaron en llegar, al escuchar el primer grito de Mariel, comprendieron la situación, no estaba bien, y algo tenían que hacer.

-¡Debemos llevarla a un profesional! – Propone Brock

-Esto no es ni bueno para ti, ni bueno para ella.

-Chicos necesito que se queden aquí con ella – les pidió Ash, él tenía que salir a ciudad Celeste – No quiero dejar a Misty plantada por todo esto.

-Tranquilo… ve… - Cilan apoyó su mano en el hombro del campeón – Nosotros vemos como nos arreglamos.

-Gracias – Y se dirigió a ciudad Celeste, ya había perdido lo que iba a ser, un hijo con Mariel, no quería ahora, que en un acto de venganza por no asistir a la cita, Misty tampoco lo dejara ver a sus hijos…

Llegó el jueves en la noche a ciudad Celeste, allí se dirigió al gimnasio de la Ciudad, donde fue atendido por Misty…

-¿Qué haces aquí Ash? – le preguntó acomodando su chaqueta, la noche estaba algo helada

-Misty… Yo… - bajó su mirada, la líder adelantó unos pasos hacia él con curiosidad – Mariel no está embarazada… - la noticia hizo que Misty retrocediera un poco por la sorpresa – Y yo… - la miró con sus ojos algo húmedos – Pude equivocarme mucho, pude haber cometido muchos errores… pero yo solo te quiero a ti… Yo quiero estar contigo en los pocos meses que te quedan para que nazcan nuestros hijos, yo quiero… - le extendió una caja entre sus manos – quiero darte esto.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó aún más sorprendida que antes, lo tomó y encontró dentro de ésta, dos broches, dos prendedores dorados. – Qué bonitos… - exclamó embelesada con ellos.

-Era uno solo… Mi padre lo dejo para mi hijo primogénito. Tiene cuatro piedras que representan La fuerza, el espíritu, la determinación y el amor. – Misty lo miró – Era mucho más grande y esas piedras que tiene también lo eran, pero como tú y yo vamos a tener dos hijos… se me ocurrió achicarlos y hacer dos de él.

-Oh Ash… están muy lindos.

-Ese es mi primer regalo para nuestros hijos – se acercó a Misty y como pudo la abrazó – Te extraño… - le susurró, ella estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, pero su corazón le ganó a su razón y lo abrazó.

-Yo también te extrañe Ash… y mucho…

-En ocho meses más mi matrimonio con Mariel quedará disuelto y… - Misty se separó de él, bastante confundida.

-¿Por qué en ocho meses más?

-Eso te iba a contar el día que desapareciste… Pero… ¿Por qué no entramos? Esta helando aquí afuera…

-Está bien… - lo dejó pasar a su habitación, ahí podrían hablar más tranquilos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Con Mariel, hicimos un contrato prenupcial antes de casarnos. Si ella no podía lograr que yo la quisiera, nuestro matrimonio se desharía al cumplir el año.

-Ya veo… - comentó al sentarse en su cama, con algo de dificultad – Pero… ¿No crees que es un poco egoísta lo que me pides?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú quieres que yo te espere ocho meses… ¡Ocho! Para ese entonces nuestros hijos van a tener ya casi medio año de vida.

-No estoy pidiéndote que me esperes Misty… Yo quiero estar aquí contigo, mientras eso sucede.

-¿Y Mariel? – Comenzó a sobar su panza - ¿Qué con ella?

-Por lo que parece, Mariel va a necesitar ayuda profesional para asumir su problema… Va a estar lo suficiente ocupada como…

-Para no descubrir que nosotros estamos viéndonos a escondidas… - Ash se apenó un poco, no creyó que Misty fuera a tomar tan mal su comentario, pensó que iba a estar feliz porque se podrían ver más seguido. Pero todo lo contrario, la miró y estaba seria, no parecía mostrar alegría por nada de lo que Ash le había dicho.

-Misty…

-Ven… - se paró y le pidió que la acompañará.

Llegaron a lo que iba a hacer la habitación de sus hijos. Las cunas ya estaban armadas, con un juego de sábanas color amarillo. Los muebles blancos, las paredes adornadas con figuras de pequeños Teddiursas. Era todo muy bonito y acogedor.

-Aquí van a ser criados nuestros hijos Ash… mientras tú tratas de solucionar tu vida.

-Pero Misty… - Ash la tomó por detrás – Quieres dejar de hacerte la fuerte por favor…

-Tengo que ser fuerte… - respondió – Sin ti tengo que serlo.

-Pero porque no me escuchas – se paró frente a ella – Yo quiero estar contigo, sin importarme nada, sin importarme que diga la gente. – Misty no respondió, así que Ash se ofendió – Está bien Misty… haz lo que quieras – Va a salir de la habitación y Misty lo detiene del brazo - ¿Eh?

-Quédate… - le susurra con la mirada baja – Quédate por favor…

-Mist… - Ash se acercó a ella y la besó – Extrañaba tanto esto – colocó ambas manos tras las orejas de Misty y la volvió a besar. – Te amo… y eso nunca va a cambiar…

-Lo que yo siento por ti tampoco – le sonrió – Nunca va a cambiar…


	16. Capítulo XVI

_Hola! Si, hoy es el día de las actualizaciones... jaja Hay que aprovechar cuando la inspiración esta en casa :P. Bueno amigos, aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de "Una pesadilla llamada Mariel" Estamos entrando en los últimos capítulos._

* * *

><p>Existen sentimientos que por más que tratemos de ocultarlos, de ignorarlos, son imposibles de callar… Así lo comprobó Misty esa noche, al tener de nuevo frente a ella, a Ash. Lo tenía delante de ella nuevamente luego de tantos meses; se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y todos sus esfuerzos de que Ash creyera que era una persona fuerte, que poco y nada necesitaba de él, fueron en vano.<p>

Lo necesitaba más de lo que ella quería reconocer…

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XVI**

"**Encuentros a escondidas"**

La pelirroja amaneció rodeada por sus brazos, por esos brazos que tanto extrañaba, verlo ahí con ella era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, era como si nada de lo que pasó desde el cumpleaños de Ash hubiera existido. Pero para qué engañar, Mariel no era un mal sueño, era una pesadilla de la vida real, una sombra que iba a estar entre Ash y ella por siempre. Se movió lentamente para no despertarlo quitando la mano del joven de su vientre; se levantó con sumo cuidado e ingresó a bañarse. Cuando salió del baño, Ash ya estaba despierto con su mirada perdida en el techo, incrédulo del lugar donde había pasado la noche.

-¡Buenos días Ash! – Saludó Misty con una gran sonrisa, Ash se sentó de golpe en la cama, regresándole la sonrisa

-¡Muy pero muy buenos días Misty! – Exclamó lleno de felicidad

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Hace meses que no duermo tan bien – Comentó elevando sus brazos

-Oh… pero si luces tan feliz…

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo esté? – Se levantó de un movimiento, se acercó y la abrazó – Estoy aquí, contigo… Vamos a ir a ver a nuestros hijos. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Es verdad… - sonrió – Vamos, alístate que tenemos que ir a desayunar…

-Por supuesto…

Luego de que Ash se bañara y se cambiara de ropa, se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí, Misty se sirvió un gran tazón de leche con cereales y frutas variadas. Ash veía sorprendido como "devoraba" la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Cielos Misty, qué te has puesto hambrienta… - riendo nerviosamente

-Si… bueno tú sabes, soy buena para comer y esto del embarazo ha sido una buena excusa para comer más – se sonrió, y miró como el joven no terminaba de comer - ¡Come! – Le ordena entre las cucharadas de cereal que se llevaba a la boca - ¡Estamos contra el tiempo!

Mientras tanto en pueblo Paleta, Mariel estaba aún acostada, con los brazos y piernas extendidas abarcando gran parte de la cama, se sentía aún molesta por su frustrado embarazo teniendo tantas ganas de tener un bebé

-¿Por qué Ash? – Se repetía entre dientes apretando con rabia las sábanas entre sus manos - ¿Por qué a ella fuiste capaz de darle dos hijos, y a mí ninguno? – necesitaba pensar en algo para que su matrimonio no se deshiciera – Si no pienso en algo, Ash me va a abandonar para irse a refugiar en los brazos de esa simplona… Piensa Mariel… Piensa…

Ash y Misty por su lado ya estaban camino a la consulta del doctor Smith para su revisión mensual. Estaban ansiosos, de volver a ver a sus bebés. En el hospital, la atendieron a la hora acordada, todo estaba bien en sus exámenes y el peso que tenía era el aconsejable.

-Bien, muy bien Misty – la felicitó el doctor - Todo está muy bien, así que las próximas consultas ya las tendrás con la obstetra, ella te va a ayudar más en este último trimestre. Y díganme… - miró a ambos - ¿Ya decidieron si van a querer saber el sexo de sus hijos? – Ash y Misty se miraron entre sí, realmente no lo habían pensado – Veo que no… - tomó un lápiz entre sus manos – Miren, si saben el sexo de los bebes, le será más fácil elegir nombres. Si no lo saben tendrán que pensar a último momento.

-Yo creo que es mejor saberlo – comentó Ash – Podremos pensar bien el nombre que llevaran nuestros hijos…

-Si… - consintió Misty – Tienes razón…

-En ese caso, vengan conmigo a la sección de obstetricia – se levantó de su asiento – De paso les presentaré a la doctora que a partir de ahora te atenderá.

-De acuerdo – ambos salieron tras el doctor, fueron conducidos hasta la sección de Obstetricia y Ginecología del hospital, y presentados ante la doctora Simmons.

-Mucho gusto – la doctora de cabello corto y delantal largo le extendió su mano a Misty – Soy la doctora Alice Simmons. Seré tu doctora a partir del control del séptimo mes.

-Encantada – tomando la mano – Soy Misty…

-Bueno Misty ¿Lista para ver a tus bebés?

-Por supuesto.

Ingresaron a la sala de ecografías, la alistaron y prepararon todo para el examen…

-Veamos que tenemos aquí… ¡Qué lindo! – Comentó emocionada la doctora – Así que tenemos un embarazo múltiple. ¿Lo sabían?

-Si – contesta Ash muy emocionado – Lo supimos hace tiempo.

-Bien… - la obstetra siguió recorriendo el vientre de Misty – Mmm Interesante… Serán Mellizos no gemelos…

-¿Cómo sabe eso? – preguntó Misty, declarando su ignorancia.

-Veamos, se los explicaré de forma sencilla, cuando un mismo óvulo fecundado se divide en dos, se crean gemelos, que son dos bebés de iguales características. Ahora suele producirse que los ovarios, sueltan dos óvulos en vez de uno, que al ser los dos fecundados crean dos seres distintos incluso pueden variar sus géneros, pueden salir dos niñas, dos niños, niño y niña. Dependiendo del material genéticos de los espermatozoides en ese momento.

-Vaya… - ambos se miraron.

-Bien, ya vi al primero – detiene la imagen – Aquí tenemos a una niñita – sonrió – Busquemos al otro…

-Una niñita – exclamó Ash al borde de la emoción

-Esté se me está escapando… - la doctora buscaba con el ultrasonido, sin éxito – No te escurras… ¡te encontré! – Afirma emocionada – Bien, tenemos una niña y… un niño. ¡Van a tener la parejita de hijos a la primera! ¡Felicitaciones! Sus niños están bien, su medidas son normales, sus signos también, así que esperemos que siga así y tengamos un buen parto.

La noticia alegró mucho a los dos, se dirigieron al gimnasio bastante emocionados, en el camino iban pensando los nombres que usarían…

-Un niño… y una niña – Soltó al aire Misty aún sorprendida por la noticia –

-Bueno, somos dos, podremos con ellos – Se pararon en la puerta del gimnasio – No estás sola…

-Lo sé – se acercó a Ash y lo besó

-¡Pero qué significa eso! – Escucharon frente a ellos, del susto se separaron y buscaron la voz

-Daisy… - Susurró la pelirroja – Yo…

-¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos? – Se quejó molesta – Ash tú estás casado… - Ash iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió – No me importa si no la quieres, lo estás… - miró a su hermana – Y tú… ¿Te parece bonito estar a los besos con alguien casado?

-Daisy… - apoyó sus manos en su cintura – Sabes que Ash y yo nos queremos… ¿Por qué nos tratas de esta forma?

-Es que Misty… no puedo creer como dejas que todo esto pase de esta forma tan mala.

-Daisy… - Ash se paró frente a Misty – Yo sé que tengo toda la culpa de las cosas que pasaron aquí, yo me casé con Mariel, lo sé, pero fue para proteger a Misty, Mariel quería… - Misty lo miró sorprendida inclinando un poco su cabeza, Ash había bajado su mirada pero enseguida la elevó de nuevo hacia Daisy desesperado - ¡Mariel quería atentar contra Misty! ¡Y no podía permitirlo!

-Así que si lo sabías – Comentó la rubia cruzándose de brazos, Ash se extrañó ante la reacción de la mayor de las hermanas de Misty, así que buscó la mirada de Misty que afirmaba con su cabeza

-Mariel me mandó muchos anónimos, incluso los mismos sobres tenían cosas con olores demasiados extraños…

-Tengo que hacer algo con esa mujer – Ash veía con rabia sus manos –

-Tienes que internar a tu mujer Ash – Violeta y Lily aparecieron tras Daisy

-Antes que sea demasiado tarde – Lily había juntado sus manos frente a ella – No sabemos que pueda hacerle a nuestra hermanita, ahora que ella no será madre como suponían

-¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó Ash, que no estaba entendiendo nada

-Tu suegra, la señora Rebeca salió a decir que lamentablemente había sido una falsa alarma lo de su hija, pero que no pierden las esperanzas de que pronto fuese real – Violeta miró hacia otro lado, también cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué van a hacer? – Preguntaron las tres a la pareja – Tienen que pensar bien cada paso que dan…

-Si lo sabemos… - Suspiraron, se miraron con complicidad y luego miraron a las hermanas de Misty – Trataremos de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible…

-Como sea… - Daisy se volvió para ingresar al gimnasio – Ya Tenemos listo el almuerzo… Entren… - En el gimnasio, Daisy volvió a hablar - ¿Qué tal mis sobrinos?

-Serán una niña y un niño – respondió Misty sumamente emocionada llevando sus manos a la panza, acariciándola suavemente.

-Oh… vaya… - Daisy detuvo su camino al igual que las otras dos - ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias hermana.

El almuerzo en familia fue bastante entretenido, las hermanas de Misty buscaban la forma de organizar el cuarto de los bebés, ahora que sabían los sexos de ambos. Misty solo reía, sabía que nunca iba a poder con sus hermanas.

-Ya – comentó Daisy levantando los platos – Vamos a ir a ver que nuevas cosillas podemos comprar para nuestros sobrinos – con una sonrisa volteó hacia el moreno – Ash… - éste la miró - ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

-Mañana me regreso a Pueblo Paleta – Respondió mirando a Misty algo triste.

-Está bien, entonces te la dejamos a tu cuidado. – Continuó Violeta y las tres salieron de la cocina.

-Ash… - susurró Misty cuando ya no se sentían sus hermanas - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Tenía la mirada en su panza, Ash la miró confundido, alzando una ceja - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casabas por las maquinaciones de Mariel?

-Pues – apoyó su mano en la panza de Misty y cerró sus ojos – A decir verdad, no sabía que decírtelo… Pensé que no ibas a creerme… - Misty lo miró – No pensé que ibas a creer que me casaba con Mariel por miedo a que te hiciera daño, a ti o a mi mamá…

-¿Por qué a tu mamá? – preguntó confundida

-Mariel destruyó todo el jardín de mi mamá… No dejó ni una sola hoja en pie…

-¿Y cómo sabes que fue ella?

-Es que… el día de mi cumpleaños quiso que te bebieras uno de sus químicos… Me mostró como puede quemar cosas con una gota de sus pociones Pokémon.

-Oh cielos… - Misty apoyó su mano sobre la de Ash – Mariel está muy fuera de sí… - respondió preocupada.

-Yo creo que la culpable de todo lo que le pasa es su madre Rebeca… He tratado a Mariel lo suficiente para darme cuenta que solo está siendo manipulada por la señora.

-¿Y el amor que dice sentir por ti? – preguntó quitando su mano

-No es más que pura obsesión… y no me queda duda de eso…

-Pobre mujer – comentó Misty mirando hacia la ventana de la cocina – Pobre…

-Pero no te preocupes por nada Misty – tomó el rostro de la pelirroja con cuidado para que lo mirase a los ojos – No importa lo que pase… yo siempre estaré para protegerte.

-Gracias Ash… - sonrió y lo abrazó – Es lo que más necesito ahora…

-Cuando regrese a pueblo Paleta, voy a ver qué hago con Mariel… Su frustrado embarazo… - dijo con un suspiro - …no lo tomó nada bien.

-Me imagino… - tomó las manos de Ash entre las suyas y le dijo – Trata de ayudarla, bien o mal – suspiró - es una persona… -Ash no pudo aguantar una sonrisa

-Por eso me gustas – llevó su mano a la mejilla de Misty – Tú, no guardas rencor a nadie… - Misty se suelta de Ash y se cruzó de brazos

-Ganas no me faltan… - revoloteó los ojos cínicamente – Pero… No quiero guardar sentimientos negativos durante mi embarazo… No quiero transmitirles eso a mis bebés…

-Me parece muy bien…

-Bueno Ash… - estirándose desde su silla – Voy a recostarme un ratito… ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro…

Misty no tardó en quedar dormida, Ash recorría el cuarto de la pelirroja viendo como había cambiado en un par de meses. Se sentó al lado de la chica y le corrió el cabello que tenía sobre su rostro

-Misty… - susurró… - Como me gustaría volver a tener esa relación que teníamos antes, de citas raras donde nuestros amigos nos observaban, aprender a descubrirme a mí mismo en ti, como en ese tiempo… Me han pasado tantas cosas, tantas cosas que tú no sabes… - apoyó sutilmente su cabeza sobre la panza de Misty – Mis niños… voy a luchar para que tengan una vida muy buena cuando nazcan… se los prometo… - se acostó tras ella, se acomodó y se quedó dormido…

A escondidas pero juntos… y solo eso les importaba…


	17. Capitulo XVII

_**Querido lectores**: No es que me haya olvidado de este fic, a decir verdad, este fic esta llegando a los últimos capítulos, no se si serán entre 5 o 6 capítulos más depende de como maneje los hechos, y eso ha hecho de que revisara bien que no me olvidara ninguno de los detalles de cosas que he mencionado. Es un Remake, se supone que tiene que ser mejor que el primero y eso espero hacer. Quizás encuentren que es un capitulo corto, algo de relleno, pero es como el punto de quiebre entre el nudo y el desenlace._

* * *

><p>Ash y Misty ya no podían estar separados, ya no querían estarlos. Ideando cuidadosamente planes, encontraban formas para verse y estar aunque sea un par de horas juntos, lo suficiente para que Ash pudiera transmitirle a sus hijos que él estaba con ellos. No era mucho, pero sabían que solo debían aguardar un poco más.<p>

La pancita de Misty estaba cada vez más grande, como su apetito. Los antojos eran la orden del día, y sus pobres hermanas iban y venir gracias a sus sobrinitos.

Por el lado de Mariel, ya estaba mejor, había dejado de llorar por el embarazo fallido, pero algo mucho peor comenzó, pues creía que aún seguía ese estado. Ash no la tomó mucho en cuenta hasta que empezó a notar los vestidos maternales y las barrigas falsas que se colocaba.

Mariel realmente estaba mal.

Pero el estado de su señora esposa, no iba a parar sus planes, no ahora que había logrado recuperar esa confianza tan especial con Misty. El entrenador estaba ahora en su casa, con Brock planificando el próximo encuentro de los amantes a escondidas.

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XVII **

"**Los Nombres de Nuestros Hijos"**

-¡En ciudad Plateada! – Propuso Brock con ánimo – Puedes decir que es una revisión de tus pokémons.

-Podría ser buena idea – Comentó Ash frunciendo su boca – Podría funcionar.

-Además así Misty no tiene que viajar tanto

-Tienes razón, con la terrible panza que tiene no se puede ni mover – Respondió entre risas – Parece ballena.

-Quien tendrá la culpa – Exclamó entre toses fingidas

-¡Te escuche! – Le dijo Ash molesto

-Ya… Entonces, yo la llamo… ¿Y a los chicos, también?

-Claro, necesitamos muchas mentes para pensar los nombres.

-De acuerdo.

En eso, baja Mariel por las escaleras con su mano en su barriga falsa, Brock miró a Ash buscando una respuesta ante la escena pero él solo frunció sus hombros ignorante del por qué.

-¡Buenas tardes Mariel! – Saludó Brock levantándose del sillón - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Aquí, bebé no me deja tranquila, pero bien. ¿Quieres algo para tomar? – Ofreció dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Un café – Respondió, bastante espantado.

-¿De qué hablaban? – Preguntó Mariel al regresar con el café.

-Brock, me vino a decir que para su práctica profesional quiere hacer un reporte de mis pokémons – Mariel miró a Brock, para averiguar si lo que decía su marido era verdad, y éste afirmó con su cabeza.

-La mayoría de los Pokémon de Ash, los conozco desde que los atrapó.

-Ya veo – Respondió algo dudosa, llevando su dedo índice al costado de su boca - ¿Tienes que irte con él a ciudad Plateada? ¿O lo harán en el laboratorio?

-Tengo mis cosas en el gimnasio Plateado así que si no hay problema, me gustaría que fuera allá.

-Entiendo – Sonrió – Entonces, Ash, no deberías hacer esperar a tu amigo.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Ash sorprendido parándose

-Ash, no actúes como si no te dejara salir a ningún lado – Lo regañó – Tienes que hacerle un favor a tu amigo, ve. Yo veré que hago estos días.

-Está bien – Le sonrió – Gracias.

-¿Cuando se van?

-Cuando tenga todo listo – Brock tomó la palabra – Voy a llamar a Ash para que vaya.

-Ah, ya. – Dejó la taza de café y se retiró con un pote de helado – Ando antojada de helado – Sonrió subiendo las escaleras.

-Ash… Mariel no está nada bien.

-Si lo sé… - Susurró – Pero me da miedo dejarla sola…

-Bueno – Se bebió el café y se paró – Voy a ir a prepara todo.

-De acuerdo, gracias – Le estrechó la mano y se retiró – A ciudad Plateada.

Brock se regresó a ciudad Plateada, allí organizó todo para la reunión. Cuando todo estaba listo, y los chicos en el gimnasio, llamó a Ash

-Ash no esta – Respondió Mariel - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Es por lo de la otra vez – Mariel afirmó con su cabeza – Tengo todo listo, podrías avisarle a Ash que traiga a… ¿Tienes lápiz?

-Si – Lo tomó – Dime, ¿Qué pokémons?

-Necesito a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Heracross Noctowl y a Typhlosion. Por ahora.

-Está bien – Tomó nota de todo lo que Brock le dijo – Ya esta. Tranquilo Brock, yo le aviso apenas llegue Ash

-Bien, pero que no se te olvide lo de los pokémons.

-Sí, ya sé – Le enseñó la nota – Aquí esta todo anotado, relájate.

-Bueno, nos estamos viendo – Cortó la comunicación

Mariel sonrió ante la nota, bajó su mirada hacia su panza y cerró sus ojos, sobándosela

-Papá debe estar por llegar, vamos a prepararle de comer. Se alejó del teléfono, y éste volvió a sonar — ¿Será que se le olvido algo? – Se acercó nuevamente a contestar…

Cuando Ash llegó a la casa, encontró sobre la mesa una nota de Mariel junto a la de Brock.

"_Salí con mi mamá, te deje todo listo en la cocina. Come y después te vas tranquilo ¿Está Bien? Mariel"_

No entendió bien, porque la nota le dio un poco de escalofríos, la dejó en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer. Luego de almorzar, partió hacia la ciudad donde lo esperaban todos reunidos. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, se entró con lo que parecía ser una fiesta de baby shower.

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas mostrándole a Misty todo lo que habían comprado para la niña y los chicos lo que habían elegido para el pequeño. Ropa, juguetes, peluches… ¡Era todo una gran emoción!

-Hemos decidido – Ash y Misty se miraron y luego miraron a los chicos – Que dejaremos que nos ayuden a elegir los nombres de nuestros hijos. – Misty sonrió – Teniendo en cuenta que la niña llevara mi apellido y el niño el de Ash.

-¿Y por qué eso? – Preguntó molesto el campeón - ¿Cuándo decidimos eso? – Cruzándose de brazos se alejó de la pelirroja.

-Ash… - Lo regañó – Te lo dije, es una tradición que las mujeres en mi familia, usemos el apellido materno. No me digas que no te lo avise.

-No me dijiste nada – Le dio la espalda – Serán los dos Ketchum aunque no quieras.

-Ya, si claro – Giró sus ojos, tratando de cortar el tema – Verán, no sé como vamos a ponerle, todo los nombres elegidos a éste – Señaló a Ash que aun le daba la espalda – No les gusta. Le encuentra el doble sentido, el sobrenombre… Es fastidioso.

-¡Oye! – Le gritó molesto volviéndola a mirar - ¡¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es la verdad… - Apoyó sus manos en su vientre – Faltan sólo cuatro semanas para el fecha de parto y tú no te decides por los nombres.

-Ya, ya – Miró a sus amigos - ¿Nos ayudan?

-¡Por supuesto! – Gritaron los seis a coro.

La lista de nombres se hizo muy larga, pero como una predicción de Misty, ninguno le gustaba a Ash, o era muy esto, o muy lo otro, pero ninguno le agradaba. Brock, Cilan y Tracey estaban casi rendidos ante la negativa del hombre de cabellos azabaches. Mientras las chicas aún tenían energías para pensar un buen nombre de mujer.

-Pero, este niño – Se quejó Iris – Es realmente fastidioso. – Mirando a Ash que negaba con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados a todos los nombres que sugerían los chicos.

-Creo que ni debe escuchar lo que le dicen – Comentó desanimada May.

-¿Qué les parece el nombre Ángeles? – Les susurró Misty sin ser escuchada por Ash – Es un nombre bonito y me gusta… ¿Qué opinan?

-Ángeles Waterflower – Dijo Dawn en voz baja el nombre completo, causando una buena sensación entre las cuatro – Suena muy bien.

-¡Listo! – Exclamó Misty elevando sus brazos – La pequeña futura líder de gimnasio, se llamara Ángeles Waterflower.

-¿Y cuando decidieron eso? – Interrogó el padre de los niños mirando a Misty.

-Recién – Le regresó una sonrisa – Será Ángeles y… - Miró a Ash para ver si ya tenía decidido algún nombre - ¿Cuál será?

-Aarón… - Respondió tras pensarlo un poco – Me gusta, y me recuerda al dueño de Lucario.

-¿El que tenia el mismo poder de aura que tú? – Preguntó May tratando de hacer memoria.

-Ese mismo – Afirmó con su cabeza. – Entonces quedamos así, Misty. Aarón Ketchum

-Y Ángeles Waterflower. – Ambos se miraron, satisfechos por los nombres elegidos.

Con los nombres escogidos, solo faltaba esperar que llegara su momento de llegar al mundo. Un lugar donde eran esperados por muchos seres ansiosos por conocerlos. Se quedaron los ocho a compartir un poco más. Hasta que en la noche, Ash decidió salir hacia pueblo Paleta, Mariel lo tenia bien preocupado, y ya había empezado a averiguar unos buenos psiquiatras.

Con la pena de la separación, solo tenían que aguardar un poco más, Ash llevaba seis meses casados, en otros seis más estaría libre de ataduras y podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Dejando a Misty en buena compañía regresó a su pueblo.

Llegó al otro día, y algo raro sucedía, la casa estaba dada vuelta, como si alguien la hubiera robado. Buscó por toda la casa a Mariel, hasta que la encontró, escondida en una esquina de lo que iba a ser el cuarto del bebé.

Pensando que algo malo le había pasado, se acercó preocupado. Se agachó hasta poder ver su rostro y traía todo el maquillaje corrido.

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó aterrado, creyendo que algo malo sucedía, Mariel solo se lanzó hacia él dándole un gran golpe en la cara. – Pero… - La marca de la mano de Mariel resaltaba de un rojo brillante en la mejilla derecha de Ash - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Viajes? ¿Excursiones? – El llanto se hizo inaguantable para ella - ¿Cuántas excusas baratas inventaste para verte a escondidas con Misty?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Me asombra tu poder para mentir – Se paró y limpió su rostro con el revés de su mano – Lance me llamó, me dijo que hace tiempo no se ven, desde el viaje a Johto – Ash tenía cara de trágame tierra, temía que Mariel fuera a hacer alguna locura – Y me entró la duda, y claro… - Apretó sus puños – Me adelante, vi llegar al gimnasio Plateado a tus amigos y a ella… - Lo miró con toda su furia - ¿Verdad? - Se acercó y con los puños golpeó el pecho del hombre – ¡Todo es un maldito complot para que se vean a escondidas!

-Mariel, yo… - Aguantándose los golpes que recibía – No te voy a mentir, así es… Me veo con Misty a escondidas.

-¡Desgraciado! – Aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes, unos golpes que poco y nada movían a Ash - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Mariel… - Suspiró – Tú sabias esto, sabias que yo tengo un lazo especial con ella. No puedes hacerte la victima si igual querías casarte. ¡Yo te lo advertí! – Le gritó dejándola sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción en él - ¡Yo te dije que no te amaba! En ese entonces debiste respetarte tú misma, y no haber aceptado ser la esposa no querida de un chico que no tiene nada de dinero.

-Pero tú…

-Te engañe… - Se separó de ella – Mi madre es la dueña de todo, yo no tengo nada. Ni quiero nada de eso. – Fastidiado se acercó a la puerta – El lado positivo de que sabes la verdad es que puedo al fin salir de ese agujero que solo me asfixia – Se quejó tirando del cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Te vas a ir con esa?

-Me voy a ir a lo de mi madre… - Salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¡Estúpido! – Estrelló contra la puerta un juguete de plástico - ¡Van a pagármela caro, muy caro!

Ash llegó a su habitación, metió dentro de una valija toda su ropa así nomas y salió de la casa lo mas rápido posible, estaba aburrido, cansado, harto de Mariel y sus tonterías. Él le iba a garantizar a Misty un futuro sin complicaciones, sin atados ni locas desquiciadas.

Mariel miraba por el ventanal, como Ash se alejaba de la casa con su valija en mano. Con ambas manos acarició su cabello, el que junto sobre su hombro derecho.

-Voy a tener que adelantar algunos pasos de mi plan…

**Chan! Chan! ¿A qué se referirá Mariel?**

**Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. **

* * *

><p><em> Bien Amigos! Esta es la última actualización que haré en este 2011 ^^<em>

_Espero que tenga una bonitas fiestas y comiencen bien el 2012._

_Yo volvere recargada, se los prometo._

_Con el termino de este fic, las continuaciones de **En mi vida otra vez NO** /** El Gran Desafio Este** / **ABC de Amor**_

_y El inicio de **Por Amor a Tí** =D_

_Y otras sorpresas en conjunto con amigos._

_¡Feliz 2012!_

_Sire~._


	18. Capitulo XVIII

Jaja! Holis! Volví sumamente recargada! xD Tengo mucho material para escribir de mis vacaciones! Pueden creerlo? Escribí hasta el capitulo 24 de este fic en mi cuaderno, y como que aún no veo el final jajajaja. -w- El lado positivo, es que como ya están planificados y escritos a media son más fáciles a la hora de pasarlos a la pc, para subirlos. ^^ Ando emocionada, este capitulo lo escribí en sólo dos horas, si tiene algunos errores, me los perdonan, es que mi beta reader esta de vacaciones y cuando ella los lea y los corrija los subo corregidos, ahora lean y disfruten el capitulo 18 de este fic.

* * *

><p>Todas las mentiras habían acabado, Mariel al fin sabía la verdad absoluta de Ash, su falsa herencia y sus encuentros con Misty habían alborotado demasiado a la mujer de cabellos verdes. Estaba furiosa, y su maquiavélica mente procesaba mil y una cosas para realizar en contra de la pareja.<p>

Algo tenía que hacer, y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—Voy a tener que adelantar algunos pasos de mi plan – Comentó mientras acomodaba su cabellos sobre su hombro – Lastima por la feliz pareja que van a ser ahora…

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XVIII **

"**La maquiavélica mente de Mariel"**

Ash había llegado muy sofocado a la casa de su madre, ahí Delia le había servido un pequeño té para que se tranquilizara. Aunque se sentía aliviado por quitarse de una vez por todas a Mariel de su vida, le aterraba pensar que podía llegar a hacer, que locuras podría cometer.

—¡Tranquilízate, hijo! – Le pidió la mujer de cabellos castaños a su hijo envolviéndolo en un maternal abrazo – Verás que todo va a salir bien, no tienes que preocuparte más que de proteger a Misty y a tus hijos.

—Mamá – Soltó de sus labios aceptando aquel cálido abrazo – tienes razón, tengo que encontrar las fuerzas por mi familia, por la familia que yo siempre soñé tener con ella.

—Así es, hijo. – Se separó de él – Ahora que Mariel sabe la verdad, puedes ir a ciudad Celeste. Cuida de Misty, protégela y así nada de lo que haga Mariel, podrá intervenir en su futuro.

—¡Te quiero tanto mamá! – Volvió a abrazarla – Esta noche me quedaré aquí, y mañana temprano iré sin falta a ciudad Celeste, para acompañar los últimos días del embarazo de Misty.

—¡Si! – Exclamó emocionada – Ya falta poco para conocer a mis nietos.

—Ángeles y Aarón – Susurró Ash en voz baja – Aunque con mi vida tenga que protegerlos, lo haré.

Aquella noche casi no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en aquella cama que a pesar de los meses, aún se podía sentir la fragancia de Misty entre los colchones. Recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¡Ash Ketchum! – Exclamó de forma seria, éste la miró algo preocupado, por no decir temeroso – Si no quieres que te pegue… - el joven se cubrió pensando en lo peor, pero ésta le sonrió – bésame, ahora ya. – su cara de apenada fue ocultada bajo su flequillo._

_-¡¿Eso quiere decir? – Exclamó Ash perplejo – que…_

_-Por supuesto que te quiero Ash, y quiero estar contigo hasta el fin – el joven se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó._

_-¡Gracias! – Apoyó su mano en la nuca de Misty – Gracias por quererme Misty _

_-No me agradezcas un sentimiento Ash – Lo miró con una gran sonrisa – Es mejor que me demuestres que tú sientes eso mismo por mí._

_-Así es Misty, te quiero – la levantó y la hizo girar – y no me da miedo gritarlo.- la apoya nuevamente en el piso y ella toma su rostro – Misty…_

_-Nada ni nadie nos separara – y acercando lentamente su rostro al del joven, con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas junto sus labios con los de él formando un beso._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Aquel primer beso – Susurró con dos de sus dedos en los labios – Fue maravilloso…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_-Misty… - Ash tomo la mano de Misty entra las de él… - Te quiero… y quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás junto a mi…_

_-Por supuesto Ash – le sonríe, se sentía tan feliz, que se perdía en la mirada de su joven amor, que eran iluminados por los diversos colores de los fuegos – Yo también te quiero… - Ash tomó la mano de Misty y la dejó con la palma hacia arriba - ¿uh?_

_-Entonces acepta eso… como prueba de esta promesa que acabamos de hacer – dejando sobre ella un pequeño anillo, y luego le cerró la mano. – Por favor _

_-Ash… - Ésta lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y saltó a abrazarlo de la emoción – Gracias…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Al final – Tenía aquel anillo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar — Nunca se lo regresé – Lo lanzó un poco hacia arriba y lo atrapó en su mano derecha – Voy a dárselo ahora, ahora que ella podrá lucirlo sin problemas. — Giró sobre si mismo abrazando su almohada —Misty… - Cerró sus ojos – Espero que podamos ser felices…

El sol a medio salir iba iluminando de poco a poco el cielo de pueblo Paleta, Ash ya despierto desayunaba junto a su mamá. Quería salir temprano hacia ciudad Celeste, para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Misty.

—¡Come tranquilo o te vas a atragantar! – Exclamó negando con su cabeza Delia – Este niño nunca va a aprender a comer como se debe… - Susurró para si misma mientras con Mr. Mime iba limpiando el desastre que iba dejando Ash.

Ash terminó de comer y se bebió la taza de café completa de un sólo trago. Limpió su boca, se acercó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

—¡Deséame suerte! – Le pidió tomando su maleta – Porque nos volveremos a ver cuando sea padre.

—¡Y yo abuela! – Respondió emocionada – Muchos éxitos, mi pequeño hijo – Le dijo secando sus ojos con su parte baja de su delantal - ¡Que te vaya bien!

—Gracias – Se dirigió a la puerta con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al abrirla. - ¡Mariel! – Exclamó retrocediendo un paso.

La muchacha llevaba su cabello atado en alto y un simple vestido corto, su falsa barriga ya no estaba, y portaba entre sus manos una maleta rosada que apoyó en el suelo.

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Ash! – Comentó buscando algo en su bolso de mano – Mira, tengo que darte esto – Entregándole una carpeta azul – Estos son los papeles que me hiciste firmar antes de casarnos, te los dejó todos firmados, incluso los de divorcio. – Le sonrió acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo – Quiero que seas feliz Ash – Cerró sus ojos – Con esto te dejo libre. —Ash estaba perplejo, se miró con su madre que se había acercado a la puerta y luego regresó su mirada a la mujer que tenia enfrente. – Sólo tienes que llevarlo a tu abogado para que haga los trámites, yo no necesito nada de lo que tienes. Yo tengo mi profesión, mi inteligencia y dos manos saludables para trabajar. – Ahora les enseñó un boleto – Me regresó a Unova, voy a trabajar para una empresa de químicos que hace remedios para humanos y pokémons, así que me retiro en paz con todos ustedes – Hizo una reverencia – Lamento todas las molestias ocasionadas – Tomó la maleta que había dejado en el piso y dándose media vuelta se alejó de ahí dejando a los residentes de la casa, extrañados.

—¿Será verdad? – Abrió la carpeta y efectivamente, en las últimas hojas había un acta de solicitud de divorcio firmada por ella aceptando que el matrimonio no había funcionado — ¿Qué le pasará? – Se preocupó, no era algo natural, podía ser una trampa pero… esa firma ahí era la de ella, Mariel aceptaba el divorcio, guardó la carpeta en su mochila y salió ahora hacia ciudad Verde sumamente emocionado, iba a iniciar los tramites de divorcio, esto parecía un sueño.

En ciudad Verde, el abogado aceptó los papeles comentándole que sin falta iba a darle mucha prisa a aquellos trámites de divorcio. Ash ahora iba más alegre que nunca a ciudad Celeste.

Llegó ante aquel edificio de batallas y entró corriendo al gimnasio, Misty estaba en la piscina practicando las técnicas de relajación que le habían enseñado y Ash la miró en silencio, la observaba de pies a cabeza, su cabello anaranjado bailaba en el agua, su piel clara, su abultado vientre. Ella si era su mujer, ella si era la dueña de sus pensamientos, no lo pensó mucho dejó sus cosas en el suelo, se quitó la camisa y se lanzó en el agua en busca de su sirena, aunque la salpicó un poco con su acto.

—¡Pero Ash! – Lo regañó tratando de secar su empapado rostro - ¿Qué haces?

—Misty – Se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó - ¡Te quiero tanto!

—¡Ya, pero déjame! – Le pedía tratando de liberarse de aquel abrazo

—¡No me pidas que te deje! – Le negó con su cabeza – Porque no lo haré nunca, y menos ahora que vamos a poder estar juntos.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó acercándose al borde de la piscina para secarse la cara con una toalla.

—Mariel nos descubrió – Respondió nadando hacia ella – Y me ha dado el divorcio – Continuó emanando una gran sonrisa

—¿De verdad? – Misty no podía creerlo, era como un bonito sueño.

—Fui a presentar los papeles antes de venir aquí, legalmente soy una persona separada en proceso de divorcio.

—¡Ash! ¡Al fin! – Gritó lanzándose contra él haciendo que ambos se hundieran en la piscina.

Los días siguientes, fueron fantásticos para ambos, poder terminar de planear las cosas para sus bebés como debía ser, los llenaba de una grata alegría. Aunque claro, estar casi ocho meses sola, y de pronto verte invadida por el padre de tus hijos no es algo a lo que te puedes acostumbrar rápidamente.

A la semana ya estaba saturada de Ash, sofocada de sus cuidados y atenciones, decidió salir a caminar un poco por las calles de ciudad Celeste, hacia tiempo que no veía a su amigo Willy y había decidido ir a verlo. Después de todo, él había sido muy caballero con ella en este asunto.

Llegó a la tienda de fotografías que tenía e ingresó en ella.

—Pero miren lo que nos ha traído la marea – Exclamó levantando sus brazos – Mi querida amiga, ¿Cómo estas?

—A punto de explotar – Respondió entre risas – En cualquier momento podrían nacer los pequeñitos.

—¡Qué emoción! – Sonrió – Viste que valió la pena haberte salvado en el faro. – Misty no respondió, sólo bajó su mirada afirmando – ¡Ya! ¡No te deprimas, qué ahora estás con la persona que tanto amas! – Tomó una cámara de fotos – Vamos, es hora de tomar las últimas fotografías de esta mamá Misty antes de que explote. – Misty sonrió hacia al lado, negando con su cabeza. — ¿Y papá Ash?

—Lo mandé lejos a buscarme un antojo que no tenía – Suspiró – Me tiene ahogada.

—Es decir, no sabe que estás conmigo. – Misty afirmó - ¿No hay problema?

—No, él sabía que iba a venir a verte esta semana, y aunque no le gusto mucho la idea, igual me dejo. – Por lo bajo murmuró – Y si no me hubiera dejado, igual venia.

—¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó acomodando en su bolso las cámaras que iba a llevar, como Misty le negó, cerró el bolso y se lo cruzó en el cuerpo – Entonces, vamos a la plaza.

—¡De acuerdo!

Misty salió de la tienda hablando con Willy de todo lo que estaba viviendo con Ash, cuando sin querer se chocó con una mujer de lentes oscuros, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Misty! – Exclamó Willy tratando de tomar entre sus brazos a Misty, viendo como la mujer se alejaba sin voltear - ¡Al menos pida disculpas! – Le gritó enfurecido – A ver Misty… - La acomodó para levantarla pero no pudo, Misty emitió un fuerte grito de dolor.

—¡Duele! – Exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza – Me duele mucho – apoyó su mano en el costado derecho del bajo vientre - ¡Ah! – Gritó nuevamente, en ese instante Willy se paró de golpe y llamó inmediatamente a una ambulancia.

—En la calle principal, si, en la tienda de fotografías…

—Cielos – La respiración de la pelirroja comenzó a acelerarse, el dolor era muy fuerte, su vientre se movía acompañada del movimiento de su pecho. Un tirón que se originó en la cintura hasta la nuca, le dio un fuerte calambre. - ¡Ah!

—Tranquila – Willy se agachó hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado, y le tomó la mano – Ya viene la ambulancia, tranquila. Yo me encargó de avisarle a tus hermanas, tú sólo respira tranquila – Sonrió entre risas de nervios – Recuerda, como te enseñaron en las clases de pre parto, respira profundo, y exhala.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, subió a Misty en una camilla y la llevaron rápidamente hacia el hospital de la ciudad.

—¡Parece… - La mujer con la que había chocado Misty, miraba escondida la escena - qué hoy nacerán dos bebés!

**Continuará.**


	19. Capitulo XIX

Disculpen, tenía un error de capitulos :P

* * *

><p>Ash y Misty al fin podían decir que estaban juntos, ellos dos y sus futuros hijos viviendo como una bonita familia en ciudad Celeste, aguardando los días que faltaban para el nacimiento.<p>

En un intento por huir del cariño empalagoso de su novio, Misty salió a pasear sola por las calles de su querida ciudad para encontrarse con Willy, su amigo y encargado de cuidar el gimnasio en su ausencia.

Pero algo paso a la salida de su local de fotografías, una extraña mujer se arremetió contra ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo y comenzara su labor de parto…

—Duele… — Era inaguantable, aquel dolor iba en aumento conforme pasaban los segundos, la respiración se le oía cada vez más agitada y no sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría.

—¡Tranquila! – Le pidió tomándole la mano con firmeza — ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Eres fuerte!

—¡Duele! – Volvió a emitir un desgarrador grito ante las contracciones — ¡No las resisto!

—¡Tranquila señora! – Ahora la enfermera de la ambulancia trataba de inyectarle un calmante, la congestión de las calles hacían casi nulo el avance.

—Mira, ya llamé a tus hermanas, ellas van a avisarle a Ash de inmediato… - Sonrió entre el nerviosismo que sentía — ¡Ve el lado positivo!

—¡¿Y cuál es ese?! – Exclamó apretando sus dientes

—Pronto verás el rostro de esos lindos bebes

—¡Bueno… algo es Ahhhhh! – Volvió a gritar del dolor apretando fuerte la mano de Willy

—¡Tranquila Misty, todo va a salir bien!

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XIX**

"**Nacimiento"**

Cuando llegaron por fin al hospital, ingresaron de inmediato a Misty a la sala de preparto. Sus hermanas ya estaban en el lugar para entregarle sus cosas y darle ánimos.

—¡Demuestra que eres una Waterflower, Misty! – Le pidió Daisy poniéndose de puntas de pie para que Misty la viera al ingresar al lugar.

—¿El marido o pareja de la señora? – Preguntó una enfermera — Necesitamos que acompañe a Misty.

—Aun no llega… - Murmuró con pena Violeta, al momento que Ash entró corriendo al lugar.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy! – Exclamó tratando de tomar una bocanada de aire – Lo siento, no estaba muy cerca del hospital.

—Descuide – Con un gesto de su mano le indicó el camino que debía seguir – Por aquí por favor.

—Esta bien – Miró fijamente a las hermanas de Misty – Tranquila chicas, todo saldrá bien.

—Eso esperamos Ash… - Susurró Lily, que al igual que las otras dos estaban muy apenadas.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Le preguntaron a Willy que se veía muy preocupado por el estado de su amiga

—Fue raro, fue como si la hubieran atacado…

—¿Atacado? – Gritaron las tres chicas al unísono para posteriormente mirarse preocupadas.

—Pero, Mariel ya no esta en Kanto – Daisy llevó aterrada su puño cerrado sobre su boca —Esto me da un mal presentimiento.

—Si, a mi también – Comentó Lily imitando a su hermana – Esto es muy raro…

Dentro de la sala de preparto, a Ash le pasaron una bata y un gorro para que se colocara antes de entrar a acompañar a Misty. Éste obedeció sin discutir, los nervios por el próximo parto lo estaban consumiendo.

—¡Relájese! – Le dijo la enfermera al momento que lo guío por un pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaba Misty – No querrá trasmitirle a su señora sus nervios, podría hacerle mal.

—¡Está bien! – Respondió tratando de calmarse, pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Misty bañada en sudor, el intento de relajación desapareció.

—¡Ash! – Gritó Misty estirándole la mano para que se la tomara - ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – Ash tomó la mano y se acercó a ella - Ya no siento mucho dolor, la anestesia parece que hace efecto. – Ash la recorrió con su mirada, tenía un cinturón sobre su abdomen que medía sus contracciones, en su brazo derecho tenía inyectado suero y glucosa. — ¡Tengo mucha sed! – Gruñó de pronto, haciendo que la mirada de Ash fuera hacia su rostro. Su cabello pelirrojo parecía estar pegado a su piel por las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente, realmente debía ser algo muy extenuante.

—Misty… - Susurró – La enfermera me dijo que no puedes comer nada ni beber nada, o te darán nauseas…

—¡Pero tengo sed! – Volvió a reclamar – Mis labios están secos…

—El suero te mantiene hidratada y la glucosa es para que no tengas problemas por la falta de ingesta de alimentos.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Preguntó confundida ante lo relajado que lucía en ese instante.

—¡Aunque no lo creas – Elevó su mentón – He estado investigando mucho sobre esto!

—Vaya… - En eso los ojos de Misty se cerraron con fuerza, una nueva contracción separaba su espalda del colchón - ¡Ya no aguanto Ash!

—¡Aguanta, ya solo falta poco, mira voy a ver si el señor Smith ya llegó!

—¡Apúrate! – Se acercó a la puerta al mismo instante que el doctor entraba al cuarto

—Justo iba por usted.

—¡Misty! – El doctor llegó junto con la doctora Simmons. La doctora fue inmediatamente a la maquina que monitoreaba las contracciones

—Tenemos contracciones cada dos minutos y están aumentando la fuerza – Le comentó al doctor mientras se colocaba unos guantes para ver cuanto faltaba para iniciar el parto.

—¡Bien, hija! – Comentó el doctor, luego de quitarse el guante – Tenemos dilatación completa, en pocos minutos vas a conocer a tus bebes…

—¡Eso es fantástico! – Festejó Ash al momento que trasladaban a Misty a la sala de partos.

El parto ocurrió de forma normal y sin complicaciones pese al dolor que sentía la pelirroja, éste desapareció al escuchar el llanto de sus dos pequeños hijos. Ambos fueron llevados inmediatamente a control para extraerle el líquido de sus pulmones y ser aseados. Misty sintió su misión cumplida y se dejo vencer por el cansancio…

Una joven mujer de cabellos morados entró vestida de enfermera a la sección de neonatología del hospital de ciudad Celeste, observó los cuneros de los recién nacidos muy emocionada.

—Los recién nacidos son tan lindos… - Susurró con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en particular

Cuando Misty abrió sus ojos, se sentía muy mareada, su mente divagaba como si estuviera buscando conexión con su cuerpo, sus brazos le pesaban, sus piernas estaban acalambradas, y ni hablar de las contracciones leves que sentía en su vientre… Todo había pasado, el parto había concluido y ahora era madre con todas las letras. Levantó su mirada buscando al otro responsable de su situación y lo encontró a su lado, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Qué paso? – Preguntó asustada por la mirada de su novio –

—¡Nada Misty! – Exclamó secando sus ojos — Es solo la emoción, si vieras a esos dos pequeñitos me entenderías – Comentó emocionado – Ambos salieron con el cabello oscuro, así como yo. – Misty lo miraba anonadada, y sonreía al recordar al niño que ella conoció cuando era pequeña. La emoción con la que Ash hablaba de sus hijos, le daban la satisfacción de haber elegido muy bien al padre de estos. – Si vieras Misty, los pase a ver… Y cuando les dije sus nombres, abrieron sus ojos y me buscaban… - Rió algo nervioso – No sé me siento muy emocionado…

—¿Y por qué no están aquí conmigo? – Preguntó al no ver ninguna cuna a sus costados - ¿Eh?

—Como el parto se produzco por un golpe, están haciéndole unos controles para ver si no hay problemas con ellos…

—Ah… - Suspiró resignada – Ya veo… - Volvió a suspirar.

—Tranquila mujer, ya los tendrás contigo para cuidarlos. Además tienen que comer en algún momento – Le sonrió cerrando sus ojos – Ahí podrás tener un encuentro con ellos, son tan lindos. Incluso dejaron entrar a ese amiguito tuyo – Continuó de reojo

—Willy me ha acompañado a mucho de mis controles, lo conocen aquí – Comentó sin prestar mucha atención a los celos demostrados por el campeón - ¿Pudo sacarle fotos a los bebes?

—Si, parece que por eso lo dejaron entrar…

—Ya veo… - Llevó las manos a su vientre y al notarlo tan plano como antes, miró a Ash — Esa panza que me acompaño por casi nueve meses ya no esta… - Murmuró apretando las sabanas entre sus manos — Y no sé por qué… Me siento insegura…

—¡Misty! – Ash apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella – Tranquila, debe ser los cambios en tu cuerpo, ya veras como en unos días te sentirás como nueva. Además, tienes que recuperar tus energías, tendrás a dos pequeños Ketchum que dependerán día y noche de ti.

—Corrección – Dijo tras toser – Tres Ketchum… - Llevó una de sus manos a su boca y continuó – Y creo que el más grande será el que más dolor de cabeza me dará…

—¡Oye! – Protestó y besó a la mujer que lo había convertido en padre – Al fin, Misty, es todo como debió ser siempre, como debió ser a partir de mi cumpleaños…

—¡Así es Ash! – Exclamó de felicidad, volviendo a besar al hombre que tenia a su lado – Ahora estamos de nuevo tú y yo… con nuestros hijos…

—¡Sabes! – Comentó buscando en sus bolsillos – Creo que es el mejor momento para regresarte algo que es tuyo… - Misty inclinó un poco su cabeza confundida ante el buscar desesperado de Ash – Espérame un minutito que sé que lo tengo por aquí… - Cuando lo encontró, tomó la mano izquierda de Misty y sonrió – Esto es algo que nunca debió salir de este dedo – Y con aquellas palabras volvió a colocar en el dedo anular, el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado a Misty el día de su cumpleaños. — Y ahí estará hasta que cambie por las alianza de boda – La miró fijamente - ¿Estamos?

—Si Ash – Miró su mano – No volveré a quitármelo…

En el sector de Neonatología del Hospital, la Enfermera de cabellos morados estaba parada frente al cunero de una pequeña recién nacida vestida de rosado. Sobre la parte posterior de la cuna, había un cartel que decía: "Hija de Misty Waterflower. Peso: 2,900Kgs. Talla 47Cm" junto con las huellas digitales de su mano y pie derecho. Del lado izquierdo, había otra cuna pero con un niño en ella "Hijo de Misty Waterflower. Peso 3,000Kgs. Talla 49Cm."

—Así que al fin están aquí, pequeños mocosos… - Murmuró para no ser escuchada - ¿Cuál de ustedes hará sufrir más a su madre? – Los miraba fijamente – La que podría ser la futura líder de gimnasio… ó el que querrá vencer a su padre en algún torneo Pokémon… - Sus ojos los observaba atentamente, sin decidir a cual de los dos niños tomar.

—¡Oye tú! – Le dijo una enfermera a esta, así que la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa – Ya que estas con los hijos de la líder de la ciudad, porque no le llevas a la niña, yo le llevare al niño. – Se acercó al cunero de Aarón y se lo llevó – Es hora de que coman los hermanitos… - Y salió del lugar, dejando a la enfermera con Ángeles.

—Bueno, princesita – Sonrió – Parece que fuiste tú la seleccionada para darle a Misty una buena lección. – Tomó el cunero y lo sacó del cuarto. Tras observar que nadie la veía, ingresó a un cuarto donde tenia escondido un bolso negro, en el acomodó unas sabanas para improvisar una cama y metió dentro de éste a la pequeña niña. — Bien… - Se quitó la bata de enfermera que traía puesta y tomó el bolso cerrando solo la mitad del cierre — Salgamos de aquí…

En la puerta de entrada y salida del hospital, se acercó con una sonrisa al guardia…

—¿Encontró a su hermana en el hospital? – Esta negó con su cabeza - ¿Ah no?

—No – Comentó con lastima – Me dijeron que esta en el hospital de ciudad Verde, así que voy a ir de inmediato hacia allá.

—¡Ya veo! – El guardia sonrió - ¡Apúrese, entonces! – La despidió con un gesto de su mano – Qué este bien su hermana…

—¡Gracias! – Se acercó a un auto rojo, abrió la puerta trasera, dejo su bolso en el asiento que tenia muchas almohadas y se subió — Vámonos de Aquí – Arrancó el auto y se alejó de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo…

Cuando llegó al descampado que hay a los pies de monte Luna, bajó del auto y abrió la mitad del cierre que faltaba y sacó a la pequeña que aún dormía pese al movimiento

—Eres una niña tranquila – La colocó en una silla de seguridad y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – Tú vas a hacer mi sueño realidad… ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó al ver un pequeño broche en su ropa — Es muy lindo – Se lo quitó – Pero tu padre… ¿Cómo te coloca estas cosas? Puedes lastimarte… - Sonrió llevando sus manos a sus cabellos morados para dejar ver su verdadero cabello, una larga cabellera verde que ocultaba con una peluca. — Tú vas a ser la hija que tu padre nunca pudo darme…


	20. Capítulo XX

Un accidente intencional había provocado que el embarazo de Misty se adelantara unos cuantos días; para su suerte, su amigo Willy la auxilió hasta el hospital donde Ash intercambió lugar con él.

Misty sentía mucho dolor, pero más le preocupaba la salud de sus bebés, después de todo, el embarazo había iniciado con una perdida a los dos meses de gestación y temía lo peor.

Gracias al cielo todo fue perfecto, había dado a luz tranquilamente a sus hijos, los cuales nacieron perfectamente. Luego de volver a reactivar su compromiso con Ash, llegó la hora que tanto ansiaba, poder ver a sus lindos bebés…

El primero que llego fue Aarón, el pequeño de cabellos oscuros mostraba unos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes que instantáneamente buscaron a su madre al sentir su voz. Al fin, al fin tenía a uno de sus dos hijos junto a ella…

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XX**

"**El secuestro de un ángel"**

—¡Este niño será un glotón! –exclamó Misty ante el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos

—¡Como el padre! –comentó la señora de cabello castaño que había llegado hace poco - ¿Y la niña? –le preguntó a la enfermera.

—Debería estar aquí –la enfermera se acercó a la puerta –. Se la encargué a una de las enfermeras. —todas las miradas se fijaron en la enfermera cuando esta salió a buscar a la pequeña…

—¡Algo esta mal! –exclamó Misty de golpe, quitando de su pecho al pequeño que estaba dormido

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Ash al ver como la preocupación iba apoderándose del rostro de la pelirroja.

—¡Explícame por qué no esta mi hija aquí conmigo! –le gritó saliéndose de si, Delia corrió a tomar al niño para que no se asustara por el ataque de nervios que estaba teniendo su madre.

—Pero Misty tranquila –Ash apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Misty – Ya veras que no es nada grave… —se miró con su mamá y salió del cuarto para ver que sucedía. —. ¡Enfermera! —le gritó para que se detuviera —. ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Tranquilo Señor Ketchum, déjeme averiguar… —se alejó de él dirigiéndose a neonatología.

—Claro, como si pudiera quedarme tranquilo —protestó el chico de cabellos azabaches saliendo tras la enfermera.

La alarma de seguridad no tardó en activarse, preocupando a las hermanas de Misty que acaban de llegar al hospital ante el correr de muchos guardias por los pasillos del hospital, en eso se cruzaron con Ash… que revisaba cada cuarto del sector de maternidad.

—¡Ash, ¿qué pasa?! —exclamó aterrada la rubia.

—¡Ángeles no aparece! —respondió entre dientes mientras abría la puerta de una habitación y la revisaba

—¡¿Cómo que no aparece?! —gritaron las tres con desesperación

—¡No entiendo nada, ayúdenme a buscarla! —las tres afirmaron con sus cabezas dispersándose por el lugar —. ¡Rayos, ¿dónde estás pequeña?! —tras un suspiro, ingresó a una nueva habitación donde encontró un cunero — ¿Qué es esto? —se acercó y observó el cunero encontrando los datos de su hija en él. —. ¡Rayos! —golpeó la puerta y salió tratando de buscar a algún guardia —. ¡Encontré la cuna! —gritó en desesperación —. ¡Alguien que me ayude!

La desesperación era total en Ash, encontrar el cunero vacío solamente significaba una cosa, alguien se la había llevado. Pero la gran duda era, ¿Quién?

La alarma del hospital fue activada, enfermeras y médicos libres corrían por los pasillos del área de maternidad buscando a la menor extraviada dentro del recinto. Esa misma alarma, alteró a la pelirroja que sentía en su pecho que algo no estaba nada bien.

Ash ingresó a la habitación con la mirada baja, no sabía como enfrentarla. El tono de voz lleno de angustia sólo produjo que apretara más los puños, hasta prácticamente dejar en blanco los nudillos.

—¿Dónde esta Ángeles? —volvió a insistir con un titubeo en su voz—, Ash…

—No lo sé —afirmó negando con la cabeza aún con la mirada al piso— No lo sé Misty… su cunero estaba vacío cuando… —no pudo terminar, los gritos de la pelirroja empezaron a llegar toda la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta mi bebe Ash? —insistía al borde del colapso— ¡Quiero a mi hija! —exigió levantándose de la cama, Delia corrió a tomar al niño entre sus brazos mientras la pelirroja peleaba con los cables conectados en sus brazos.

—¡Misty, por favor! —exclamó Delia y Ash levantó la vista, no pudo soportar la escena, su querida pelirroja estaba su rostro rojo y sus ojos verdes completamente empañado de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrigó con sus brazos, soltando las lágrimas que también se le habían acumulado en los lagrimales.

—¡La encontraremos! —le prometió entre sollozos—. Te lo prometo… —la apretó con más fuerza—, aunque se nos vaya la vida en ello.

En una pequeña cabaña en el medio de la nada, una mujer estaba frente a un espejo cortándose mecha por mecha su larga cabellera verde. Sonreía al ver por el cristal al bebé que dormía pacíficamente sobre la silla de coche.

—Le haces un gran honor a tu nombre, eres un pequeño angelito, Ángeles.

Terminó de cortarse el cabello y tomó un pomo de tinte que tenía a la derecha. Con gran destreza convirtió el verde del pelo por un tono lila. Estaba aún sonriente cuando tomó unas lentillas y se los colocó quedando sus iris de un lindo color verdeazulado.

—Tengo que justificar los ojos de mi hija si salen como los de la líder —afirmó. Metió todo en una bolsa y la tiró en la chimenea. No quedaban rastros de su cambio de imagen— Pequeña —se acercó y le dio un pequeña beso en la frente—, no tengas miedo… voy a quererte mucho. Seré una gran madre para ti… como no lo supo ser mi mamá —la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó—. Gracias a ti, ya no volveré a ser la solitaria Mariel. Ahora seremos Nicole y tú serás mi pequeña Sol.

La denuncia ya había sido efectuada en la sede policial de ciudad Celeste. La pelirroja veía a su pequeño hijo muy afligida, le acarició el contorno de su carita y sonrió soltando un par de lágrimas.

—Por favor, que Ángeles no sufra en lo que tardamos en encontrarla… por favor… Quien sea que la tenga, cuídela.

Ash oyó desde la puerta la suplica de la mujer que amaba y su corazón se partió en dos. Nunca imaginó que el amor que sentía por ella fuera el causante de tantas penas para la líder de Ciudad Celeste. Se sentía culpable, no merecía causarle más sufrimiento.

—¡Ángeles estará bien! —afirmó abriendo la puerta decidido—, no olvides que aunque lleve tu apellido, no deja de ser una Ketchum.

—¡Ash! —exclamó sorprendida, pero afirmó con su cabeza—. Sí, tienes razón, ella va a estar bien. Tiene que estar bien hasta que podamos reunirnos con ella… —bajó la mirada— ¿Quién crees que la tenga?

—No lo sé —negó con su cabeza—, si no fuera porque Mariel me llamó hacer en la mañana para decirme que había conseguido trabajo en Unova y estaba feliz, pensaría que fue ella.

—¿Estas seguro que estaba en Unova? —preguntó preocupada—. La conocemos, no dudaría ni un segundo en creer que ella como no pudo tener un hijo tuyo, y yo tuve dos, me haya querido quitar a uno. Y más a la que es mi futuro reemplazo en el gimnasio.

—Tienes razón —llevó su puño en su mentón—, no había pensado en ello —se giró hacia la puerta—. Ahora vengo, voy con los chicos a investigar. Por favor, tranquilízate, sé que es difícil, pero hazlo por Áaron.

—De acuerdo —miró al pequeñito—. Lo haré por él.

Las investigaciones y la búsqueda, comenzaron. Las fotos tomadas por Willy habían servido para hacer carteles de la bebé; afiches, pancartas, avisos. No escatimaron en gastos para hacer conocido el rostro de la pequeña Ángeles.

Los días pasaron y Misty fue dada de alta. Estaba ya en la habitación de los niños paseándose con Áaron para que se durmiera, mientras ella veía las noticias en una pequeña pantalla pegada a la pared.

—"¡Incendio en la planta química de Unova!" —los orbes verdeazulados de la líder se abrieron al máximo— "Según los informes, hubo dos personas fallecidas en la plantación de remedios: Uno es el técnico Charles Grant y la magister en Químicos y Tóxicos, Mariel Ketchum esposa del campeón de la región Kanto.

—¡Ex esposa! —corrigió molesta Misty por las palabras del periodista, pero no tardó en comprender aquella información. ¿Mariel estaba… muerta?

Perpleja se acercó a su teléfono celular, y marcó el de Ash.

—¿Amor? —preguntó al escuchar una voz del otro lado.

—No creo que sea tu amor —respondió entre risas la voz masculina—, porque no creo que a Ash eso le agrade.

—¡Ya no seas idiota Brock! —protestó molesta— ¡Pásame a Ash!

—Se esta bañando, ¿qué pasa?

—En las noticias, acaban de decir que Mariel esta muerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Mariel Muerta? —gritó el moreno del otro lado, la pelirroja tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído para no quedar sorda.

—¿Qué dijiste? —por fin pudo escuchar la voz de su novio— ¿Misty?

—Lo que oíste Ash, en las noticias acaban de decir que tu "esposa" —haciendo énfasis en la palabra— había muerto en una explosión en Kanto.

—¡Voy a ir a los de Rebeca para averiguar! —exclamó preocupado— Si es verdad que Mariel murió, es probable que ella no tuviera a nuestra hija. ¡Demonios! —maldijo frustrado.

—Tranquilo Amor —Misty sonaba tranquila—, averigua primero. Nos vemos. Chao —cortó la llamada tan rápido que Ash no alcanzó a despedirse de ella.

—¿Sí Mariel no tenía a nuestra hija? —susurró mientras unas escurridizas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos— ¿Quién tiene a mi pequeña Ángeles?

Ash ni bien Misty contó la llamada, se vistió y salió de su casa con dirección a la de Mariel. Rebeca debería saber algo al respecto. Cuando llegó la mujer de cabellera azul se lanzó sobre Ash soltando un gran llanto.

—¡Es mi culpa! —afirmó gritando tras separarse de él— ¡No supe ser una buena madre para ella! ¡Y ahora esta muerta! —la mirada incrédula de Ash, la puso tiesa—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Entonces es verdad… Mariel… esta…

—¡Sí, esta muerta! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Mi hija está muerta! ¡Tengo que ir a recoger sus cenizas mañana… —bajó la mirada—. Mi pequeña Mariel…

Ash no entendía porque se sentía así. ¿Será por qué entonces Mariel no tenía a su hija? Ó ¿Será que al final, le había tomado afectó a la loca con la que compartió su vida por algo más de seis meses?

Con eso, su viaje a Unova se cancelaba. Ya no tenía que buscar a Mariel para saber si tenía a su hija. Ya las circunstancias le habían dado la respuesta. Ella nunca tuvo a Ángeles.

La vida era una constante ronda de pruebas a vencer, y aunque esta era dura y cruel. Ash y Misty tenían que estar juntos. En algún momento iban a encontrar a su hija, en algún momento iban a volver a ver a esa pequeñita que solo los visitaba en sueños.

Porque sabían que ella, donde quiera que estuviera, estaba bien. Algo dentro de ellos… se lo aseguraba.

**Continuará…**


	21. Capitulo XXI

**Y después de casi un año, el milagro llegó! Pronto el final de esta aventura...**

**Gracias a todos por los miles de reviews con pedidos de actualización!**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL<strong>

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XXI**

"**Carta de una madre desesperada a su hija"**

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasa lento y desesperante, no hay rincón del mundo en que no te hemos buscado…. Querida Ángeles, mañana son cinco años de tu nacimiento. Cinco hermosos años que he disfrutado al máximo con tu hermano pero no contigo. Aferrada a la única foto que tengo tuya, imaginó que pronto llegarás con tu hermano con las manos embarradas pidiendo por ser limpiadas. Escuchar de tu voz llamarme mamá… es mi sueño más bonito. Aunque quieran que me resigne, no puedo hacerlo. Mi instinto de madre me dice que en algún lado estás viva, que eres una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y los ojos de mamá. Lo sé, te he visto en mis sueños todos los días pequeña mía. Lo único que deseo, lo único que anhelo es que quien sea que te tenga en su poder te traté como la princesa que eres, que te traté como lo hubiera hecho yo… Te amo hija.<p>

…

La televisión de apagó de golpe, mientras una mujer de cabellos morados trataba de contener las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sin éxito alguno.

—¿Mami? —una pequeña de cinco años y largo cabello oscuro atado con dos trenzas se le acercó con una caja de pañuelos de papel—. ¿Porque lloras? ¿Por lo que dijo la señora en la tele? —la mujer solo afirmó con la cabeza y su hija la abrazó—. No llores mami, yo te cuidaré para que las lágrimas no te ataquen —tomó un par de pañuelos y limpió las mejillas de su madre—. ¡Feas lágrimas dejen a mi mamá!

La mujer se rio ante la ocurrencia de su pequeña.

—Sol, ve a ponerte tu uniforme, ya es hora de ir al Kinder pequeña —le informó tomándola de la cintura para separarla de ella—. Tenemos que apurarnos que tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¡Si súper mamá! —la niña se fue corriendo escaleras arribas para terminar de completar su uniforme para ir al kínder, cuando la mujer que se quedó sola, se acercó también a las escaleras y rápidamente llegó al segundo piso para ingresar a su habitación.

Tras buscar en el primer cajón de su armario, extrajo de éste, un pequeño estuche azul, lo abrió y en éste había un dije dorado con unas pequeñas piedras. El dije Ketchum perteneciente a su hija, la hija tan buscada de Ash y Misty.

—Ángeles… mi pequeña Sol… —sonrió y lo volvió a guardar—. Al menos Misty, he cuidado a tu hija muy bien, tu deseo es realidad.

Los golpes en la puerta, la obligaron a meter rápidamente el estuche dentro del cajón. La pequeña -ignorando que acababa de ver a su verdadera madre por televisión- entró lista para ir al jardín.

Mariel -bajó el nombre de Nicole- puso una florería en ciudad Olivine en la región Johto, ni tan alejada del mundo, le sorprendió que nunca hubieran dado con ella. Todo había salido a pedir de boca sin que ella lo planeara.

Nicole Smith era su compañera de trabajo en la región Unova, ella usaba su carnet para entrar al laboratorio químico en el momento que hubo la explosión y por eso la dieron por muerta a ella. A sabiendas que Nicole era una mujer sin hijos, sin familia, ni nada, fue fácil tomar su identidad ya que en Unova pensaban que eran hermanas por su parecido físico.

La historia de un marido que murió en un incendio y la perdida de todos sus documentos en el siniestro convenció a miles de personas en las casa de ayuda a donde se fue a refugiar. Las mujeres del recinto la ayudaron en todo lo necesario incluso en sacar los certificados de nacimiento de la niña.

La mejor actuación de su vida le había dado una vida tranquila al lado de la niña.

Sol era todo su mundo, la pequeña Ángeles había resultado ser una niña muy agradable y de personalidad fuerte. Ambas siempre juntas, generaron un lazo muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que el de una madre y una hija.

Mariel amaba a la niña. Y la niña la amaba a ella.

Tras dejarla en el jardín, se dirigió a su puesto de flores en el que trabajaba con sus pokémon. Era un lugar muy agradable y tenía muchos clientes. La florería le había dado recursos suficientes para una casa que estaba terminando de pagar y todos los pequeños lujos que podían darse con la niña. Viajaban mucho, y solo permanecían en ciudad Olivine para el periodo escolar de la pequeña.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde, colocó el cartel de «Vuelvo enseguida» y se fue a buscar a su hija quien tras despedirse de la profesora saltó a brazos de su mamá.

—¡Hola mi Sol! —le dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy llegó un compañerito nuevo se llama!

«Aarón Ketchum» dijo la profesora a sus espaldas y se tensó. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

—¡Aquí! —dijo la voz de un hombre que la tensó aún peor, conocía muy bien al dueño, había estado casada con él, volteó lentamente y vio al moreno de ojos cafés con un pequeño igual a él en brazos—. Sí, soy su papá —le explicó a la profesora.

—La abuela del niño dijo que iba a venir su mamá —comentó la mujer de cabellos castaños—. Por eso me sorprendió, usted entiende no podemos entregar a los menores a cualquier persona.

—No se preocupe —sonrió algo apenado—. Mi esposa —uy, aquella palabra sí que le había dolido, claro, no debería sorprenderse que ambos se casaran después de que ella desapareció de sus vidas—, se ha sentido mal.

—Vimos su entrevista esta mañana —la maestra dio una reverencia—, supongo que debe ser agotador.

—Si —aspiró profundamente y luego le sonrió—, y esas cosas no le hacen bien en su estado pero bueno —acomodó al niño sobre sus hombros y se despidió para alejarse con su hijo.

Mariel lo miraba alejarse con los ojos abiertos al máximo, casado y cerca de Ángeles… Eso no era nada bueno.

Ángeles miró al hombre que se alejaba con su nuevo amiguito y luego sacudió a su mamá.

—¿Qué pasa? —la mujer sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a su hija.

—Nada cariño, regresemos a casa.

…

Misty Ketchum -su actual nombre desde hace tres años- estaba recostada en la cama cubierta de cojines mientras sobaba su abultado vientre de seis meses. Le había costado mucho aceptar el embarazo tras la pérdida de Ángeles, pero no podía detenerse. Por la esperanza de algún día encontrarla, le iba a armar la familia grande y maravillosa que ella y Ash habían deseado siempre.

Actualmente se habían mudado a Johto -a ciudad Olivine precisamente- por ser el lugar elegido por Delia para la inauguración de su décimo restaurante "Petite fleur". Su cadena de restaurantes se había convertido en una sensación en el primer año en todo Kanto, decidiéndose por llegar a Johto antes que cualquier otra región.

El real motivo era que Delia tampoco se había quedado tranquila tras la desaparición de Ángeles, usando los restaurantes como excusa de una investigación privada que llevaba a cabo a escondidas de su hijo y de su nuera, había llegado a ciudad Olivine. Con la corazonada de que esta vez… los resultados serían diferentes.

Misty tomó aire tratando de moverse, su tercer hijo no le estaba dado un embarazo tranquilo. Se agotaba demasiado, se sentía descompuesta y la entrevista que había dado esa mañana donde decidió leer en voz alta la carta que le había escrito a su hija el fin de semana pasado, le había dado una baja de presión. Con la foto de Ángeles siempre a mano, la pelirroja sonreía imaginándose como saldría la pequeña Amber, el nombre que tendría el nuevo miembro de la familia Ketchum-Waterflower.

—¡Amber, tienes que portarte bien con mamá! —le susurraba a su vientre mientras tomaba aire para incorporarse de la cama—. Eso, muy bien —le dijo cuando logró sentarse para luego pararse—. Aarón debe estar por llegar con papá.

Salió de la habitación justo en el momento que padre e hijo ingresaban a la casa.

—Bienvenidos a casa —saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola mamá! —respondió Aarón poniéndose de puntitas de pie para ser besado en la mejilla por su mamá, luego saludó el vientre—, ¡hola Amber!

—¿Para Ash no hay beso? —preguntó el moreno señalándose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ah no sé, señor Ketchum —dudó la pelirroja—, podría llegar mi marido en cualquier momento.

Muertos de la risa los dos, unieron sus labios frente a su pequeño hijo, quien se tapó los ojos avergonzados por el comportamiento de sus papás.

—Asco… —dijo el niño y ambos adultos se separaron apenados pero no tardaron en volver a caer en la tentación de la risa.

Pese a todo, podían seguir sonriendo… porque estaban juntos.

…

Mariel iba a y venia en la sala de su casa, estaba sorprendida de que luego de tantos años estuvieran tan cerca de ella. Ángeles era compañera de Aarón y le preocupaba mucho que no tardaran en darse cuenta de la realidad. Después de todo, Ángeles era una Ketchum en todo sentido y después de ver lo parecida que era con Aarón, el miedo la invadió.

—Si me descubren, querrán quitarme a Sol, y no puedo permitirlo —se decía sobándose las manos desesperadamente—, no puedo dejar que me la quiten, antes sobre mi cadáver. Tengo que hacer algo… ¿un viaje? ¿mudarnos? Tengo que hacer algo…

Los nervios no la estaban ayudando a pensar con claridad, decidió subir a su recamara para darse un baño de tina y pensar con claridad.

Misty iba a tener otra hija, no necesitaba a Ángeles como la necesitaba ella. Ella era el único cable a tierra que la mantenía cuerda, Sol era su salvación y no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran sin pelear, ella era su madre e iba a pelear por la pequeña.

…

Misty se armó de fuerzas esa mañana para llevar a su hijo al Kinder, era su cumpleaños y lo iban a celebrar en el recinto escolar. Seguida por un par de asistentes de Delia que cargaban la torta y la comida que repartirían entre los niños se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegaron, su mirada aguamarina se cruzó con los ojos burdeos de una mujer de cabellos morados, el escalofrío que le produjo esa mujer la hizo palidecer.

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó uno de los asistentes.

—Sí, sí —le afirmó con la cabeza y señaló a la profesora de su hijo quien los esperaba para preparar la fiesta.

—Hoy tenemos otro cumpleaños además del de Aarón —le informó la docente a la pelirroja—, Sol Smith también cumple cinco años —la maestra vio detrás de la líder de gimnasio—, mire ahí viene —Misty giró un poco su rostro para ver a la niña peinada con una coleta alta y el uniforme celeste del Kinder junto a la mujer de cabellos morados que le había dado escalofríos, observó a la niña y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Esa niña era la misma que veía en sueños. Era igual a como se imaginaba a su Ángeles.


	22. Capitulo XXII

**_Estimados lectores, quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews que mandaron, lo sé, tardé mucho en continuar este fic, de pronto me bloqueé ya no quería escribir en pokémon. Y fue con otras historias que mi cariño por escribir en este fandom se reactivo y me dije ¡No pasaré de Mayo sin avanzar! Hahahha no prometo terminarlo pero al menos tuvieron dos actualizaciones después de un año jajjaja. ¡Gracias por no abandonar este proyecto!_**

**_¡Penúltimo capitulo! ¡ Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p>El corazón de una madre pocas veces se equivoca, no es porque nos creamos mucho, lo somos. Es porque nuestro corazón latió junto con el de nuestros hijos por meses que compartimos con ellos un lazo que va más allá de la sangre, es un lazo de unión mágico. Ser madre no es solo partirlos, es sentirlos. Es llorar cuando ellos sufren, es reír cuando ellos ríen... realmente no hay formas de definir a ciencia cierta lo que es ser madre. Pero es algo tan increíble y tan mágico que solo un te quiero, o una sonrisa de ese pequeñito o pequeñita al que llamamos hijo... todo nuestro mundo pueda ser perfecto.<p>

Es por algo que mi corazón aumentó su velocidad al ver a esa niña sonriente que viene hacia mí.  
>No puedo quedarme con la incertidumbre... tengo que encontrar la forma de saber si esa niña tiene algo que ver con Ángeles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL<strong>

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**"Corazonadas de madres"**

* * *

><p>Observó y escuchó a aquella niña de cabellos oscuros con un nudo en la garganta. La opresión de su pecho era inaguantable, por lo que fue necesario que le acercaran una silla para que se sentara.<p>

—¿Está bien? —preguntó la profesora de Aarón, Misty solo afirmó con la cabeza echándole la culpa a su complicado embarazo. Miró de reojo a la mujer que ingresaba al establecimiento con la pequeña de la mano y supo que algo tenía que hacer.

Tras dejar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Aarón con la maestra, volvió a la casa. Tras cruzar la puerta se apoyó en ella con las manos sobre su pecho.

La había encontrado. Estaba segura.

—¿Misty? —la voz de su suegra la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla.

—La vi… —le susurró ya sin aguantar las lágrimas—, estoy segura que la vi.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Delia sorprendida interrumpiendo el abrazo para observar a su nuera.

—A Ángeles —le dijo con una sonrisa—, vi a mi pequeña con una mujer de cabellos violetas.

—¡Entonces! —exclamó contenta pero no sorprendida. Aquella reacción sorprendido mucho a la pelirroja.

—¿Delia?

—Hija… —la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella hasta la sala para ayudarla a sentarse—, llevo un tiempo buscando a Nicole Smith —tras ver que Misty no comprendía continuó—. Era la compañera de trabajo de Mariel… quien desapareció misteriosamente después del incendio.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —preguntó tratando de hilar en su cabeza lo que Delia había investigado.

—Nicole Smith no tenía familia de ningún tipo, y era demasiado igual a Mariel, misma talla, mismo porte… solo se las diferenciaba por el color de cabello, incluso en la empresa de Bioquímica Pokémon les hacían bromas al respecto, como que eran gemelas separadas al nacer y cosas al estilo.

Y entonces Misty lo comprendió…

¿Sería acaso que esa amiga de Mariel tuviera a su hija? O mucho peor… ¿sería la mismísima Mariel quien adoptó la personalidad de su amiga fallecida para tomar a su hija?

—¿Lo comprendes, verdad? —comentó Delia—. Mariel nunca soportó que mi hijo no fuera capaz de darle un hijo a ella y a ti dos…

—Entonces… —el recuerdo de la mirada de la mujer de ojos burdeos la estremeció— puede que esa mujer sea…

—Mis investigadores me confirmaron que es muy probable que sea Mariel —apretó los labios—. No les había comentado nada a mi hijo ni a ti porque quería estar segura y si dices que la viste con la niña… no hace más que confirmar las sospechas.

—Delia…

—Estamos cerca de la pequeña… pero tenemos que confirmar que sea Ángeles antes de cualquier cosa —le aclaró.

—Tengo las huellas que le tomaron cuando nació —comentó pensante— además podríamos conseguir una prueba de ADN…

—Así es —le volvió a tomar la mano derecha a Misty y la miró fijamente—. Tenemos que hacer esto con la mente fría… —con algo de presión en su mano, Delia continuó—. No le diremos nada a Ash hasta estar seguras.

—De acuerdo —afirmó—. Será algo entre nosotras.

Mientras el mencionado, estaba recorriendo las calles de ciudad Olivine, recordando cuando era un niño en busca de medallas… ahora estaba en la misma ciudad después de más de diez años con la misma mujer que en ese entonces, pero casados y tratando de armar una hermosa familia.

Estaba viendo que comprarle a su flamante esposa, cuando Pikachu saltó de su hombro y olfateando empezó a correr en dirección a una tienda de flores.

—¡Pikachu! —protestó tras el pokémon—. ¿Qué sucede?

Al verlo entrar a la florería pensó que quizás quería que le comprara flores a Misty, pero el pokémon estaba enfrentándose a un gran Stuntank quien protegía a la locataria de cabellos morados del roedor eléctrico.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le gritó poniéndose entre el pokémon veneno y el eléctrico—. ¿Qué sucede?

Desesperado, Pikachu comenzó a señalarle a la locataria, Ash volteó a mirarla y algo dentro de él, se extremeció. No sabía bien que era, aquella mujer lo miraba pálida... presa de un miedo que por alguna extraña razón sabía que le provocaba su presencia.

—Tú… —giró para observarla detenidamente. Nicole tenía ambas manos juntadas sobre su pecho y lo miraba con el corazón latiendo a mil, trató de hablar para negar las acusaciones del roedor o fingir que no conocía a ninguno de los dos, pero cayó desmayada sobre el suelo de su tienda—. ¡Demonios! —se abrió paso del pokémon y se acercó a la mujer desmayada. El pokémon veneno se movió y acarició su cabeza en el cuerpo de Ash— ¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó al Stuntank mientras lo acariciaba. Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador y volvió a hablarle desesperadamente.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? —lo preguntó ya algo desesperado porque no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera con la mujer desmayada.

«Buenas tardes» escuchó a sus espaldas y se levantó asustado de que entraran clientes y… cuando volteó se quedó estático al ver a la mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que tanto amaba con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios.

—¡Misty puedo explicarlo! —exclamó aterrado al ver como su esposa se acercaba a él con los puños apretados—. Solo entre aquí porque Pikachu me obligó y esa señorita se desmayó al verme.

Aquella explicación causó que Misty se relajara y se acercará a verla.

—¿Trataste de reanimarla? —le preguntó cambiando las expresiones de su rostro por una más calmada.

—Este —dudó—… No… —la respuesta generó un suspiro en la pelirroja que con la mano derecha apoyada en su cintura empezó a buscar algo de alcohol o algún perfume que la reanimara.

Encontró un frasco de colonia junto a una factura de empeño. Tras echarle una mirada a la nota, la guardó en su bolsillo antes de volverse con Ash.

Cuando la reanimaron, la mujer los vio aún más pálida de lo que estaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Ash tratando de ayudarla a pararse—, ¿quiere que la llevemos al hospital?

—No —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—, no se preocupen. Estoy bien, gracias.

Pikachu que estaba en los brazos de Misty, la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Mariel, miró al pokémon eléctrico y suspiró.

Tras comprobar que estaba bien, Misty reveló él porque estaba ahí.

—¿Flores para su hija? —preguntó Nicole.

—Si —le afirmó con una sonrisa—, hoy se cumplen cinco años de que me la robaron —le comentó haciendo hincapié en "robaron".

—Todos los años le compramos un ramo de flores hermoso y se lo ponemos al lado de su portarretratos.

—¿Tienen fotos de ella? —preguntó sorprendida la locataria.

—Si —le informó Misty—, solo así pude conocerla —el deje de tristeza en su voz, le obligó a Ash a abrazarla, causando que los nudillos de Mariel se pusieran blancos de la fuerza de los puños.

Tras pagar las flores, Misty siguió su camino sola pese a la insistencia de Ash, quien a pesar de todo la siguió sigiloso. La pelirroja tomó el papel de la casa de empeño y la buscó por las calles principales hasta que la encontró.

Una elegante tienda se encontraba frente a ella, apretando los labios tomó el valor para ingresar. Ash la observó por la vitrina sumamente confundido.

—¿Para qué vino Misty a una casa de empeño? —vio como el señor de edad avanzada le afirmaba con la cabeza y se retiraba dejándola sola. Al regresar al cabo de un rato con una caja pequeña de color negro, Misty empezó a llorar.

No soportó aquellas lágrimas en los ojos verdes de su esposa así que decidió entrar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuándo desvió la mirada hacia el brillante pendiente que tenía el dueño de la casa de empeño en sus manos—. El dije… —susurró sin poder creerlo.

—¿Lo va a retirar? —cuestionó el hombre con miedo a que le robaran tan valioso dije.

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —la tomó de los hombros y le obligó a mirarla.

—Es ella —balbuceó.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó desesperado.

—Ella es Mariel —le dijo mostrándole la nota de empeño que tomó de la florería—, ella acaba de empeñar el dije que tú le regalaste a Ángeles…

—¿La de la tienda? —volvió a preguntar más que sorprendido.

—¿Lo van a retirar? —volvió a insistir el hombre cerrando el estuche con algo de fastidió. Ash se volteó a verlo y afirmó.

—Por supuesto.

Tras recuperar el dije de Ángeles, ambos volvieron a la casa. Delia esperaba a Misty demasiado nerviosa, y al verla con Ash, los nervios solo se dispararon de una manera exagerada.

—Mamá… —Ash se apresuró a dejar a Misty en el sillón antes de comentarle todo lo que habían descubierto.

En cada minuto que pasaba conseguían más pruebas de que aquella niña era su hija.

—Yo conseguí esto —les mostró unos cabellos negros en una bolsita plástica con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo consiguió eso? —preguntó sorprendida Misty.

—Discúlpenme por maltratar a su hija —se disculpó—, pero por pura casualidad su cabello se enganchó en mi chaqueta cuando fui a buscar a Aarón, quise saludarla porque me dijeron que era su cumpleaños también y ¡paff!

—¡Mamá! —Ash se acercó a su madre y le besó la mejilla—. Eres genial.

—¡Ya esperamos cinco años hijos míos! —suspiró antes de volver a mirarlos— ¿Para qué esperar más tiempo?

Y en eso estaban todos totalmente de acuerdo.

En tres días, Ash y Misty tenían en su poder el documento que acreditaba que la menor, Sol Smith era 99,9 % compatible con ellos, tanto con su madre como su padre.

Tras leer los resultados se abrazaron de la felicidad. Su búsqueda había sido recompensada. Estaban cerca de su hija, y tenían que actuar con cautela si no querían que Nicole Smith… o Mariel como ellos la conocían, se volviera a escapar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Ultimo capitulo: ¡El Fin de una Pesadilla!<p> 


	23. Capitulo XXIII

_**Sé que prometí que éste iba a hacer el final, pero decidí hacerlo dos capitulo. El próximo ya si es el final. Gracias por leer una vez más. El final a más tardar, mañana.**_

* * *

><p>Los segundos antes de despertarte de una pesadilla son los más desesperante, es el momento en que llegas a un punto en que no lo soportas más y tratas de gritar con todas tus fuerzas... a veces nos envuelve a tal punto que tienen que despertarnos para poder salir de ella, en otras ocasiones solo nos vemos impulsados a sentarnos en nuestras camas gritando, o incluso provocándonos un llanto inexplicable. Habíamos pensado que todo eso ya había pasado en los cinco años de búsqueda interminables, pero no...<p>

Aún nos quedaba el final de la pesadilla, ese punto desgarrador antes de despertarse del mal sueño...

* * *

><p><strong>UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL<strong>

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**"El fin de la pesadilla"**

* * *

><p>Misty iba de la mano de Aarón hacia el jardín con el corazón latiendo al máximo, ahora que tenía la certeza de que Sol era Ángeles esperaba poder observarla una vez más, quería sentirse completa por primera vez en cinco años.<p>

Luego de despedirse de su hijo y que éste ingresara al salón de clases se quedó esperando, pero Nicole nunca apareció con la niña. Aquello produjo un extraño escalofrío en Misty, quien sobando su vientre -que hoy cumplía siete meses de gestación- se volvió hacia la casa en donde vivía con Ash y Delia.

Ash Ketchum ayudaba a su mamá en la administración de sus negocios cuando no tenía algún viaje o algún asunto correspondiente a la liga Pokémon. Había logrado un gran equilibrio entre su familia y su pasión por los pokémon que lo mantenían feliz…

Estaba preparando la mesa para que almorzaran ellos dos, cuando Misty llegó a la casa con la mirada al piso.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó y se acercó corriendo a ella para levantarle la mirada—. ¿Eh?

—Démosle el aviso a la oficial Jenny —dijo en cuanto sus ojos verdeazulados se cruzaron con los de Ash—, Ángeles no ha venido al jardín hoy y temó que…

No necesito terminar de hablar para que Ash entendiera lo que trataba de decir. Él temía lo mismo, no podían permitir que Mariel se volviera a salir con la suya. Se acercó al teléfono en dos zancadas y se comunicó con la oficial, el operativo estaba listo. Solo era cuestión de que Ash diera al orden para que la policía efectuara la persecución.

—La oficial Jenny —le informó a Misty, sentándose al lado de ella en el sillón de la sala—, nos dijo que esperemos hasta la salida de Aarón y que le preguntáramos a la maestra. Puede que solo esté enferma, pero igual están todos en posición para iniciar la persecución. Si todo sale bien, hoy tendremos a nuestra hija con nosotros…

—Ojalá Ash —deseó dando una bocanada de aire.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado mientras acomodaba el almohadón detrás de la espalda de la pelirroja.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió. No sé sentía nada bien, pero no quería desconcentrar a Ash, recuperar a Ángeles era más importante ahora, y solo era el mismo malestar que llevaba desde la semana anterior.

—Voy a servir el almuerzo —le dijo Ash dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien… —cuando vio que Ash ingresó a la cocina apretó los ojos con fuerza—. Amber… quédate tranquila… por favor, ¿sí? —poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo de su columna—, eso… buena niña…

Tras almorzar y planear bien lo que iban a hacer, Ash decidió irse a la jefatura de policía mientras Misty iba por Aarón. Misty lo iba a llamar dependiendo que le dijera la maestra de Aarón.

Tomó aire antes de aparecer en la puerta del Kinder, Aarón llegaba con la mirada baja, Misty se puso de cuclillas ante su hijo y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa Aarón?

—Sol se fue —le susurró al oído—, nos lo dijo la maestra.

—¿Qué? —Misty se levantó con algo de dificultad y se acercó a la maestra—. Disculpe, la niña Sol…

—¿Sol Smith? —preguntó la señorita, y Misty le afirmó—. Su mamá la retiró esta mañana del jardín, parece que se van a mudar.

—¡Oh no! —desesperada empezó a buscar su teléfono en su bolso.

—¿Mamá qué pasa? —preguntó angustiado Aarón al verla tan desesperada.

—Nada solo que —con las manos temblando consiguió comunicarse con Ash—. ¡Se van! ¡Haz algo! —gritó al teléfono cuando Ash le contestó— ¡La sacó del jardín, si por favor ya que no se escape!

«Misty tranquilízate voy a…» Ash abrió enormes sus ojos cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de su hijo gritar mamá repetitivamente «¡Misty!»

«Señor Ketchum» Ash reconoció a la voz del otro lado, era la profesora de Aarón

«Si, ¿qué pasa?»

«Su mujer se desmayó, estamos llamando a una ambulancia.»

«Ok, al hospital de la ciudad por favor» cortó la llamada y dio un suspiró enorme. Hoy sin duda sería un día agitado—. Jenny, Mariel trata de huir.

—Bien —comentó la oficial de cabellos turquesas mientras levantaba la radio para comunicarse con los agentes—, _atención agentes, atención agentes. Refuercen las salidas de ciudad Olivine. Repito, refuercen las salidas de ciudad Olivine. Y verifiquen todas las embarcaciones… repito, verifiquen todas las embarcaciones del Puerto..._

Ash acomodó a Pikachu en su hombro y salió corriendo hacia el hospital de la ciudad. ¡No podía perder tiempo!

Cuando llegó, Delia estaba con Aarón en sus brazos y lo hamacaba en ellos como si tratara de calmarlo. Ash se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Papá! —Aaron saltó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar—. Mamá…

—Tranquilo… —susurró a su hijo apretándolo contra él—, mamá estará bien. ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó a su madre mientras acariciaba la nuca de su hijo y se movía para calmarlo.

—Bien, pero comenzó el trabajo de parto… —frunció los labios buscando las palabras para continuar—. Parece que Amber quiere nacer…

—Pero faltan dos meses… —exclamó preocupado.

—No te preocupes… —le sonrió—, todo estará bien.

—Ash Ketchum —lo llamó una enfermera.

—Aquí…

—Por favor acompáñeme —le indicó el camino, Ash dejó a Aarón con su madre y se fue tras la enfermera.

—Mamá estará bien pequeño —le dijo dándole un abrazo fuerte—, verás que pronto conocerás a tu hermanita.

Misty estaba en un cuarto sumamente tranquila, la anestesia que le habían colocado estaba haciendo efecto aunque ver a su marido ahí, la alteró de nuevo.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ash—. ¡No me grites!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gruñó tratando de sentarse pero la enfermera que la acompañaba no se lo permitió—. ¡Vete y no vuelvas sin mi hija! —le ordenó. Ash la miró serio—. Ve por Ángeles, no te preocupes por mí… —tomó aire y sobó su vientre con cariño—, ya he vivido esto, puedo con ello. Ve por Ángeles… por favor…

—Está bien —afirmó, pero antes se acercó a ella y la besó—. Hoy tendremos la familia reunida por fin.

—Sip —respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos—, por fin.

Ash llegó a la puerta, se detuvo para darle una última mirada a Misty, ella le sonreía y a veces se odiaba por haberla arrastrado a todo ese drama que se había convertido su vida desde su fiesta de cumpleaños… Pero todo lo que había pasado los afianzó mejor como pareja. Sin duda, la compañía del otro le había hecho la carga más liviana. Le sonrió y salió de la habitación para buscar a Ángeles… para buscar a su pequeña.

—Bien Misty —dijo el doctor ingresando a la habitación—, ¿lista para ver a tu nueva hija?

—Si —afirmó con una sonrisa, aunque su frente estaba cada vez más llena de sudor—, estos niños son tan Ketchum… —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada—, nunca pueden hacer su llegada sin causar problemas…

Mientras descendía por los escalones del hospital una patrulla de la oficial Jenny se estacionó casi derrapando frente al hospital.

—¡Ash! —le gritó la oficial.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó bajando rápidamente los escalones.

—¡Están sobre el barco que va a las islas remolino! —le abrió la puerta—, vamos sube.

Y de nuevo a la velocidad máxima permitida y con las sirenas encendidas, se encaminaron al puerto Olivine.

…

El ferry hacia las islas remolino estaba alejándose cada vez más del puerto, Nicole sostenía en brazos a Sol, mientras la niña observaba los pokémon de agua que surcaban las pequeñas olas que se formaban a los lados de la embarcación.

—¿Te gusta la sorpresa? —le preguntó la mujer a la niña.

—Me encanta mamá —afirmó abrazándola—, siempre quise ir a las islas Remolino, hay tantos pokémon de agua…

—Te gustan mucho, ¿verdad? —la niña la miró con sus brillosos ojos verdeazulados y afirmó. Es increíble como los lazos de sangre pueden ser tan fuertes, era tan parecida a la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste aún sin crecer con ella, y -aunque la odiaba- había aprendido a convivir con ello—, Sol…

—Si mamí —preguntó la niña saludando a un grupo de Corsola que nadaban en manada.

—¿Quieres que te cambie el color del pelo? —le preguntó observando el largo cabello oscuro de la menor, quería desaparecer el rastro Ketchum de ella…

—¿De verdad puedo? —le dijo con los ojos abierto al máximo.

—Si —comentó mirando el horizonte—, también creo que es bueno que te lo corte un poco, está muy largo.

—¿Así como tú? —preguntó Sol llevándose el dedo índice a la boca algo confundida.

—No tanto, pero lo suficiente para poder pintarte el cabello… ¿De qué color lo quieres?

—¡Azul! —le dijo dando un aplauso emocionada—. ¡Quiero mi cabello azul!

—Ya ingresemos al camarote entonces —le comentó Nicole, ingresando al interior del barco.

Aunque el barco seguía su curso normalmente, tres naves de patrullaje marino se acercaban a la embarcación a gran velocidad, Ash iba sobre una junto con la oficial. Sus nudillos estaban sumamente blancos mientras se aferraba a la barandilla de fierro, pero su corazón estaba latiendo al máximo, al fin estaba a punto de recuperar a su hija… al fin iba a terminar toda esa pesadilla.

Tras comunicarse con el capitán del barco, la oficial Jenny aceleró para alcanzar la embarcación que redujo los nudos de velocidad luego de la orden policiaca.

Ni bien los policías y Ash subieron a bordo comenzaron a revisar habitación por habitación. Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaban Nicole con Sol, ésta peinaba la larga cabellera con una tijera enganchada en sus manos.

—Entonces… —comentó la mujer a la niña—, ¿te lo cortó hasta aquí? —preguntó indicándole la mitad de su espalda.

—Si mamí —respondió de manera tierna la niña, estaba emocionada de que su madre la dejara echarse de las mismas tinturas que siempre se estaba poniendo sobre la cabeza.

—Ok… —tomó la tijera y justo cuando está a punto de cortarle el primer mechón, la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver al entrenador con el ceño fruncido.

—Ash —susurró Mariel y por inercia apretó a la niña contra su cuerpo y colocó la punta de las tijeras en el cuello de la pequeña Sol.

—Mariel —le pidió con la mano extendida—, por favor… no hagas una locura —susurró pálido de la impresión.

—Tú no te llevaras a mi hija, no. —lo desafió aferrándose más a la niña que empezó a llorar sin entender nada…

—¿Mamá? —sollozaba—, me lastimas…

—Tranquila pequeña —le dijo Ash sin quitar su mirada de Mariel—, ya pasará todo.

—No Ash —negó Mariel con la cabeza—, tú no te llevaras a mi hija… tú tienes más hijos —besó la cabeza de la niña que envolvía con su brazo izquierdo—, ella es mía, déjamela.

—Mariel… —Ash convirtió su palma extendida en un puño—, es mi hija… ella tiene que estar con Misty y conmigo.

—¡No! —volvió a negar—, tú tienes otros hijos… yo… ¡Si tú tratas de quitármela, me la llevó conmigo al otro mundo!

—¡Mariel! —exclamó Ash con un grito ahogado—. Por favor… la estás lastimando.

—Yo nunca la lastime —negó de nuevo—, nunca le di un golpe, solo le he dado todo mi amor… ¡Todo el amor que tú nunca correspondiste!


	24. Capitulo XXIV Final

_**AHHHH por todo los cielos! No lo puedo creer después de mil años al fin he terminado este fic! La verdad, muchisisisisiismas gracias por seguir este fic a pesar de todo. A pesar de mis locuras, a pesar de subir y bajar los fics cuando me da la depre jajaj (bueno dos veces fueron hackeos) jaja Pero en fin... una historia menos por escribir... muchas más por continuar! Nos leemos en otra actualización!**_

_**Sire~**_

* * *

><p>La había encontrado, después de más de cinco años ahí estaba él. Tieso, pálido observando como la mujer que alguna vez consideró su amiga, la mujer con la que estuvo casado alrededor de seis meses, tenía a su pequeña hija –Ángeles- apretada contra ella y apuntándola con las tijeras. Sabía que la locura de Mariel podría traer grandes consecuencias y lo que menos quería hacer era asustar a su hija…<p>

—El barco está rodeado —le informó tratando de mantenerse sereno—, no saldrás de aquí sin entregarme a mi hija.

—¿Tú eres mi papá? —preguntó la niña sin entender—. ¡Mi papá está muerto! —le informó a Ash de un grito—, ¿Verdad mamá?

—No hija —le dijo mirándola y levantando la mirada hacia Ash—, ese es tu padre.

—Pero yo no quiero irme con él —comentó la niña abrazando a Mariel—, yo quiero estar contigo mami… contigo tú y yo contra el mundo… como siempre… —Mariel soltó las tijeras y la abrazó. Amaba a esa niña, y no pensaba regresarla.

Ash no aguantó la escena, y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tomó aire por la nariz y la soltó por ahí mismo, estaba mareado, desesperado.

**UNA PESADILLA LLAMADA MARIEL**

**REMAKE**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**"La Reunión de la Familia Ketchum"**

—¿La encontraste? —le preguntó la oficial parándose delante de él.

—Sí —le afirmó tomando aire una vez más—, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —protestó la oficial—, tenemos que arrestarla. Tiene tres cargos en su contra.

—Pero… —tomó aire una vez más—. ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de cinco años que su madre no es su madre, que la robó cuando era una recién nacida? Ángeles ama a Mariel como si fuera su madre.

La oficial se quedó quieta mirando a Ash, se les venía algo demasiado duro encima.

—Ella es tu hija, le tomara tiempo pero verás que todo saldrá bien —le indicó colocando la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Ash—. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Ash se quedó afuera mientras unos agentes ingresaban a la habitación para arrestar a Mariel, mientras los gritos desgarradores de su pequeña hija llenaban todo el ambiente. Se sentía miserable, cuando sintió que algo se adhería con fuerza en sus piernas.

—Ángeles… —susurró al ver a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros aferrarse a él.

—¡Dile que no se la lleven! —le exigió gritando—. ¡Si eres mi papá dile que no se la lleven!

—No puedo… —siguió susurrándole, estaba paralizado—, no puedo hacer nada.

—¿Por qué? —le gritó—. ¿Por qué molestas así en nuestras vidas? ¡Éramos felices! ¡Muy felices!

—Ángeles…

—¡Me llamo Sol! —le reclamó—. ¡Me llamo Sol!

Vio como la niña se puso a llorar, y sin saber qué hacer, se agachó y la abrazó. Tras unos cuantos griteríos más, Mariel salió con las manos en su espalda, esposada. Sabía que la escena iba a destruir a la niña así que Ash la abrazó más fuerte contra sí y con la mano en la nuca de la niña le susurró…

—Te juro que todo estará bien —pero la niña se separó de golpe mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos verdeazulados brillaban como las profundidades de los mares, sonrió de lado algo nervioso, tenía la misma mirada penetrante de su madre, de la verdadera, de Misty.

—No te creo nada —y tras darle un empujón, se fue corriendo por los pasillos buscando a su madre.

—Esto será difícil —se dijo a sí mismo, y tras pararse, salió a la siga de la pequeña.

Salió hacia la cubierta del ferry, y lo siguiente que vio fue sumamente rápido, la niña corrió hasta Mariel para que no la pasaran a la nave patrulla, resbaló en cubierta y traspasó las barandillas de contención.

El grito de Mariel le retumbó en la cabeza.

—¡Sol no sabe nadar! —y tras aquella información, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y se lanzó al mar tras su pequeña.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! —pidió la oficial por la radio—. ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia en el puerto! ¡Repito! ¡Una ambulancia de inmediato en el puerto!

Ash nadó con todas sus fuerzas, llamó a su Floatzel que con un movimiento de su cola atravesó el agua mucho más rápido hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña que caía hacia el fondo. Floatzel tomó a la niña y se acercó a su entrenador, ambos subieron a la superficie nuevamente, ayudado por la oficial, Ash dejó a la niña en cubierta y sin tiempo a más nada empezó a hacerle masaje cardiaco.

—¡Vamos! —se dijo entre dientes—, reacciona…

—Sol… —susurró Mariel dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

Mientras Ash trataba de que la pequeña reaccionara, la oficial se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia la costa.

Por suerte, Sol tosió y escupió algo de agua por el costado derecho de su boca, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

—Yo no quería esto —susurró Mariel con el rostro empapado de lágrimas—, yo no quería esto Ash —éste la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero tras observarla, la frialdad de su rostro se fue. Realmente la quería—. Yo no seré su madre pero te juro —le dijo entre dientes—, te juro que nunca le hice un mal, siempre la cuide, la eduque, la convertí en una niña de bien. Le di todo lo que mi madre nunca me dio… —bajó su mirada y Ash tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

—No debiste quitárnosla —susurró, cerrando los ojos—. Ese es el mayor daño que le has hecho, ¿cómo crees que ella va a soportar saber que su madre esta presa porque se la robo? ¿Nunca pensaste en eso?

—No —bajó su mirada.

—Se nota que no me conocías bien —murmuró acariciando la mejilla de su hija, estaba helada pero seguía escupiendo agua—, nunca nos detuvimos en la búsqueda de Ángeles… Ya lo ves… las encontramos.

—Lo sé —Mariel se acercó, pero un guardia se lo prohibió.

—Tranquilos —dijo Ash y acercó a la niña para que Mariel pudiera darle un beso en la frente—. Al menos puedes despedirte de ella.

—Cuando despierte… —sonrió aunque las lágrimas no paraban de surgir de sus ojos—, porque sé que lo hará… es una Ketchum…

Ni bien llegaron al puerto, pusieron a Ángeles en una camilla y le colocaron Oxigeno mientras Ash le explicaba lo que había realizado. Se subió a la ambulancia mirando a Mariel, no con rabia… si no con pena.

—Cuídala —le dijo ésta antes de meterse por voluntad propia dentro de la patrulla.

—No te preocupes —y tras cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia, se encaminaron hacia el hospital una vez más.

Cuando Ash ingresó tras la camilla que llevaba a la UTI a la niña, Delia se acercó a su hijo, éste se detiene y abrazó a su mamá.

—La niña cayó del barco… —tomó aire para no llorar—, Mariel nunca le enseñó a nadar y….

—Oh mi Dios —susurró Delia separándose de su hijo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos por la impresión.

—¿Y Aarón? —preguntó observando la sala.

—Con Misty —le susurró—, Amber nació sin problemas para ser prematura. Está en incubadora pero por los traumas de la última vez, conseguimos que la pusieran en un cuarto con incubadora. Tiene a la niña con ella —le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos café—. Ve, yo me quedo pendiente de lo que pasé con Ángeles. Está en el cuarto treinta.

—Está bien —bajó su mirada y se encaminó a la habitación. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Misty esto? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que darle malas noticias? ¡Ay ya estaba aburrido de ser el portador de tragedias!

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó sorprendido. Todos los miedos que sentía se esfumaron por completo. Misty estaba alimentando a Amber quien descansaba sobre su brazo derecho, mientras que Aaron dormía con su cabeza sobre el vientre ya plano de la pelirroja.

—Misty… —susurró, ésta elevó su mirada con una sonrisa pero su rostro se espantó cuando vio las condiciones en la que Ash estaba. Su ropa estaba húmeda y su rostro mostraba un desgaste emocional que no le había visto antes.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Misty quitó a la niña del pecho y la enfermera que estaba al lado de Misty la tomó para dejarla una vez más dentro de la incubadora. Tras pedir permiso se retiró.

—Arrestaron a Mariel —dijo con dudas—, pero Ángeles… —se acercó aún más dudoso—, cayó al mar y se ahogó.

—¿Qué? —gritó del espanto, pero tras ver como Aarón se espantaba le acarició la espalda para que volviera a dormirse—. ¿Cómo está mi hija?

—No lo sé —bajó la mirada—, la están examinando…

—Ya —suspiró algo aliviada—, entonces va a estar bien…

—¡Pero Misty!

—¡Es una Ketchum! —le dijo con toda seguridad, sorprendiéndolo—. ¡Pueden ser pisoteados, electrocutados, ahogados, pero nada los destruye!

—Misty —soltó una risa aunque no quería—, me gusta que seas tan positiva —comentó acercándose a la incubadora—. Amber…

—¡Al fin salió una pelirroja! —exclamó juntando sus palmas frente a ella—, ¡ahora ,nos falta el varón pelirrojo y listo! —aquello sí que tomó por sorpresa a Ash—. ¿Qué?

—Pensé que después de esto…

—Ay Ash —le sonrió—, sé que no tomé bien el embarazo de Amber pero fue por lo que vivíamos, no porque no la quisiera… —miró la incubadora y acarició a Aarón.

—Misty —la miró preocupado—, ¿qué pasaría si me hago un examen y resulta que tengo la misma enfermedad de mi papá? —Misty parpadeó pero no pronunció nada—. ¿Qué harías tú con tantos niños?

—Primero —le comentó tras pensarlos un par de segundos—, haría lo mismo que tu mamá, te haría disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último… —volvió a acariciar a Aaron—, y cuidar de los tres niños yo sola no creo que sea mucho problema si cuento con ayuda —hizo una mueca con los labios—con muchaaaaaa ayuda… pero sé que podría vivir con ello… En cada uno de ellos hay una parte tuya que me hará recordarte siempre… —cerró sus ojos—, como las marquitas en las mejillas de Aarón… o cuando quieran salir a su aventura pokémon y… —Ash no dijo nada, solo se acercó y la abrazó fuerte, Misty tardó en reaccionar pero le respondió—. Pero tú no…

—No —le negó con la cabeza—, ¿cómo podría cuando apenas estoy empezando a vivir? —se acercó y la besó—. Es solo que vi tan cercana la muerte que…

—¡No digas nada! —Misty le sonrió—. Como diría Dawn, ¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien!

Tras un mes de cuidados en incubadora, Amber Ketchum, estaba lista para salir al mundo. Para ser presentada como la tercera hija de matrimonio Ketchum-Waterflower, aunque la primera seguía dormida. Aunque sus signos vitales estaban perfectos, su estado de coma era una gran incógnita médica.

—Tienen que ser fuertes —les informó el doctor a Ash y a Misty, ambos con sus hijos en brazos –Ash con Aarón y Misty con Ámber—, no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar…

—Paciencia nos sobra —comentó resignada Misty observando a la pequeña.

—¿Cuándo despertará Sol? —preguntó Aarón abrazando a su papá.

—Pronto —le respondió—, pronto ella va a ir a vivir con nosotros…

—¿La van adoptar ahora que su mamá está en la cárcel? —preguntó sorprendido y negó con la cabeza por la astucia de su hijo.

—Si hijo… así es…

—Sol Ángeles —Misty miró a Ash, se acercó a la niña y le dio un beso—, ojalá pronto podamos vernos cara a cara…

Esa noche, Ash se quedó en la UTI con Ángeles, la tenía tomada de la mano y solamente la observaba. La escena cuando vio a la niña caerse del ferry se repetía una y otra vez…

—Hija… lo siento —susurró contra su tibia manito—. Ojalá pronto… —en eso sintió un suave apretón de la mano—. ¿Ángeles? —se acercó al rostro de la niña que lentamente abría los ojos.

Ash con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó al botón que daba aviso a los médicos. El doctor Philips que atendía a la pequeña no tardó en entrar con una enfermera.

—Despertó —les informó emocionado, se hizo a un lado para que la revisaran. Ash tenía sus puños cerrados frente a su boca, no podía con su emoción.

Tras un par de órdenes, la enfermera cambió las bolsas de suero y glucosa que estaban conectadas al brazo izquierdo de la niña y se acercaron a Ash.

—No muestra signos extraños —comentó el doctor y le dio un palmazo en la espalda para que se animara—. Lo dejo con su hija —ambos se retiraron y Ash se acercó a la niña que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes. Sin duda era la hija de Misty, era tan intimidante aún cuando lucía seria.

—¿Qué pasó con mi mamá? —le preguntó casi sin pestañear—, ¿está presa? ¿Qué hizo?

—Como decirlo —Ash perdió la mano derecha entre los cabellos oscuros de su nuca—. Conozco a tu madre de toda la vida —comenzó a narrarle tras sentarse una vez más a su lado—, pero cuando con la mujer que amo tuvimos unos preciosos hijos, ella se llevó a uno —la mirada seria de la niña titubeó—, si… —volvió a rascarse la cabeza con pesadez, realmente nunca había sido bueno para hablar… ¿Cómo decirle a la niña que ella era…?

—Yo soy esa niña —Ash volvió la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Verdad? Por eso tú dijiste…

—Sí… —volvió a rascarse la cabeza—, tú eres hija mía y de Misty, mi esposa.

—Entonces —la niña empezó a pestañear sucesivamente—, la señora de la tele que lloraba por su bebé… —Ángeles miró a Ash quien le afirmaba con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué mi mamá hizo eso? —se miró las manitas—. Yo no entiendo nada…

—Son cosas que vas a comprender cuando crezcas —Ash le sonrió y le indicó con el dedo índice—, velo así… tienes dos mamás… y de algo es seguro —le afirmó guiñándole un ojo—, ambas te aman.

—¿Y puedo ver a mi mamá Nicole cuando yo quiera? —le preguntó, Ash dudó. Pero no pudo resistir los ojitos de la niña. ¡Siii era muy manejable!

—Creo que podríamos intentarlo.

—Entonces —afirmó con la cabeza—, preséntame a mi nueva mamá…

El Sol había salido ya en la costera ciudad Olivine, Ash había llamado a Misty para darle la nueva buena –al fin podía darle una noticia buena- LA pelirroja emocionada, se dirigió rápida hacia el hospital.

—Sol —le dijo Ash abriendo solo un poco de la puerta, su hija lo miró acomodándose en la cama—, alguien quiere conocerte —y tras entrar, entró tras él, Misty. La pelirroja estaba algo nerviosa, Ash ya le había contado la escena con Mariel y temía ser rechazada por su propia hija—. Sol… —tomó la mano de Misty y la acercó a la cama—. Mira ella es Misty —la rodeó con los brazos—, ella es mi esposa y es tu nueva mamá.

—Hola —saludó algo nerviosa la niña bajando la mirada, Misty se miró con Ash y se sentó en la cama para buscar su mirada.

—Hola —la tomó del rostro tiernamente e hizo que la mirara—, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… —comentó la niña avergonzada— extraño a mi ma… —se interrumpió ella misma— a Nicole…

—Mira no te preocupes —le dijo Misty con una sonrisa—. No nos tienes que llamar Mamá o Papá si no quieres, dejemos que las cosas se den, ¿de acuerdo? —ella afirmó y Misty sonrió—. Me dijo el doctor que mañana te van a dar el alta si no presentas complicaciones… Te tenemos que presentar a la familia, a tus hermanos a tus tíos a tu abuela —comentó emocionada y contagió de inmediato a la niña.

—¿Tengo una familia grande? —dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama—. ¿De verdad?

—Si, enorme —exageró Misty con los brazos entre risas—. ¡Todos están esperándote conocer!

—¡Genial! —dijo la pequeña con un acento muy Ketchum—. Y ¿pokémon también?

—¡Claro! —le informó Misty—. Mi casa es un acuario… lleno de hermosos pokémon de agua.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó abriendo mucho sus ojos—. ¿De pokémon de agua?

—Si —respondió preocupada, se miró con Ash y ambos vieron su hija—, ¿no te gustan?

—¡No me gustan, me encantan! —exclamó—. ¡Sobre todo Corsola! Es mi favorito y…

—¡Yo tengo un Corsola! —le dijo Misty…

Y mientras ambas conversaban de pokémon de agua, Ash decidió salir para darle su momento a solas a Madre e hija, necesitaban conocerse más.

Se acercó a un teléfono público y marcó a la jefatura de la oficial Jenny. Le había prometido algo a la niña, y no quería romper su primera promesa como padre.

Tras explicarle la situación a la oficial, ella quedó en tratar de conseguir una orden de visita antes de que la transfirieran a la cárcel de Kanto. Luego de agradecerle, cortó la comunicación y volvió a la habitación.

Cuando ingresó, Misty abrazaba a la niña y ella a Misty.

—Tu corazón me hace sentir tranquila —le susurró, y Misty sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrima.

—Yo también me siento tranquila teniéndote así —le respondió—… porque te tengo de nuevo conmigo.

En la tarde del día siguiente, la niña abandonó el hospital junto con Misty. Antes de que todo terminara, Misty tenía una cosa más que hacer.

Enfrentarse a Mariel.

Tomando con fuerza su mano, sabía que ésta era una prueba muy difícil, después de toda su hija quería a esa mujer como si fuera su madre. Y debía agradecer que no la había maltratado, al contrario, la había criado muy bien, se notaba incluso en el hablar de la niña.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de los sentimientos enfrentados que traía en su pecho. Apretó con fuerza la mano de la niña y se encaminaron hacia la jefatura de policía. Dónde Ángeles, vería a Mariel… quizás por última vez.

—Mamá Nicole —gritó la niña cuando la vio sentada al lado de la oficial de policía.

—¿Por qué? —no miró a la niña, sino que se dirigió a Misty. La pelirroja, puso su mejor cara de póker, porque por dentro estaba tratando de dominar a su Gyarados interno en contra de la mujer que le arrebató los primeros años de su hija.

—¿Adivina? —fue su única palabra. Mariel comprendió rápido, si estaban ahí era por Ash. Pero el mal genio de Misty se esfumó cuando la niña se puso a conversar con Mariel.

—¡Y entonces mamá Misty me mostró a su Corsola! —le contó emocionada—. ¡Pude abrazarlo… fue tan genial! —Mariel la miraba fijamente, encantada con las cosas que la niña le narraba. No había pizca de falsedad ni nada. Y ante aquello se asustó y maldijo a sus revolucionadas hormonas maternas.

—¿Nos dijiste mamá a las dos?—le preguntó Mariel sorprendida.

—Si —dijo aplaudiendo la niña—. Papá me dijo que yo tenía que ser una niña feliz porque tengo dos mamás. La mamá que me cuidó, y la mamá que me dio la vida y que va a cuidarme a partir de ahora.

Y ese era el don más grande de los niños. La inocencia.

—¿Y entonces…? —comentó Mariel parpadeando sucesivamente.

—Una vez cada tres meses —respondió Misty cruzándose de brazos—. Como quiero lo mejor para mi hija… voy a dejar que te vea una vez cada tres meses.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó emocionada y la pequeña la abrazó.

—¡Voy a poder verte! —dijo la niña, y el nudo que Misty sentía en la boca del estómago se hacía cada vez más grande.

—¡Eso es genial! Pero… —se separó de la niña—, ¿puedo hablar con tu mamá Misty?

—Claro —dijo saliendo de la sala.

—Te espero afuera mamá Misty —saludó con un gesto de su mano a Mariel—. ¡Adiós mamá Nicole!

—Adiós pequeña —miró a Misty y sonrió de lado—. Ya escúpelo —le pidió—, sé que si por ti fuera sería comida de tu pokémon, ¿verdad?

—Ni alimento serías —gruñó y se dejó caer en la silla frente a Mariel—, pero como tengo tres hijos que criar, voy a llevar la fiesta en paz.

—¿Y eso?

—No puedo llegar y arrancarte a mi hija de la noche a la mañana cuando ella por cinco años creyó que eras su hija. Duele —le reconoció—, ver como ella te quiere y te aprecia. Y como yo estoy ganándome el cariño de mi hija es que voy a permitir que la veas una vez cada tres meses porque es lo que la oficial consiguió, puesto que como tú eres la secuestradora, no deberías tener tratos con ella. Pero es una niña inocente, no entiende nada… y pese a todo lo que pasó, voy a tratar de mantener esa inocencia en mi hija.

—Sé que no cambia nada esto pero en verdad lo siento —le susurró—. Por eso acepte los veinte años y un día que me dieron —tomó aire antes de continuar—, si así compensó parte del daño… Pero de algo te aseguro —la miró fijamente—, no me arrepiento, y si hubiera podido tener a tu hija conmigo toda mi vida hubiera sido feliz.

Misty no lo resistió más, apretó sus puños y le voló la cara de una cachetada.

—¡Eres una maldita! —le gritó—. No te importó arruinar mi vida, la de Ash y la de mis hijos, no tenías que encima robarte a mi hija. Pero sabes —se secó con el revés de su mano, el rastro de lágrimas que caían contra su voluntad—, aún pese a todo el veneno que tiraste no conseguiste nada. Te quedaste sola, y Ash y yo realizamos nuestro amor —le enseñó el anillo que portaba en su dedo anular—, estamos casados, somos felices y ahora que tenemos a nuestros hijos reunidos… ¡Somos inmensamente felices! Mientras tú te pudres en la cárcel —Mariel trató de abalanzarse contra Misty pero la detuvo la oficial que tenía al lado—. Pobre loca —se rio Misty negando con la cabeza—, bueno, regrésate a tu helada celda mientras yo me regreso a mi casa a celebrar que al fin recuperé a Mi Ángeles… Como siempre debió ser… Al fin despertaremos de esta pesadilla que fue tu presencia en nuestras vidas.

La oficial se llevó a Mariel refunfuñando mientras Misty trataba de recomponerse, secándose el rostro con el puño de la chaqueta morada que llevaba puesta.

Cuando se sintió en condiciones salió de la sala. Ángeles estaba jugando con el Growlithe de la oficial Jenny.

—Vámonos a casa —le dijo Misty a Ángeles.

—¿En casa hay pokémon? —le preguntó.

—Si, muchos… —se agachó y la tomó en brazos—, tú papá tiene un Pikachu todo el día en el brazo.

—Wow… —exclamó juntando sus palmas.

—¿Puedo llamarte Ángeles? —le preguntó Misty algo temerosa, odiaba Sol… y más luego de la charla con la loca.

—Claro —le afirmó—, si me dejas usar Sol también —la condicionó inflando las mejillas—, estoy más acostumbrada…

—¡Ok! —le pasó el dedo meñique—, es un trato —Ángeles miró el dedo y lo unió al suyo.

—Trato mamá Misty.

Llegaron a la casa donde todos estaban reunidos para conocerla, para presentarse y formar parte de esa vida que comenzaba para todos.

Misty salió a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire mientras escuchaba de fondo la risa de Aaron y de Ángeles mientras jugaban con Pikachu, Ash no tardó en salir y apoyar su espalda contra el balcón para buscar el rostro de su esposa.

—¿Misty? —susurró al ver como la pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Su risa… —le comentó—, es tan igual a la tuya…

—Oh y tiene la mirada tan intimidante como la madre —comentó con burla.

—No lo puedo creer —susurró—, al fin… al fin esa pieza que nos faltaba…

—Al fin somos una familia completa Misty —se paró detrás de ella y la abrazó—, al fin. Como debió ser desde ese día de tu cumpleaños cuando te pedí que sigas siendo mi compañera, pero no solo de aventuras si no de mi vida también.

—¡Ash! —se giró y lo abrazó—. Te quiero tanto…

—Yo también Misty… y no sabes cuándo lamento todo lo que te he hecho vivir…

—Eso ya no importa —le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa ladeada—, ahora es hora de… —cambió rápidamente la cara por una de espanto—, correr con nuestros hijos antes de que Pikachu los electrocuté —saltó a Ash e ingresó corriendo a la sala al ver como Ángeles tenía a Pikachu de la cola y Aarón de las orejas.

—¡Pobre Pikachu! —susurró Ash saliendo tras su esposa.

¿Quién dijo que tener hijos es aburrido?

¡Ahora si te iniciaba una de sus más peligrosas de sus aventuras!

…

Un mes después, reformatorio de la región Kanto.

—Ahí está —informó una de los gendarmes de la cárcel—, esa es.

Una profesora de gafas rectangulares ingresó al cuarto donde una mujer de cabellera entre verde y morada, acunaba una de las almohadas con mucho cariño.

—Shhh —le gritó a la profesional—, va a despertar a mi hija —le susurró a la pequeña—, no te asustes Sol…. Nadie te quitará de mi lado, no… esos hombres malos no te van a alejar de mí…

—¿Quiénes son los hombres malos? —preguntó la doctora.

—Los verdaderos padres de Sol pero —la silenció—, Sol no debe saberlo…

La doctora no necesito ver más, golpeó la puerta para salir. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número alejándose de la habitación.

—No, díganle al señor Ketchum que no hay caso… Mariel se irá al manicomio de la región Unova, es lo mejor para ella.

…

La familia Ketchum estaba disfrutando de la playa, bueno al menos el padre con los mellizos ya que la madre estaba en la casa con la bebé de dos meses.

—Entiendo —dijo Ash al teléfono—, ¡Ángeles deja ese Krabby! —regañó a la niña—. Disculpe, me decía… Ya, está bien… si internarla es lo mejor… Ya veré que le digo a mi hija… Si no se preocupe… gracias por todo.

Cortó la llamada cuando la pequeña de cabellos negros se acercó con el dedo rojo.

—¡Te lo advertí! —protestó Ash agachándose hasta la altura de la niña—. Mmm Misty se va a enojar conmigo más encima.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la niña.

—Ya… —pensó un poco y le enseñó su mejilla. La niña sonrió y depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su papá—, por eso bien valdrá la pena un regaño de tu madre.

—¡Sol! —le gritó Aarón y ésta se fue a reunir con su hermano una vez más.

—Mariel… lo siento, pero lograré que mi hija no sienta tu ausencia ni un solo segundo —guardó el teléfono y salió a perseguir a sus hijos—. ¡Quién agarró el Krabby de nuevo!

—Él / Ella —se señalaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ash empezó a reírse muy extraño asustando a los hermanos, más los tomó a los dos y corrió al mar con ellos.

—¡Él que no se moja en el mar es un Magikarp! —los soltó y los tres corrieron al agua.

Misty los observaba desde el balcón de la casa con Amber en sus brazos…

Aquella imagen sin duda era la mejor postal de toda su vida y lo mejor... no sería la última.

**Fin**


End file.
